


Back To School + Stewie's Eighteenth

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Brewie - Freeform, Gay, Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: Story: Stewie starts the year off at a new high school, new friends’ new adventures! Stewie is unaware that his good pal Brian had taken a job as an English teacher at his school only a week before school started. Brian had no clue this would be the school Stewie would be attending. They both get an interesting surprise seeing each other on the first day.
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26





	1. New School

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- Stewie is 16 in this story, Brian remains the same age as canon in the show. (due to as heard in season 18 – a pill that stewie created (canon or not Stewie can probably make it)  
> \- Stewie is still short and shorter than Brian  
> \- The school is not the one Meg and Chris attended; it is a school for advance children.

**_Chapter 1. New school_ **

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_First day. Great. Am I excited? of course not! I don’t care if the school I am going to has so called ‘intellectuals’ they are nowhere near as smart as me, I bet they didn’t invent a time machine at my age, did they? They are stupid compared to me! I’m so highly advanced I don’t even understand why my parents don’t allow me in collage now. Oh right… they’re bloody poor! My word sometimes I wish I was born into another family, a smarter family, one that isn’t filled with such stupidity. Honestly, I could easily find another family, I have before, they may have not been for me but I’m sure I could find many others! Only one thing stopping me. Brian. That dog is the best thing that has ever happened to me. without that mutt I feel so alone… my only friend in the world. Making friends isn’t easy for me, never was, that is why I invented a pill to keep Brian at a healthy state, he honestly has no idea I have been hiding it in his food all these many years, he assumes he is just really fit. Dumb dog. A cute dumb dog though… god what is wrong with me? I’ve liked that stupid mutt ever since our first kiss… oh but he says it was only ‘an act’ felt like more to me. Brian never saw it that way, never saw me that way… he saw me like I was his kid? But then there are times when I’m really speculating if I should make a move, sometimes he seems to really like me, like that time I dressed up as Karina Smirnoff… actually, okay maybe he didn’t know it was actually me, but he seemed to be attracted to me! so that’s a bonus, oh and that other time when we got locked in a vault… now come on! he said he loved me! but any time I try anything he would shove it off… push me away._

_Maybe it’s just me? am I not good enough? I don’t know why I’m so stuck on him, I’ve never felt any connection to anyone else really… things I thought were crushes, were not, it was just me wanting to be like that person, admiring them… but Brian? I can see myself with him… kissing him again, touching him… pressing against h-_

_“Stewie! It’s time to get up!” Lois calls out._

_Rats. Already? I am not prepared for today. I slide out of bed and race downstairs for breakfast. Chris was at the table. Chris has been living here for years… 26 years old and he still hasn’t found himself a place… and Meg? Surprisingly she got married and already has her first child. I babysit the kid sometimes; she isn’t as smart as I was as a younger but she is quite adorable. And Brian? He still lives here. I wouldn’t let him leave me here with a house of idiots, recently Brian got a job, which means I will see him less… he hasn’t even told me what his job is yet! Wait… hang on where is Brian?_

_“Mum! Where is Brian?” I snap at Lois._

_“Oh, sweetie he starts his new job today! Isn’t that exciting! Finally, out of that silly author dream of his! He actually got a real job!” Lois laughs._

_“shut up whore.” I mumble._

_“I heard that Stewart!” Lois growls._

_“why do you have to be so negative towards Brian’s career, he wanted to be an author so badly! I don’t see you working! At least he tries to make himself something, leave some sort of a legacy!” I snap._

_The fat man glares at me. “Don’t be disrespectful to your mother.” He orders me._

_“ugh, where is Brian working anyways?” I ask._

_Lois turns to me her arms folded over. “At a school. He is an English professor.”_

_“You can’t be serious?” an evil grin comes to my face, “A school! Ha! No wonder he didn’t tell me!” I would have made fun of him for it, I mean how lame could he get? An English teacher? First of all, he will be one of those teachers who will attempt at being a young hip cool kid only to be extremely cringe only to embarrass himself. Secondly nobody ever likes English teachers, he picked the lamest job ever! Then again this won’t be so bad, now we both finish around the same time, more time to spend with him._

_“Do you know what school?” I ask._

_“No clue, he wouldn’t tell us.” Lois sighs her arms still folded._

_Interesting…_

_“Now hurry up eat some toast and get ready!” Lois snaps._

_“Not hungry.” I reply. I spin off and run upstairs to my room. I lay my uniform on my bed. This school requires uniform, which in my opinion isn’t that bad, no Issues with what people will wear…well besides those slutty girls who will roll their skirts as high as they possibly can._

_I stare at my uniform, a white long dress shirt, black slacks, polished shoes… a brown jumper and a brown tie. Plain colours. I change out of my Pajamas and into my uniform. I turn to my mirror and comb my dark brown hair back. a few strands fall into my face, it can never be perfect can it?_

_I grab my phone off my bedside table. I open messages and find Brian’s contact. I couldn’t help myself I have to message him now._

**_ Texts: _ **

**_Stewie:_ **

_Hey dog. You never told me you were going to be an English teacher? Sounds fun. Teehee._

**_Brian:_ **

_Are you being sarcastic?_

**_Stewie:_ **

_Clearly. Dumbass._

**_Brian:_ **

_Well that is why I didn’t tell you :)_

**_Stewie:_ **

_Because you’re a dumbass?_

**_Brian:_ **

_Suck my dick._

**_Stewie:_ **

_Suck your dick? With pleasure._

**_Brian:_ **

_What?_

**_Stewie:_ **

_Hmm?_

**_Brian:_ **

_You know what I meant by that asshole._

**_Stewie:_ **

**** _I know_

**_Brian:_ **

_I have to get my lesson plan set up, Good luck today kiddo_ ❤️

  
**_Stewie:_ **

_You too Bry._ ❤️

_Love you._

**_Brian:_ **

_ Seen _

__

**_ Stewie’s Pov _ **

_I sigh while staring at my phone… I notice the time and quickly slip my phone into my back pocket. I haven’t even packed my bag yet! Grabbing my school bag, I stuff my textbooks and notebooks into my bag plus my laptop then swing it over my shoulder and onto my back. I run downstairs and to the front door. Lois stops me. staring down at me. she wraps her arms around me and gives me a hug, oh geez…_

_“Have a wonderful day sweetheart” She hugs me tighter._

_“Okay.” I say in a rushed tone._

_“I love you!”_

_“okay…” I push her off me and grab the handle of the door flinging it open. I quickly bounce outside. It is the beginning of fall. The trees were reds and yellows… leaves falling off trees, seas of amazing colours flood the streets, gorgeous season. I wanted to walk today, the sun is bright enough, it isn’t that cold today… Perfect for a walk I must say. I kick my feet through the many fallen leaves… crunching every possibly leaf I could, the sound is so satisfying. Takes all my worries about the new school. What worries you may ask? I have many. I already know I won’t be liked because I will be superior to everyone so they will find my flaws… such as coming from a poor family or being short, kids like these who think they are top shit in life always treat others horribly… The kids here better watch their backs, they have no idea what I am capable of and I’m sure they do not want to find out anytime soon._

_The walk was about 35 minutes, I lied to my mum saying I was going to catch a bus, I wanted the walk, so what if I was a little late? Like I need school anyways, I am my own teacher. The school was large, tower like building, brown bricks, white roof, almost looked like something out of one of those harry potter books, I wasn’t aware I was attending a Hogwarts school._

_I seemed so small compared to the school and all the many students around me, they all towered over me, blast my shortness! How is this even fair? I felt pathetic walking in, but reminded myself everyone here may be taller but they are all beneath me. I grab the straps of my bag and take a deep breath in before I step up onto the first step. I walk up these white marble stairs into a long corridor with many students and liquid blue lockers. The lockers were huge… how did my parents’ effort this? Years saving, plus help from a few of their friends who wanted ‘the best for me’ why don’t I ever get to decide what I think is best for myself? Because I am just a kid._

_The students tower over me as I walk center trying to find my way to my locker number, I had a small sheet that was mailed to me a week before school, with my locker number, my classes… all the important stuff. I look around for my locker, I couldn’t seem to find it. I hated to ask one of the students so I asked one of the staff.  
  
“Excuse me, miss?”  
  
“yes dear?” a sweet old lady turns around with a loving smile._

_“I can’t seem to find locker 801” I laugh nervously_

_“10 th graders on the third floor dear” she chuckles._

_My face heats up. I felt embarrassed, now I wished I read more of the pamphlet with the information on it! it would have stated my floor. I thank her before sighing. I look around and find some more marble stairs, this building was quite old, annoyingly didn’t have elevators… what kind of school do they run? They have millions of floors and no elevators? I shake my head as I make my way up the stairs to the second floor, I find the next set of stairs only to hear a loud dinging noise. A giant bell from above began to ring loudly, I watch as many students rush past me, up and down the stairs._

_Shit._

_This must be class._

_I race up the stairs, running as fast as I could, I haven’t even found my bloody locker yet! I run so fast at this rate I couldn’t see where I was going, a sea of many people are in front of me, I am going so fast I can’t stop._

_SMACK!  
  
I slam right into someone which caused them to drop everything. I quickly stand up and stare at this kid laying on the floor. He growls as he jumps up._

_“Who do you think you are!” he snaps loudly._

_“how old are you five? You are tiny!” he laughs._

_I feel anger rage inside of me. “Listen here you little shit, I may be small but at least I am respectful and don’t go around trying to start a fight because I don’t have a mother who loves me.” I smirk at my response.  
  
The kid glares. He looked angry. REAL angry. He shoves me to the ground and grabs my bag emptying it all onto the floor, a few students surround us and start chanting. My first day and I already ran into trouble… _

_“You better shut your tiny little mouth before I slam my fist into it and break your fucking jaw!” he shouts._

_“Try me bitch” I snap back not thinking of the obvious consequences to come._

_The taller kid kicked me in the balls and then dropped to the floor to repeatedly punch me in face._

_“Fuck you bitch, go on take your anger out on someone who is smaller to make your smaller thing down their feel better” I laugh. No way am I little this punk upset me- maybe I am weak when it comes to physical, but I have weapons, and he made it on the list, trust me on that._

_The kid kicks my nose in with his shoe heel, I feel my nose burn, I scream loudly as bloody begun to pour out._

_“HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON!” I hear a familiar sounding voice… couldn’t work out who…_

_The kid quickly grabs his stuff. The students around scatter. “Remember me, my name is Aydian you’ll want to remember kid, watch your fucking back.” he spat harshly before racing off._

_I lay there on the ground, my stuff scattered across the floor, blood pouring out of my nose as it swells purple, my head was aching… I place my hand to my nose pulling it back seeing the blood… I was light headed… my vision was blurry… sound was fading out… I hear someone calling out to me…?_

_I shot up and immediately begin coughing blood up._

_“S-Stewie!”_

_I completely froze. “B-Brian?”  
  
He wraps both of his soft long arms around me… pulling me onto his lap. Brian was a teacher… at MY school? This day just got better. _

_“My god kid, Y-you’re bleeding…” he pulls back staring at me, his eyes were glassy as he stares at my face, we were both confused. I look behind Brian to see his entire class just staring at us._

_I chuckle nervously. “And you’re hugging me…” I quickly push him off me. he stares confused for a moment; I give a quick point behind him. he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. He turns back to his class._

_“Everyone go back into the room and wait patiently; I’ll call a temporary sub until I return.” Brian orders his students, they all grown. Brian grabs all of Stewie’s books that were carelessly scattered across the hall, he places them back into his bag and slips it onto Stewie’s back._

_Brian stops one of the staff in the whole, he explains the situation…_

_“This kid has been brutally bludgeoned, he needs to see the nurse, can you watch my class as I take him?” Brian asks this lady._

_“What? No! I will take the child you go back and Teach the class Mr. Griffin.” She snaps meanly._

_“No!” I quickly say. “I want Br- Mr. Griffin to, uh take me…” I look down at my thumbs… it felt like this lady was staring into my soul._

_“who even are you? I have never seen you before.” She snaps angrily._

_“He is new!” Brian steps in._

_“I don’t want to hear it from you, I want to hear it from him!” she points at me intensely._

_I gulp. “Stewart Gilligan Griffin. The lady raises her brow quite high she stares back at Brian._

_“Is this kid your son?” she asks confused. Rightly so, he literally hugged me just before, which I am sure is inappropriate at schools… oh and of course our last names._

_Brian laughs nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “No! no… he is my…” he awkwardly coughs. “Owners kid… I- uh live in the same house as him… honestly had no clue he was even attending here I never asked his parents… uh…”_

_“Griffin it is extremely inappropriate to hug a student like that at schools. Don’t care If you know him or not. This is a warning. This is a one off. Take him to the nurse, I’ll watch the class, you have 15 minutes.” I assume she saw us hug… she spun around and walked into the classroom closing the door behind you._

_We both sigh loudly._

_“She seemed nice.” I joked._

_“Yeah right.” Brian laughs. Brian turned into a sadder look once he looked at me._

_“kid… what did you do to make that guy mad?”_  
  


_“Heh… a few things, first I bumped into him, on accident, he went off at me like a maniac… so I said his mother doesn’t love him, he called me short and I called his dick small, it was quite fun actually.” He smirks._

_Brian face palms. “Stewie! It is your first day! Why are you already getting into trouble? Look at you kid! You’re a mess, he wrecked you! Lois will kill me when she finds out that am working at the same school that you go too and she see’s you like /that/ I can hear her now! ‘why didn’t you do anything?’ and ‘Look at my poor baby!’” Brian sighs shaking his head. I could tell I upset him; I didn’t mean to give him this much stress! I didn’t even know he worked here until now._

_“Brian… I will explain to mum what happened… You did what you could I’m just lucky you came when you did, I feel like Lois would thank you for saving my ass more than anything!” I point out. Brian sighs nodding a little._

_“I suppose?” he shrugs._

_“Stewie… I know we know each other out of school but we need to keep things professional here, You can’t just go off swearing in front of me, I can’t treat you different to any other student, as you can’t treat me different than any other teacher, we aren’t friends during my work hours” Brian explains._

_I roll my eyes. “Why though? Let me guess I have to call you Sir?”_

_“yes! You do! I’m sorry Stewie but I am not losing this job! So /please/ I can not stress enough that you behave yourself and don’t cause me any trouble.” Brian seemed so serious._

_I let out a long-exaggerated sigh. “You suck.”_

_“You want detention?” he smiles proudly._

_“Hmm… sounds like a sex dungeon when you say it” Stewie smirks._

_“Stop it. I swear Stewie, Behave.” He really was serious._

_“Fine! Can we go to the nurse already? I still have a blood nose.” I scoff. Brian nods._

_Brian and I begin our walk down the halls. I still can’t believe that Brian works at my school. This shall be fun; I am not going to follow Brian’s silly little rules… ‘be professional’ like seriously? It’s me he is talking too! He knows I am not going to follow suit, and I will be embarrassing him, of course nothing to get him into trouble, I wouldn’t do that to him… I am proud of him as much as I made fun of him for being a teacher, I’m glad, he is stepping out and trying a new thing and I’m proud._

_We walk into the infirmary room. A blond tall nurse turns to me shocked._

_“Dear lord! What happened!” she exclaims loudly._

_“A kid had a meltdown I’m fine though” I laugh. I am sore but I’ve had worse, this is nothing, that kid is honestly pathetic._

_The nurse was shocked. “Well you don’t look fine!” she goes to the back to find bandages and whatever nurses use to fix injuries. I look back at Brian whom was checking the nurse out, his tail wagging slightly as his head was tilting to get a look at her ass. Typical Bry, he really hasn’t changed, has he?_

_The nurse came back. she looks up at Brian and smiles. Brian smiles back, you could tell he was getting nervous… I groan, I know it is bad to feel annoyed and jealous but I do! I wish Brian looked at me like that… The nurse begun cleaning me up with wipes._

_“Well Mr. Griffin it was lovely of you to take…”_

_“Stewie.” I answer._

_“Stewie, here to me, I will take care of him and send him back to class after he is fixed up, I suggest you should get back to your students.” The nurse points out._

_“Of course, one second.” Brian kneels in front of me. “What class are you in right now? I’ll call the teacher and tell them why you are late.” Brian smiles. I could tell he was only being nice to impress the bitch._

_“Uh…” I open my pamphlet. “10E” I say._

_“10E…?” he laughs a little. “My class. You’re in my class.” He shook his head and laughed nervously. I smirk. I know he could tell I was up to something, that he was going to be given hell from me. Brian grits his teeth and sighed loudly. “Aight Stewie, see you in class soon then…” Brian makes his way out._


	2. Give Me Attention

**_Chapter 2._ **

**_Brian’s pov_ **

_I couldn’t believe it… not only was I in the school Stewie is attending, I am his English teacher! Why didn’t Lois just tell me where she was sending Stewie when I asked… I can’t be mad at her though, she has every right not needing to tell me, I am not Stewie’s parent. I can feel it already… Stewie will make life here a living hell, he will be as stubborn and as rude as he is at home, honestly, he will get me fired! The stunt he pulled today was horrible, Lois will be so upset at him but at the same time expect me to punish the kid who hurt Stewie! I can give him detention yes, but I would also have to give Stewie detention for being an involvement… which I know Lois won’t like, so she will be mad at me for doing my job. Just perfect._

_I love that kiddo to bits! But sometimes? He is a living nightmare… I need to calm down, he may behave now that I have had a stern talk about being appropriate at school, hopefully he will at least._

_I make my way down the corridor back to my class. I take a deep breath before walking in. how embarrassing, first day and I wasn’t here to teach! I feel ashamed, but surely the students understand I was helping a child! Doesn’t that make me a hero? I Shake it off. I thank the lady who took over my class. She was unamused. I let out a sigh once she left. I lean on my desk and look nervously at the sea of 10 th graders staring back at me… I am not cut out to teach. I clear my throat._

_“Hello class. I’m Brian Griffin” I write my name on the whiteboard for everyone to see. “I will be your English professor this year.” I smile nervously. The children seemed so unfazed by me… giving me looks, like all I am is a complete idiot! I run my paws though my fur. “ahem…” I straighten my tie._

_“I’ll mark the role now.” I sit back down and log into the computer to access the role. “When I call your name answer, no fake names or swapping names I have your photos here.” I remind my students. They all groan. I start marking the role._

_“Alice Lumber?”_

_“Billy jake?”_

_Stacy Manklin?”_

_As I mark the role Stewie arrives, just in time for his name to be marked off. He walks in all cleaned up now. All the students turn their eyes on him and start whispering…_

_‘It’s the kid who got bashed in the hall!’  
‘I heard Mr. Griffin had to save him’_

_“Students! Quiet down. Stewart. Take your seat, Front please.” I order._

_“Pardon?”_

_“You heard me. Front, now.” I snap._

_“Why? I did nothing wrong?!” he protests. A few kids start giggling behind him._

_“I want to keep a close eye on you, I don’t think you should be at the back!”_

_Stewie scoffs groaning as he sits at his desk, he swings his bag over his chair but kept a notebook out._

_“Stewart Griffin.” I finally say._

_“You know I am here.” Stewie scoffs._

_One of my students quickly raise their hand. I quickly check my role for a name. “Becky!” I point at her giving her permission to speak._

_“Uh You and Stewart have the same last name.” of course… another one._

_“Yes. I know… I am in his family…” I roll my eyes and try push any further questions away… but more keep coming, this time talking without permission._

_“wait… how so?” she asks. I groan._

_“Because? Why do I have to tell you my personally lif—”_

_“technically he is my dog” Stewie laughs. He found himself hilarious, I did not, he was being disruptive and talking about personal matters._

_All the students laugh. “so, he is like your pet? Does he do anything you say?” one kid asks. another chimes in._

_“Is he a good boy or a bad boy?”_

_More…_

_“wait why is a dog teaching us? What is he going to know!”_

_This was starting to frustrate me! I wanted to scream but I tried my best to maintain my anger._

_“I am more of my own person, I was taken in by the lovely Griffin family, think of it as starting with nothing and a kind family offers you help? I’m not owned by anyone okay?” I am offended that Stewie would even say that! I know he was only joking… but he really upset me._

_Stewie could tell… he frowned when he saw how upset I was getting… he really did care about me._

_“Brian is a smart man and if you don’t all shut up and listen to him, I’ll—”_

_“Stewie! Enough. Quiet now… please.” I try be nicer to him._

_“Stewie?” one of the girls tilt their head. “Is that your nickname?” she asks._

_Stewie nods. “It is what I am mainly called.” Stewie explains. I pinch the bridge of my nose… it is half an hour in and I Haven’t taught anything for my first ever class! Maybe this was a bad idea? I was having doubts again. I take a deep breath and exhale out “Alright!” I clap my hands together. “Class! Enough chatting we have work to do!” This was a lot to handle, Stewie wasn’t helping, I glare him down from the corner of my eye, he smiles at me. that little devilish smile of his… Gets me every time! So evil… so cute. God damn it Stewie!_

_Teaching my class was hard, I had to keep checking back at my laptop to see if I was pronouncing things correctly, I got funny looks from students, which made me feel like I said the wrong thing or got something wrong! A lot of this kids are way smarter than me, to be teacher you just need one simple thing, a guide and the education as well, I have the years, the experience but I am not ready to be teaching advanced English, half the time the students say words I never knew existed! Asking me questions that I don’t know how to answer! Who knew it would be this hard? The students also laugh if I get one little mistake, it is like the biggest laugh for them! Stewie isn’t helping with his disapproving shakes of the head… I know Okay? I know I don’t know what I’m doing… he is just rubbing it in now._

_The bell rings loudly through the halls. The students all sighed a relief, I heard a few talking about how bad of a teacher I am. I slouch in my chair. I feel the worst, I can’t teach one class. Only one day and they all hate me already. Stewie was still there in the class. The small kid walks up to my desk. “professor, I think you did alright for your first day” Stewie smiles as he slides up onto my desk now sitting on it._

_“You don’t need to lie to spare my feelings stewie” I shake my head and sigh. I could tell Stewie was holding back laughter and tears._

_“Holy shit” he bursts. “You were terrible Bry! You hardly made eye contact with any of your students! You were too quiet, I couldn’t hear you, you kept looking back at your laptop, many students speculated you had no idea what on earth you were doing!” Stewie laughs “I didn’t expect that bad of a job!”  
  
I run my paw through my fur… “Okay.” I look down sadly. “I know? I know I’m terrible…” _

**_Story: No pov_ **

_Stewie looks up at Brian with a frown, he was unaware he offended the dog… he didn’t expect him to be this sensitive, it wasn’t fun when he was actually sad. Stewie felt horrible._

_“You’re not terrible, you just need more confidence buddy!” Stewie pats Brian behind the ear. The dog sighs. He slips off his office chair. “No, you are right, I can’t teach…” Brian sighs. Stewie frowns. He shook his oval shaped head and smiled._

_“Well I know the ladies found you kinda cute~ they may have been talking about how dumb you are, but they also said you’re hot for an English teacher, if that makes you feel any better?” Stewie knew how to make Brian feel better, easily done. Brian’s tail shot up and started wagging. He smiles proudly._

_“well I mean if I am that good to look at, maybe I will try a littler harder so the ladies actually have a hot teacher~!” Ah, there it is… Brian’s ego. Stewie was glad, he hated seeing Brian so down… he hates when his friend is sad, he has seen Brian through a lot and knows there were some stages of the dogs life when he thought it would be best to end it all, luckily Stewie was there each and every time._

_“Look if the teaching side is hard for you, I could possibly stay after schools with you and help you out a little? Honestly though, you just need to memorize that little plan of yours, so you aren’t stuttering and losing confidence, just remember all those girls think you look great up here, and oh boy are you~” another small sly flirt from stewie, which of course Brian pushed off as nothing, as he usually does._

_“You’re right! I can do this! I’m a published author! Who wouldn’t be more fit for the job than me! thanks Stewie, you really know how to cheer me up… well...? after making me feel like worse” he smiles._

_“honestly I meant no harm! I didn’t think you would get so upset! you aren’t even that bad!” Stewie admits. “I just like making fun of you because we are friends” Stewie laughs. Brian smiles. He understood, he felt better now anyways, he is going to make sure he is prepared for tomorrows class.  
  
“The offer still stands with me helping you~ but you’ll owe perfect grades…” he smirks_

_“You are smart enough to get perfect grades anyways and you know it!” Brian shook his head at the comment. “I’ll think about it later, for now I think I can do this!” Brian chants proudly._

_“I believe in you Bry.” Stewie smiles… his grin softens. “I should go, I will be late for my next class…”_

_Stewie didn’t want to leave. His hands were firmly pressed against the wooden desk as he stared deeply into Brian’s eyes, by all girls? He meant maybe like two, the majority would be in Stewie’s case: ‘me, myself and I’ Brian is as blind as a bat! He assumed Stewie was simply just bored the whole time, Stewie was actually giving googly eyes at the dog! Most of the lesson, he had a stupid grin on his face, not because he was laughing at Brian directly but smiling because he is a cute idiot that has Stewie’s heart all wrapped up… his cheeks were filled with crisp not from embarrassment in a sense that Brian is embarrassing but in a sense of he was embarrassed that he is madly in love with his dog and now teacher. Stewie stares deeply into Brian’s golden eyes… he felt his hand slipping slightly as he leaned closer… he wanted to kiss the stupid mutt so badly! He was desperate for the kiss! Brian knows Stewie has some weird attraction to him, he doesn’t understand it quite yet, in a sense if it is love or not? Brian just tries to push those kinds of thoughts down; he feels wrong to even think about it._

_“well? You’re going to be late kid!” Brian chuckles as he leans back in his chair_

_Stewie snaps out of his intense gaze… he gulps and quickly nods. “r-right!” he slides off the desk and opens the classroom door. “hey Bry~? Could you come with me?”_

_Brian gave a nervous look. “Uh, I think its best if you go by yourself, the other kids might bully you if they see that your teacher is basically babysitting you, besides you’re not a baby anymore stew you don’t need me to hold your hand through everything” Brian explains._

_Stewie rolls his eyes. “does it look like I care what anyone thinks of me? I couldn’t care less if everyone hates me, I don’t need anyone else to like me but myself… and you” he smiles_

_Brian chuckles. “I’ll never stop being here for you, you know that, but I think for the ‘staying professional’ side of things… you should go by yourself.” Brian ushers Stewie out. “Now go on, you’re late enough!” he shakes his head._

_Stewie looks back, one last look at Brian. His heart melts as Brian gave him a charming smile… Stewie’s face heats. He closes the door on his way out._

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_I make my way through the corridor… this time less people were around since class had already started 10 minutes ago. My thoughts all consisted of the same thing, Brian… Every day of Every night, that dumb dog never leaves my mind, it has been like that ever since I could remember… because of school I have had less time with him, less adventures… I hardly saw him last year! This year will be different, he goes to my bloody school now! I get to see his cute smile wherever I go._

_I quickly head off to my next class, first day and I’ve gotten into a fight, had a crush on my teacher and been late for class, all the things you should not do at school. Brilliant._

_I knock on my classroom door, the teacher running this class opens the door._

_“Why are you late?” Oh… it was the lady from before. Her look softens when she works out it was me; she shook her head. “Take your seat we will talk about this after class.” She snaps._

_I nod as I take my seat at the back this time, I don’t want to draw any more attention to me, I have had enough issues today… The teacher starts her lesson, I wasn’t paying attention much. All the things I learned when I was a baby, this was nothing compared to what I knew, the students before thought Brian was dumb! This whole school is dim-witted! if my parents just listened when I told them this wouldn’t benefit me! but of course, I get the same lines I have always got. ‘you’re just a kid, what would you know?’ a lot more than any of you!_

_I lay my head against the desk… my mind fades away from everything that was going on in class, like I need to learn any of this anyways…_

_I picture Brian in my mind, his charming smile, his eyes connecting with mine… he had my small hands in his paws._

_“I love you Stewie.” He told me._

_My heart beating, my palms were sweating… I lick my lips nervously. Before I knew it, Brian was against me on the same desk as before… pinning me to that hardwood table, kissing me softly. My eyes flutter closed as I kiss back with passion, I wrap my arms around him pulling him closer. His paw slowly slides down to my hip… he grinds against me; the kiss becomes harsher with every movement. He pulls back for a moment, staring down at me, I helplessly look up at him, a wide smirk on his lips… my face flushes with pink as I spot the lust in his eyes._

_“Stewie~” he purrs in a seductive hum. I could hardly breathe; my breaths were rushed and shaky. Brian purrs my name again this time louder…_

_“Stew…”_

_“Stewie…”_

_“Stewart Griffin!”_

_I shot up; my head flung up from my desk as my eyes meet with my teacher glaring furiously at me. I see… I must have fallen asleep. I look around, the students giggle and whisper things. The teacher had her arms crossed over her chest waiting for me to say something._

_“Sorry.” I simply say. What did she want me to say? She was glaring at me, making me feel uncomfortable, I wish Brian was here right now, he would get me out of this situation._

_“10 minutes at lunch.” She slams a small paper onto my desk, a detention slip. Perfect. The students around me laugh, little did they know I couldn’t care less; they are all my pawns in a big chess game… they just don’t know it yet. Once they realize with whom they have been messing with they will be begging for forgiveness at my feet. I would love that truly. I snatch the slip from the desk and shove it in my pocket. I look up at the clock begging for the session to end, perhaps I could see Brian again? that would be lovely, hopefully he isn’t working… I already miss his dumb face and it hasn’t been more than an hour since I last saw him last!_

_The bell chimes through soon after. Students collect their books and head out for first lunch, this time I go a little faster. Luckily, I have detention at the second lunch and only for 10 minutes, I wouldn’t want to miss out on a chance to see Brian again._

_I try stay to the sides of the halls not wanting to make the same mistake as before, my face still hurts, my nose was purple, my lip was puffed up a bit, he got me good. He may have the power of strength on his side but I highly doubt he has an advanced time machine and could go back to make sure I never existed… hmm. He should watch his back; I shouldn’t be watching mine._

_This school had a large cafeteria on the second floor, I wasn’t hungry much, too focused on finding Bry. I assume he was still in his class; I left my class quite quickly so I could catch Brian leaving his if he did want to get lunch. I try speed walking through the hall this time, I eventually make it to my first class to see Brian still inside on his laptop. I don’t bother knocking, I never do when it comes to Brian. I simply just walk in._

_Brian spun his office chair around and quickly closed his laptop lid. Clearly hiding something. I roll my eyes, typical Brian perusal._

_“S-Stewie! What are… you doing here?” he asks. he sounded like he was hiding something, now I was speculating if I should check his laptop. I shut the door behind me and walk towards Brian._

_“Thought I would check up on you~” I purr as I sit up onto the desk._

_“Down. right now.” He snaps at me. “You can’t be doing things like that Stewie! You shouldn’t be here either” Brian explains._

_I pout. “well I have nothing better to do? I have no friends I could possibly hang out with and I don’t want any friends, who would want to be friends with these rich snobs who think they own the world when they clearly know nothing?” I scoff still not getting off the desk.  
  
No way was I telling Brian I received a detention slip, I hate seeing the dog angry with me… we both don’t like seeing each other angry and disappointed and most of all it breaks us both when one of us is sad… we are a duo, we feel each other’s emotions and we understand each other, most of the time. _

_“Stewie. I told you, we are professional.”_

_I roll my eyes and slid off the desk, Brian was being so unfair! We are best friends, I don’t care if I shouldn’t receive attention like this at school, I WANT attention and I will get it._

_“And I don’t care~! I told you Brian, If a teacher was to come by then I’ll act more professional but while I am alone with you don’t expect me to kiss your feet like all the other teachers want, I will treat you as my best friend not someone who is the boss of me!” I wanted to make sure Brian knew this, he is the only friend have and if I can’t even bond with him at school while he is actually right in front of me and we have that chance to spend time together, I will be mad._

_Brian sighs… he reopens his laptop ignoring me. I want attention and I am getting it. I swing off behind his shoulders to check what he was doing. “Hmm? Porn? Lovely” I laugh. Of course, what else would it be. Brian closes the tab._

_“And you told me to act professional” I tease._

_He scoffs. “I’m on my break.” He protests._

_“Even more reason why you should give me your full attention!” I giggle. I give Brian my cutest smile… I notice a small amount of pink dust on his face, I know I make Brian feel something… he might act like he doesn’t like me or that he doesn’t know that I like him, but he knows he likes me, I know he likes me, and he totes knows that I am in love with him! it couldn’t be more clear! I have said I love you too him! what is clearer than those words itself? Me kissing him? oh wait? Already been done. There is something else holding him back, which in my theory it is regret, shame and his worrying small mind… I know that this relationship is wrong, and as a ‘grown adult’ he takes it as his responsibility to make sure nothing actually happens… instead of giving himself what he truly wants. I just can’t help be mad at him even if he is doing the right thing! Why not give in to your temptations! Nobody needs to know but us…_

_“Even more reason why you are an annoying little shit.” Brian messes up my hair._

_“Doesn’t sound very professional…” I smirk as I wrap my arms around his shoulders… I feel him shutter, he was getting nervous and scared. I liked the fear in him… if I am honest, it was a turn on knowing we could be caught…  
  
“S-Stewie… off me now, I have a lot work I have to do…” he pushes me off with his shoulders._

_“I’m a lot of work~ do me.” I purr in his ear… his tail begun to wag… it was adorable how excited he was. he quickly tucks his tail into his pants and got up from his desk._  
  
“Heh, Very funny… Now come on, enough misbehaving.” Again. he did it bloody again! pushing it off like I said nothing! I was so obvious this time… but he still chose to ignore the comment, he tried ushering me out! I didn’t want to leave! I spin on my heels and push Brian back into his chair. 

_“I’m not!” I shrug as he leans in towards Brian, my hands against his arms pinning him against his chair. Brian’s eyes were filled with worry… but I could also see that he wanted this. I gaze into his eyes… his pupils dilating… I smirk as I get closer…_

_There was a knock at the door_


	3. You wouldn’t do the same for me.

**_Chapter 3. You wouldn’t do the same for me._ **

**_Stewie’s pov._ **

_“Mr. Griffin! It’s Sally, I have your coffee!” She calls out behind the door. It all made sense now… I push myself off Brian and pull up a chair in front of his desk. Brian straightens himself up. “Come in!” he said his voice cracking a bit._

_Sally was the nurse from before. She held two mugs of warm coffee… she stops when she saw me._

_“oh…? I am sorry am I interrupting something?” she asks._

_“No, no! not at all, I was just talking to Stewart here about the incident this morning” Brian lies._

_She places the coffee on Brian’s desk. “How are you lovely? Feeling better?” she asks me. I don’t look at her. I stay silent, I’m not jealous! I am just mad that Brian didn’t tell me he was going to be spending time with the nurse… a stupid blond bitch he just met is whom he rather be with, then fine!_

_“I have to go.” I spat harshly as I push myself up off the chair… I couldn’t be around Brian right now._

_I have one last look at Brian disgusted in him… he glances worried at me. I push past sally and out the door._

**_Storyline_ **

_Brian bounced up off his chair in a hurry. “Wait here Sally” the lab quickly raced after Stewie. “Hey!”_

_Stewie spun around with his arms crossed over his chest._

_“What was that all about? Why did you storm out?” Brian failed to mention anything that happened before that… things like this with stewie aren’t just a one off he tries things all the same, Brian learned it is best to ignore it and move on… as he does every other time too… his feelings for Stewie are there, it’s clear, but he hates to act upon them knowing it would be bad if he did._

_Stewie chuckles. “why?” he repeats. “Why do you think ‘professor Griffin’ you demand me to stay professional and then you’re out there will blond hair big ass and tits” he snaps angrily._

_“Hey- /nothing/ is going on between Sally and I… we are professional.” Brian scoffs._

_“More like tomorrow you will wake up in her bed.” Stewie growls._

_“Wait, you really think so? Damn I must be good…” he chuckles._

_“You just proved my point.” Stewie begun walking away._

_“M-Maybe I do like her, hmm? why do you even care! Huh? You’re just a kid I need to be professional with you, find yourself some school buddies or something you can’t spend the rest of your life latched onto me!” Now Brian has taken it too far._

_Stewie’s eyes grow watery. “fine.” He spun around._

_“Stewie…” Brian knew he messed up._

_“No! go to her! Go on! you clearly don’t want me ruining anything so I’ll go.” Stewie’s eyes were glassy as he ran off. He was sick of this! sick of thinking he finally had Brian falling for him only for another girl to come into his life._

_“I need to stop this obsession…” Stewie mumbles to himself._

_Brian sighs. Nothing he could do now, possibly could talk to Stewie again later but for now he walked back to the classroom. He takes his seat. Sally was still there smiling. “How is he feeling?” she asks._

_Brian rubs the back of his neck, “Not good… he is stressed out, he will be fine though I’ll talk to him later” Brian felt terrible with what he said, he knows how hard it is for Stewie to find friends… and Brian knows he needs Stewie too and now he has pushed him away… /again/ he just got so mad! Why does Stewie need to care who he likes… judging every woman he dates, what is his problem?_

_“You’re so good with children Brian~” the nurse moves closer to him. Brian blushes and smiles. “children and like my life… a smile on children’s faces is enough for me to be happy.” Ah here we go… besides from Stewie, Brian isn’t fond of kids, finding them annoying… but of course he needs to impress the ladies with this whole act._

_“You’re so sweet Brian~!” the nurse giggles. Brian smiles as he sips on his coffee… the thought of Stewie leaving his mind completely._

_The nurse hums… “Soo, you want to come to my house later tonight?”_

_Brian’s tail wags furiously he nods. “Of course, ~ sounds fun.” Brian has dated many girls through his years even though every single time they all fail he still won’t stop- isn’t it obvious enough? His soulmate has been right here all along, he is just too blind to see the chemistry, the love between himself and Stewie… he continues to ignore the obvious… he knows its there, he has to! They have been close for many years now, at this point? It is Brian’s choice; he is giving up on love because he is afraid._

_Stewie sat alone at lunch in an unlocked classroom, he didn’t eat he begun tearing up small drawings he made of Brian in his sketch book, tears running down his face, he was sick of this! sick of trying, sick of thinking Brian will love him one day, sick of Brian being a selfish manwhore. He was so angry! He just wants to be loved, be noticed… he remains invisible to Brian.  
“WHY CAN’T I GET OVER YOU! STUPID DOG! STUPID SELFISH WHORE!” he grabs at his hair. _

_“I’m sick of this… of you stepping all over me, why don’t I matter to you as you matter to me?” he slowly and shakily gets to his feet picking up any evidence of the drawings… he stuffs them all into his bag that he still hasn’t put away. He exists the room and walks alone down the hall._

_While Brian was having fun flirting with the school nurse, Stewie was depressed, alone, angry… and heartbroken. This is usually how it went._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**_Later._ **

_The school day had come to an end. Rain was pouring down outside; Students were running around trying to leave quickly to beat the storm. Stewie had no energy for any of this. he slowly walked out of his last class, everyone around him was blurred… he was focused on his thoughts, on Brian (still) he doesn’t know if he will ever get over that dumb dog, he feels a physical and mental connection to him, spiritually, Stewie has never felt this way towards anyone and he knows he will never feel this for anyone. But why?_

_Why Brian? Why an arrogant self-observed, womanizer with the biggest ego I have ever seen? Why not some sweetheart who respects people, who isn’t so up themselves._

_‘I hate him!’_

_Stewie thought to himself._

_‘But I love him so much…’_

_Stewie steps down the marble stairs, slippery rain water dripples down, a few students slipping over because they were in a rush to get home. Stewie walked slowly, carefully, he reaches the bottom to hear a honk. He jumps startled slightly. He flings his head around to see a white Toyota Prius. Brian._

_Stewie did /not/ want to walk home in the rain and he didn’t want to catch the bus… no other choice really. He walks over and gets into the front. A few students from his first class see this and start whispering._

_“Bye Mr. Griffin~!” some of the girl’s giggle, trying to embarrass poor Stewie. Brian waves at the girls and starts up the car._

_“How was your day?” Brian smiles._

_“Terrible.” Stewie spat angrily._

_Brian sighs. “Stewie… what was I meant to do? I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would tell me the same old… ‘it won’t work’ and ‘I bet she is like all the others’ you know how you make me feel when you say those things?!” Brian groans._

_“But it is true! You know it is Brian, I’m sorry but the story is always the same with you. And that isn’t even why I’m mad.” He sighs._

_“Why then!?” Brian whines not sure what he has done wrong._

_“You knew I was alone, had nobody, that I had been bullied already, embarrassed myself the moment I walked in, you knew I would want to see you, to spend time with you, yet you still make plans with that blond whore! I can’t believe you!” Stewie buckles his seatbelt and turns the radio on not wanting to hear this stupid mutt anymore._

_Brian turns it off._

_“Stewie… I am sorry, really, I didn’t know it meant that much that I would stay with you! You didn’t even ask me to spend time with you.”_

_“you should know me by now Brian…! I don’t care for anyone else. And what you said to me, that hurt me, more than anything. You are meant to be my best friend not to be pushing me away! I never push you away! When I do, I pull myself back in line… remember Hudson? Remember how jealous you got? I gave up a whole friendship with him so /you/ were happy, when have you ever done that for me?” Stewie was starting to get emotional his eyes turning glassy, hormones were getting to him, becoming older was hard, as it is for many teenagers, but for a teenager that is intellectually smarter than everyone it is hard to make friends that he likes and wants to keep, he likes Brian, Brian should feel honored._

_“Stew…” he stops the car and turns to the boy. “I know… I know, I made a mistake, I was just stressed today and, I wouldn’t want you to go away any day, if I’m honest, I have always been scared that as you grow older you would forget about me, I dread every day that one day you will turn around and say ‘Brian I don’t want to be friends anymore’ I wouldn’t trade our friendship for the world… and heheh yes I remember with Hudson.” His cheeks heat up. “I was a bit jealous… but I was afraid! That you would never want to speak to me again… and Stewie? You know that you are literally the only friend I really have, girls? They do come and go, you’re right, maybe one day I’ll find the one. But I will /never/ forget you, /ever/ I promise you.” Brian reaches out and places his paw on Stewie’s hand._

_Stewie looks up at Brian, his heart was racing now. He glances down at Brian’s paw. This was so confusing; he was meant to be mad at him! now he just wants to kiss him… Stewie’s cheeks dusted with a bright pink colour, everything Brian said was so sweet… but it still wasn’t what he wanted to hear, he doesn’t just want to be his ‘best friend that he will never forget’ he also wants to be the one! But how was he suppose to be upset? Brian was making him feel things… he wants to kiss him so badly, those lips looks so perfect, imagine how many luckily girlfriends he has had that get to kiss him every day… imagine how amazing it must feel! oh my god he wants Brian so badly! Stewie’s gaze softens… he looks at Brian’s paw on his hand, he felt excited. No! NO! why is he feeling this! he looks up at Brian and scans every feature of his face feeling more and more connected._

_“I- I can’t forgive you.” He pulls his hand away and looks away._

_“what!? Why!” Brian whines._

_“Because! You can’t just hurt me and apologize every single time and expect me to be happy! No! you can’t use your tricks on me! your charms… that stupid hot face of yours UGH! No!”_

_“Pardon?” Brian laughs nervously._

_“Hmm?” he said high pitched as he tilted his head._

_“you called me hot…?” Brian looks concerned._

_“Hmm?” by saying ‘hmm’ Stewie was hinting that he meant it and he wasn’t taking it back._

_“I- uh never mind, look Stewie, I will do anything for you to forgive me! please don’t stay mad at me…” Brian pouts._

_“Anything?” Stewie turns his head with a smirk._

_“Uh, well, anything that isn’t weird or that could get someone hurt.” He points out._

_“Fine. Take me out.” Stewie orders._

_“Tonight!?” Brian exclaims loudly._

_“Yes. Tonight.”_

_“Can’t” Brian look down nervously._

_“Why not!?” Stewie aggressively spoke._

_“I have… plans.”_

_“Oh my god! with her? It’s her isn’t it!?” Stewie was so mad right now!_

_“the nurse? Yes… but Stewie come on! you have to let me have this! have you seen her! She’s hot! Stunning! Her body is so…”_

_“Gross?” Stewie laughs._

_“Homo.” Brian chuckles._

_“Shut up dog. I am still mad at you; you have no right to laugh!” he spat. He crosses his arms and looks away from Brian._

_“Stewie… /please/!” Brian begs._

_“This is exactly what I was talking about! When you want to hang out with me, I drop everything I am doing for you! But when it’s the reversed situation? It is always ‘later’, ‘not now’, ‘can it wait?’ why can’t it be there and then! Why can’t you drop everything for me!” Stewie shouts._

_“Stewie you’re acting spoiled! I don’t have to drop everything for you! You don’t own the world.” He snaps._

_Stewie laughs. “You can’t be serious right now? To hell with you Brian! You always get your own way with me! I always make sure the world revolves around you; you are an egoistic, selfish mutt!”_

_Brian paused. He looks straight ahead… most the students have left. The rain was dying down into small droplets._

_“Stewie… you’re right okay? I am, but we are totally different people, you knew what you were getting into when you became my friend, you can’t pin this on me! we both have totally different lives, you’re still young Stew… you wouldn’t understand.”_

_Stewie groans. “Fine. I changed my mind; I want to come with you.”_

_“Wha- Pardon?”_

_“I said; I want to go to the nurse’s house with /you/ that is the only way I will forgive you, makes us both happy right? Compromising! We both get what we want.”_

_“Stewie you can’t come with me. No. okay? No.” Brian shook his head, this was unbelievable._

_“why not?” Stewie asks._

_“many reasons kiddo! First one being, who brings a kid on a first date, two, what do you think the school would think if they found out I took a child to a date with another teacher and three; I am trying to get laid here!” Brian groans._

_“hmm, I guess I am still mad at you.” Stewie looks out the window ignoring Brian now._

_“Stewie… be reasonable! /please/”_

_“okay, compromise with me Brian. Right now.”_

_“I’ll take you to a gold class movie tomorrow night.” Brian smirks._

_“Deal.” Stewie said the moment Brian finished his sentence, he wouldn’t ignore a chance to see a movie with his crush, no way in hell would he!_

_“Promise me.” Stewie adds._

_“I Promise you.” Brian smiles._

_That smile… Stewie had to accept it, Brian was just too cute!_

_“Alright, can we head home already?” Stewie chuckles._

_“Yeah, I have to get ready for my date!” he laughs happily._

_The ride home was peaceful. They didn’t talk much but at least everyone was happy, Stewie was still concerned and jealous that Brian was going out with a girl tonight, what would he do? Chris will probably force him to play a game with him on the PlayStation… or something, he wasn’t happy about that, he also dreads to talk about his injuries to his parents, they will overreact for sure. Can’t forget another school day tomorrow, a chance to be bullied again… A lot was running through the teens mind at the time, but that happy thought of seeing a movie with Brian overlaid all of those negative thoughts. He simply couldn’t wait! Perhaps he could try something on Brian? Who knows? At least hold his hand, they could even cuddle! Gold class meant couches for two! He could cuddle right up to Brian… oh the thought of it made Stewie so excited, so happy… and made him feel in the best mood._

_They soon arrived home. Stewie was nervous to tell his parents what had happened… but it isn’t like he can avoid it; his face was all junked up! Stewie looks nervously up at Brian._

_“It will be fine, just tell them what happened…” Brian assures Stewie. Stewie nods. They both walk up to the front and unlock the door._

_Lois was practically waiting at the door for at least one of them to arrive home! When she saw both standing there, she was confused but it didn’t take her long before the attention turned to Stewie’s face._

_“Honey! What happened! Who hurt you! What did you do? Let me see right now!” she got to her knees and started to scan his junked face._

_“I’m fine mother. This kid decided it would be fun to attack me because I accidentally bumped into him, but no really I am fine.” Stewie rolls his eyes, he felt like Lois was overreacting too much… why was she so worried? This is normal for Stewie, he never gets along with others._

_“Fine!? Who was the kid! I will call the school right now and demand—”_

_“Lois- it’s okay… I work there.” Brian speaks up._

_“Wh- What? You work there?” Lois was shocked! She knew Brian was working at a school, but Stewie’s school?_  
  
“Really!? That- that is great! Stewie will have someone looking out for him.” she smiles. Brian chuckles nervously, this was what he was afraid of, Lois wanting Brian to give Stewie special treatment because it’s her kid. He tries to draw away from that.

_“Anyways… we will be discussing it tomorrow in a meeting… It will be dealt with; I promise I will try my best to make sure that kid doesn’t lay a finger on Stewie again.” Brian couldn’t do much… but he will try, he would hate to see Stewie hurt like that again._

_“Ooh! And tomorrow Brian is going to take me to see a movie!” Stewie adds with a cocky smile._

_“Oh, okay, sounds fun! What about tonight?” Lois asks._

_“Ugh. He has a lame date.” Stewie scoffs._

_“It isn’t a lame date!” Brian rolls his eyes._

_Stewie gave an innocent smile. “You’d have more fun with me at the movies, bet you.”_

_“Heh… anytime with you is fun kiddo” Brian ruffles Stewie’s hair and smiles. ‘’anyways I’m going to go get ready for my date~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live oh  
> Take, take, take it all, but you never give  
> Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss  
> Had your eyes wide open  
> Why were they open?  
> Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
> You tossed it in the trash, you did  
> To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'cause  
> What you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya   
> Throw my hand on a blade for ya   
> I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
> You know I'd do anything for ya   
> Oh oh, I would go through all this pain  
> Take a bullet straight through my brain  
> Yes, I would die for ya baby  
> But you won't do the same...


	4. Breaking a brick wall

**_Chapter 4. Breaking a brick wall._ **

_Brian spent at least 50 minutes picking out an outfit, Stewie wanted to help of course. Stewie was sitting on his bed just checking twitter to see if anything new had happened, he waits for Brian to finally finish getting ready. The white Labrador walks into Stewie’s room with a big grin on his face, he looked excited. he brushes off any dust remaining on his blue suit. A lovely blue suit and a yellow tie, it suited him so well! The suit fit perfectly with his body.  
“I’m done!” _

_Stewie looked up from his phone and his mouth dropped right away… he blinks a few times as his cheeks heat up. “Flawless! You’re absolutely flawless!” Stewie shouts excitedly, “You better dress this nice tomorrow too!” Stewie points out. Brian simply chuckles._

_The dog rubs the back of his neck and smiles, “What? Really? You really think I look that good? Oh, shush!” Brian knew how good looking he was right now, he tried not to act to up himself._

_“Amazing! Stunning, I mean, are you a model? I would think you’re a model Bry~ I mean those legs fit perfectly… really captures your body shape…” Stewie stood up from his bed and walked over to Brian. He places his hands against Brian’s chest…_

_“So well fitting here too…” he smirks, where was this going? Stewie’s hands lowered down to Brian’s hips, he felt at those too. “Oh, and the hips~ amazing!” he smirks… Brian was starting to realize what Stewie was doing, he attempts at walking back but only hit the door closed._

_“Heh… no- me? I’m not all that! stop showering me with lies…” Brian laughs nervously._

_‘Mmm…” Stewie’s little grubby hands slowly went lower… and lower… and—_

_“annnnyways—” Brian quickly moved out of his grip before anything could really happen. “Even if /you/ like it, do you think Sally will?” Brian had to bring up /her/ Stewie’s face heats a little from anger and jealousy but he calms down remembering the movies._

_“Of course! She will love it! You look so…” he gazes into Brian’s eyes. “Handsome… fresh… well fit… and those kissable lips…”_

_“Pardon?” Brian asks nervously._

_“hmm? Oh? Uh… I said I’ll… uh ‘kick her ass’ if she doesn’t think you look good” Stewie smiles innocently._

_“Riiighhht…” Brian opens Stewie’s bedroom door._

_“Anyways I better get going!” Brian ruffles Stewie’s hair. “See you later kiddo.”_

_“What! Bry… already?” Stewie whines._

_“Yes Already! I’ll be back before you know it!” Brian smiles._

_“You said that last time…” Stewie mumbles and closes his door once Brian had left. Stewie sadly walked over to his bed and face planted into his pillow. He whines and mumbles into his pillow. “why.” Stewie was jealous right now, Brian looked amazing, he always does and just the thought of another being able to actually kiss him, touch him… this was unfair!_

_Stewie smashes his fist into his pillow… he was just so angry! He at least wanted a little more time before Brian went to bang some girl he just met. Stewie just wanted to cry._

_There was a knock at Stewie’s door._

_“Go away.” He whined._

_It was Chris. Chris could hear in Stewie’s voice that he was upset; something was wrong and Chris wasn’t going to ignore his little brothers cries. He opens the door anyways._

_“Get out Chris!” Stewie orders him. “I’m not versing you in a game! Not tonight” Stewie sat up and hugged his pillow tightly._

_Chris shook his head as he took a seat at the end of the bed. “That isn’t why I am here Stewie.” Chris explains._

_“Then why must you bother me?” Stewie groans._

_“Because I care about you! I know something is upsetting you and I’m not just going to stand in the corner and let my little brother cry. Talk to me… I can help… I may not be the smartest or at any level of smarts as you but I at least want to try help and understand what you’re feeling…” Chris places a hand on Stewie’s shoulder. “please.”_

_Stewie took a long sigh._

_“It’s complicated…” he spat._

_“oooh I know what it is…” Chris shook his head._

_“what? No, you do not! you have no idea.” Stewie growls._

_“Oh, but I do… everyone goes through this in some sort of way, it’s a guy isn’t it?” Chris smirks._

_“Fuck off, don’t assume my sexual preferences!” Stewie grunts._

_“Umm, at this point Stewie it isn’t even a guess it’s obvious—” Chris points at a small pride flag Stewie has hung on his wall._

_Stewie sighs. “fine. It is a boy…” Stewie looks away blushing, he didn’t want Chris to make fun of him._

_“Knew it! I know what you are feeling bud… I mean I’m not gay— but like with girls! It’s hard, I’m guessing rejection?” Chris asks._

_“Once again Chris, you don’t know what I am feeling, it isn’t like some dumb crush that lasts a week, I’m not some silly school girl who wants to get in everyone’s pants, and no I don’t just like someone or love someone… I’m… /in/ love with someone.” Stewie sighs. It was good to finally get that off his chest._

_“Is it Brian?” Chris looked stewie dead in the eye, no emotion in his face or voice. He was positive that Stewie had a crush on Brian at this point._

_“It is not Brian!” Stewie spat angrily as he crossed his little arms._

_Chris slightly raises his eyebrow. “It’s Brian.”_

_“No! It is NOT Brian!” Stewie protests. “W-wait, did he say something?” Stewie asks with a tone of excitement in his voice._

_“I don’t talk to Brian, he didn’t say anything, /but/ I recall about 14 years ago you said something similar… asking me about Brian, heh, you weren’t afraid to admit it then Stewie, I know it’s Brian.” Chris rolls his eyes._

_“I’m not as stupid as you think I am, this is not new to me it has been clear to me your affection and love… and the attachment to that arrogant mutt for many years now! The way you look at him, act around him… It’s obvious Stewie!” Chris knew a lot more things… but he will keep silent for now._

_“I have no clue what you’re talking about! Never have and never will like Brian” he turns away not wanting to talk to Chris anymore._

_Chris chuckles. “Aight, if you say so… then who is this guy you are sooooo in love with?” Chris raises brow._

_“Oh… you know! Just some dude… heh”_

_“What’s his name?” Chris smirks._

_“Uh… ahhhh… /LOOK/ Hypothetically /IF/ I’m saying /IF/ here, if it was Brian, not saying it is! Just /IF/ it was Brian… What would you think…?” Stewie asks nervously._

_Chris’ tilts his head. “What would I think?” he sighs shaking his head. “Look Stewie, I don’t like Brian, the way he acts he isn’t actually all that, he is so fake… and god such a loser! And that’s coming from me… and, no I wouldn’t exactly want you to date him because I feel like he would just hurt you, like all those girls hearts he broke… but, if you really do love him, I just want you to be happy…” Chris smiles a little._

_Stewie goes silent. “Brian… he can be like that, but there are so many good sides to him too! He is caring, loving, a really good singer… he is handsome… and oh boy does he know how to win over a heart…” Stewie sighs…_

_“So, Is this still hypothetically? Or? Is it Brian?” Chris asks._

_“Hmm? What?” Stewie had zoned out._

_“You went on about how he is handsome… and knows how to win a heart…?” Chris knew it was Brian, too obvious._

_“Okay yes, fine it’s Brian, are you happy now?” Stewie snaps._

_“No, not really” Chris grunts._

_“what! Why? You spent all this time getting me to admit it!” Stewie whines._

_“Oh, uh yeah I am happy you told me Stewie, but I’m not happy it’s Brian, I mean… come on? Brian? Ew.” Chris fake gags._

_“Shut your mouth.” Stewie hisses._

_Chris chuckles. “Okay I’m sorry.”_

_“You… aren’t going to tell anyone right?” Stewie asks nervously. “I don’t think many people would approve…” Stewie sighs._

_“No, I’m not telling anybody, I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into…”_

_“Chris, I’ve known for years! I know Brian, more than anyone… I will be fine with that, its just… he doesn’t love me!” Stewie cries._

_Chris sighs. “Well… Can’t you just leave it then—”_

_“NO! That’s the whole problem Chris! I don’t love anyone else! I never have! And I never will… Brian is the only one I want…” Stewie cries._

_“Why? He is worthless!”_

_“/This/ this is what I mean! You don’t understand Chris! This is too complicated…” tears stream down Stewie’s face._

_“Stewie, just come onto him?” Chris suggests._

_“I have been for years! He keeps avoiding it!” Stewie cries._

_“Try harder! Brian is the type to avoid, you just need to keep trying, he must have a breaking point, keep doing this but even /more/ his walls that he has built for this situation will soon tumble down… you need to find his weak spot… and SLAM! You can do this Stewie! I know Bran has somewhat feelings for you deep down… I can see it!” Chris exclaims._

_Stewie sniffles. He looks up at his older brother with hope. “Y-You’re right! I’ve seen his walls break before… he just builds them up so quickly—”_

_“Because you only knocked the wall down you didn’t break the bricks he laid!”_

_“He would be lying if he said he didn’t love me, I see it in him, I know he likes me back… but I get so close to breaking the wall and the bricks… but he builds it up so fast.” Stewie whines_

_“Well, Didn’t you? When I kept pestering you, you just kept building but then you had enough and gave up” Chris points out._

_“so, what you’re saying is… while he works at my school I will continue ‘pestering him’ aka… flirting and such, then finally BAM! Let it out! Point the obvious to him! that I know he loves me and he wants me!” Stewie says excitedly._

_Chris smiles._

_Stewie smiles. He wraps his small arms around Chris tightly._

_“Thank you… so much…”_

_“anytime Stewie…”_

_Chris still didn’t agree that Stewie should be with Brian, he has strong opinions on him and how he acts… but if Stewie is aware and loves him, Chris will support them all the way through, he just wants to see his little brother happy even if that means he is happy with Brian, It may take him some time to try like Brian and not be so negative towards him all the time… he will try for Stewie’s sake at least._

_Chris pulls back from the hug. “Best little bro I could ask for”_

_Stewie smiles widely. “This truly means a lot to me Chris… and I mean it when I say this, you’re not an idiot, you’re smart.” Stewie places a hand on his shoulder. “And I mean that.”_

_Chris felt good about himself, he basically just parented Stewie! Stewie is very difficult to parent, yet Chris managed it tonight, this was a great feeling and he is so glad that Stewie has the trust to tell him these things and he is lucky he knows, he can now watch Brian like a hawk and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid if they do end up together._

_“I’m going to go play some video games now, you alright to be left alone?” Chris asks concerned.  
  
_

_“I’ll be fine Chris.” Stewie smiles. Chris nods slightly and slipped off the bed._

_He left the room._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

_The Labrador was already in his car on the way over to Sally’s, he was quite excited to see her. It had been quite some time since he has dated, it would be nice to get back into the game! Brian pulls up in her drive way. A lovely small house just at the end of the street. He checks himself in the car mirror making sure he looked presentable, he combed his paws through the fur on his head. He took a deep breath in and then exhaled._

_“I can do this…” he whispers to himself before stepping out of his car. Brian makes his way over to the door. He gives a small knock. “Sally!” he calls out._

_The beautiful blonde nurse opens the door… she was wearing a pink lacy dress; her hair was tied back in a bun… she looked Brian up and down with a smirk._

_“well you’re well-dressed~” she giggles._

_Brian smirks “Only for the prettiest lady~” he winks._

_She giggles again, she takes his paw and pulls him inside._

_“Maybe a little over dressed~?” Sally slipped his blazer off and tossed it to the ground, Brian could already tell this was going to be a good night. Brian steps forward and presses his lips against Sally’s lips, she kisses him back deeply…_

_Brian liked this… a lot! But he couldn’t stop thinking how far it would have gone with Stewie before Sally came in… what would he have done? Brian felt guilty, he enjoyed when Stewie was close… when Stewie was touching him- he felt an urge to kiss him. Brian was so disgusted himself, how could he let himself think such things about an underage boy… why was he even thinking about him in that way?_

_“Brian…?” Sally mumbles as she pulls away. “Is something wrong?” she frowns. “I thought you wanted this!” she asks nervously._

_“Huh!? I do! I just… haven’t been with someone so beautiful before… I just can’t believe it!” nice save Brian._

_“Awh! You’re just so sweet~” she leans back in and kisses Brian. Brian tried his best to push any thought of Stewie down, he shouldn’t be thinking about him at a time like this. a part of him wished it was Stewie kissing him right now but his wall was built up, tall and strong, so that part was hidden, Brian didn’t even want to believe it himself! His heart says yes… his mind says no._

_Brian distracts himself from the truth by kissing Sally more intensely, they slowly back onto the couch and start making out there… Brian allowed his hands to slowly reach up her shirt… Sally enjoyed that… Brian presses his paws against her, she moans in the kiss… soon this makeout session and small touches reached the bed…_

_Brian was already fucking her. Getting all his stress out… “Ahhhh Sally~” he moaned. Brian’s phone had about 50 missed messages from Stewie, they all started coming through hours ago now._

_His last three messages…_

**_Stewie:_ ** _When are you coming back?_

**_Stewie:_ ** _I’m getting tired of waiting!_

**_Stewie:_ ** _I miss you._

_Of course, Brian was having too much fun to even check in with Stewie to let him know he was at least okay, how is Stewie meant to know? He could have been murdered or anything! Stewie was stressing out. He lay in his bed holding his phone tightly, he glares at the bright screen, it lit up his whole bedroom, he waits and waits for a response…_

**_Stewie:_ ** _Answer me damn you!_

**_Stewie:_ ** _Brian!_

_Stewie just wanted a little ‘hey I’m fine’ or something! He hated to disturb him by calling knowing he would be mad, but Stewie just wanted to check in… he had to call! He might break if he doesn’t!_

_Brian continued to ignore the messages; he was kinda busy Stewie…_

_Stewie calls…luckily just in time. Brian had finished, he lay there beside Sally, both naked, hot and sweaty._

_“Holy shit… That was amazing” Brian chuckles. He glances at his phone taking a hold of it._

_“huh?” and here comes the thought of Stewie… crawling back into his mind._

_“who is it?” The nurse looks over._

_“Uh… Stewie…” he slips out of bed. “I have to take this…” he mumbles once he saw how many messages he had been leaving. Brian walks down stairs to the living room and answers the call._

_“BRIAN!” Stewie yells into the phone._

_“Shit, calm down, what do you want?” he snaps._

_“I have been texting you for hours! Why haven’t you been responding! I was getting worried…” Stewie whines._

_“Stewie I am kinda busy— I just had some amazing se—”_

_“please, I don’t want to hear about how you fucked her… I just wanted you to text me one fucking time!”_

_“Stewie I’m sorry! I wasn’t going to stop just because you wanted to talk, I said when I get home we can talk again!” Brian scoffs._

_“Well I figured you weren’t going to be home anytime soon… honestly you worried me asshole!”_

_Brian sighs. “I’m sorry I didn’t text back…” he knew that’s all Stewie wanted to hear._

_“It’s… fine, when are you coming home?” They were like a couple already… well Stewie acted like it, like making sure he was okay asking when he will be home._

_“Ah, Well I might stay here.” Brian admits._

_“TO HELL YOU ARE!” Stewie shouts_

_“Stewie! Calm down…”_

_“I want you to drive me to school tomorrow!” Stewie growls._

_“Oh shit… I forgot!” Brian quickly grabs his clothes off the couch, he can’t stay here! He has a class first thing again! and he hasn’t even got his work clothes here or nothing!_

_“Dumbass.” Stewie grumbles._

_“I’m coming home now! Just be patient!”_

_“Okay… good… because I missed you…” Stewie mumbles._

_Brian sighs. “I-I missed you too… I’m on my way okay?”_

_“Love you Bry.”_

_He had already hung up._

_“Sally! I have to go, just realized the time, I have a class tomorrow” Brian explains while he slips on his pants._

_“oh! Of course! I was actually going to ask you to leave… my boyfriend should be home any minute…” she mumbles awkwardly._

_Brian froze in shock. He clutches his fists. “Boyfriend?” his teeth grit together. “and … you failed to tell me why…?” Brian spat angrily, he thought he scored, found himself another girlfriend! He hasn’t been in a proper relationship for so long, this hurt, a lot._

_“Well, if I told you, you wouldn’t sleep with me!” She scoffs._

_Brian slips on his shirt, his face said it all, he was angry, his eyebrows were lowered, but he didn’t want to say anything… he simply turns around. “Bye.” He said before leaving the bedroom. He races down stairs now scared that her boyfriend would be home any minute, he felt stupid, of course she was taken, that wouldn’t be that much of a problem if she told him, he is fine with having fun with a girl who just needs pleasure because she isn’t getting enough but she didn’t even tell him! and Brian was looking forward to a relationship… he was pissed. He got in his car and slammed the door. He pulled out of the driveway as quickly as he could and drove off._

_On the way back home, Brian needed someone to talk to, he was upset… he called Stewie back, placing his phone on his knee. Stewie of course picked up right away._

_“Ello!”_

_“Stewie, she has a boyfriend.” Brian groaned with clear annoyance in his voice._

_“and that wasn’t obvious from the beginning? Look at her Bry! She is a total slut!” Stewie scoffs. “I’ll get revenge on her if I have too, what’s her address?”_

_“Stewie, no! I- really like her! Do you think it could still work? Like we could just do it behind her boyfriend’s back right?”_

_“Brian, think about it, does that sound like a good idea to you?” Stewie asks._

_“No… I guess not… ugh… this sucks.”_

_“It does… it does… well shame I suppose.” Stewie seemed so unphased. He knew it would happen; he didn’t trust her from the beginning._

_Although Brian is sad, Stewie couldn’t help feel excited, he was guilty for feeling this way but how could he not!? Brain is vulnerable… he is alone, perfect time to start the plan he made with Chris earlier._

_“well… if it makes it any better, you can sleep in my room tonight buddy~” Stewie hums._

_“You sure? … I would really like that; I could use a friend.”_

_“A friend or more…”_

_“huh?”_

_“Hmm? I didn’t say anything~” Stewie purrs._

_Brian sighs “Home in 2 minutes, I will talk then.” He hangs up._

_____________________________________________________________________________

**_Home._ **

_Brian walks in, he tosses his keys onto the kitchen table and heads upstairs. He had his own room now due to Meg moving out, he didn’t exactly sleep in there, just stores his stuff, like clothes, he got changed back into his beloved red collar. He strolls into Stewie’s room who was of course was waiting up for Brian. he was sitting up writing down notes for a new invention he was possibly going to work on. he looked up when he heard Brian come in, he looked honestly drained. Brian slowly walks over to Stewie’s bed. He pulls himself up and sits on the edge. Stewie doesn’t even hesitate to get up and crawl over to him. he wraps his arms around Brian digging his face into his soft white fur. Brian hesitantly placed an arm around Stewie, he was feeling unsure about their relationship lately._  
  


_Stewie looks up at Brian with an innocent smile. Brain fakes a smile… Stewie could see he was hurt by what Sally had done. Stewie sighs taking his paw._

_“Hey at least you got some action!” he smiles._

_Brian chuckles nodding, “I guess I did…” he squeezes Stewie’s hand lovingly._

_It was just passing midnight, Stewie yawns. “I’m getting tired.” Brian yawns too. He nods in agreement. Brian pulls his paw away and lays down at the end of the bed. Stewie grabbed his paw and dragged him over to the pillow._

_“Stewie—”_

_“Come on Brian! just this once” Stewie looked up at him with big innocent eyes. Brian was so unsure about sleeping beside him… but what will change? Stewie has always acted sexually towards him, its nothing new, why was he worrying! Its not like he himself is starting to feel anything and, stewie? Flirting is just him joking! This is all the thoughts Brian was having, any excuse his mind could make to tell him this was the right thing to do! he wanted to lay by him so badly… sniff his cute fluffy hair… wrap his arms around him and just be close… it might make him feel better._

_Brian let out a long sigh and laid down against the pillow, he grabs Stewie and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Stewie pulls the blanket over them both and snuggles in closer… he closes his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh, this was perfect… Brian was already warming up to him because of what happened, him being so vulnerable only made everything easier._

_“Goodnight Bry, I love you.” Stewie mumbles._

_Brian couldn’t help but smile, this just felt… right? But also so wrong at the same time… but it was like the wall had broken down just for a second, bricks not broken quite yet, but the wall was broken for now, it felt like every negative thought about being so close to stewie went away just like that… it may be due to how vulnerable he was, he needed someone close by him tonight, that someone happened to be Stewie. Brain leans in to Stewie’s oval forehead and plants a gentle kiss (lick)_

_Stewie shivers at the coldness but smiles knowing that this was a kiss… he broke his wall down. even if it was only for tonight at least he got another close moment with Brian._

_“Love ya too Stew…” Brian closes his eyes…_

_They both fall asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First chapter with 4000 words  
> i'm proud.)


	5. Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short chapter. (for a reason)

**_Chapter 5. Chris._ **

_The sun shines in through the crack in the curtain… it shines bright rays into Stewie’s room. By the time it was morning the position the boys were laying in was; Brian’s legs curled up right under Stewie, his arms were under his arms and over his chest, in a sweet cuddle position. Brian’s eyes slowly flutter open. He shifts slightly turning to lay back straight. Stewie Groans at all the movement, he grabs Brian’s paw and pulls him back closer for more cuddles. Brian wasn’t awake enough so the sudden jerk at his paw startled him. he jumps a little and his eyes fully open to see Stewie very close to him… Brian felt extremely guilty about sleeping in Stewie’s bed, something just didn’t feel right about it. last night he was so emotional he let his guard down and didn’t even think… now he… well he doesn’t regret it, he found it nice, calming, it really helped him get over what happened… but he feels uncomfortable that he is allowing this to happen? Like what would Peter and Lois think of him? that he is a creep, damn mostly everyone already thinks that about Brian anyways…_

_The Labrador turns his head to the side… a smile creeps to his lips as he saw how peaceful Stewie looked… he has always been the cutest child out of the griffin family. Brian runs his Paw through Stewie’s messy brow locks… he just watches him rest smiling…_

_Stewie’s eyes slowly open. “hmm… Brian…?” Stewie looks up at the dog._

_Brian gives him a loving grin. “Morning Stew” he said finally sitting up. Brian lets out a small yawn and stretches his arms behind his head._

_“You look tired Bry…” Stewie chuckles._

_“Heh… I’ll be fine, I should get ready for today.” He slips out of the bed and Stewie follows behind him. “Start getting ready, if you want me to drive you to school you need to get ready quickly, I need to go early to prepare for my class” Brian explains before leaving Stewie’s room. Stewie grabs his uniform and starts to get changed._

_Brian goes into his room and finds a cream colour suit for today, with a brown tie. Brian wasn’t much of a clothes wearer but the school policy makes him wear something more ‘appropriate’._

_Lois was already awake making breakfast for the morning, she was making pancakes, she felt terrible about what happened to her poor baby and wanted to treat him before another day at school._

_“Stewie! Sweetie!” she calls him down._

_Stewie slowly makes his way down, his hair was messy and still not combed, but other than that he was ready whenever Brian wanted to go._

_“Hmm?” he looks up at his mother and her pancakes._

_“I made a treat for my special boy!” she smiles. Stewie slips onto a chair and waits silently, he was rather tired after waiting up all night for Brian._

_Brian comes down stairs all ready for the day, he turns the expresso maker on and starts to make himself a morning takeout coffee._

_“Brian! when did you get home?” Lois asks curiously._

_“Huh? Oh… late last night.” Brian answered._

_“Last night? I checked your room around 1am as I went to the bathroom, I didn’t see you.” Lois points out._

_“Oh… ah, yeah I uh was in Stewie’s room.” Brian chuckles nervously, he hated saying that, and the way he said it made it sound weird._

_“Oh… Uh okay, why were you in there?” Lois had a hint of theory and suspicion in her tone._

_“Stewie was not sleeping very well, he was worried about school and stuff so I said id stay with him.” Brian explains to Lois with a more confident tone than before._

_“Oh… Okay, did you uh sleep on the floor? I didn’t see you there when I walked past.” Brian must have been in a blind spot, with the blankets covering him and it being dark Lois must have missed him all together._

_“I was! I just hah, was on the side of the bed you can’t see.” He lies. No way was he telling Lois he slept in a young boy’s bed… that would be really weird and Lois wouldn’t approve._

_Lois just gave Brian a ‘look’ the look was hard to work out… Brian awkwardly just looks away. What was he meant to do? he can’t really do anything!_

_Chris was in the kitchen eating cereal watching this all go down, he couldn’t help but let out a small quiet laugh as he slowly turned his attention towards Stewie, whom was blushing like no tomorrow._

_Lois places the pancakes on Stewie’s plate, he begun to eat. Lois left the room to go wake Peter. Chris smirks at he stares at Stewie. Stewie knew exactly why Chris was giving him such a look, poor Brian stood in the corner really uncomfortable about everything that just went down._

_Stewie looks down at his pancakes and shakes his head. “I am not hungry; I’m going to pack my bag” he leaves the kitchen and heads up stairs._

_Brian sips on his coffee as he watches Stewie leave the room. This left Brian and Chris alone._

_“Brian. Can you sit at the table?” Chris asks._

_Brian was slightly confused but he walks over anyways and sits across from Chris._

_Chris showed frustration in his face… he glares at Brian making the poor lab uncomfortable. He shifts in his seat and looks away nervously, he had no idea what was about to go down but he knew it couldn’t be good._

_“Listen Brian, Clearly you just lied to my mother, you may have her fooled but I am not fooled, Stop with /this/ it is weird… you are acting … Ugh, I can’t stand to look at you, the way you trick my little brother, he thinks you’re amazing Brian but you’re nothing but a worthless piece of shit.” Chris spat angrily. “Stop playing him like this, stop confusing him…” Chris stood up from the table. “Beware Brian. I’m watching every move you make with him.” Chris left the room just like that._

_Was Chris against or for trying to help Stewie get with Brian? it was hard to tell since most things Chris says doesn’t make much sense. Is this Chris’ way to scare Brian to stay away from his little brother because he doesn’t want Brian to hurt him? but what about everything he said about Stewie being happy? Well of course he still wants Stewie to be happy, but he is having mixed emotions, at the same time he hates to think of Brian with Stewie… just imagining the dumb things Brian could say or do to upset Stewie… it scared Chris, he didn’t want Stewie to be happy WITH Brian, in general he wants him to be the happiest person alive it just pains him that Stewie finds that happiness within Brian and he feels the only way he can convince Stewie that Brian isn’t the one who he loves, is to scare Brian into avoiding him._

_Brian just sat there, staring at his coffee. He had no clue how to respond to that, he had no idea what had got into Chris all of a sudden, why did he care so much about him being around Stewie… and what did he even mean by that? Brian felt sick to his stomach but had no idea why… like a feeling of instant guilt from what Chris had said, he felt like he had done something extremely wrong. Brian was shaking slightly. He was so confused._

_“Okay Bry I’m ready to go” Stewie spoke as he entered the kitchen._

_Brian jumped, his eyes go wide as he saw Stewie, his cheeks darken and he feels a sharp pain in his stomach… what Chris had said, it stuck with him, he was afraid now… afraid to be left alone with Stewie in case he did something horrible… something he really shouldn’t do… that thing Chris is trying to prevent whatever it may be._

_Little does Brian know, it has nothing to do with how ‘wrong’ it is, no! Chris couldn’t care less if it was an older dog and a kid- he doesn’t judge people like that, He just doesn’t want Brian to hurt his brother. He has seen how Brian treats women. Chris is positive Stewie will get the same treatment. He doesn’t trust Brian, what he says and does, how he acts… it angers Chris. Brian is so fake, and Chris hates that! Chris is afraid that Stewie doesn’t see the ‘real’ side to Brian… but he does! Stewie knows Brian more than anyone, if anything Brian would benefit from being with Stewie, Stewie won’t take the lies and the fakeness, the crap he gives those girls he would never allow Brian to act like that, he will keep him in line, and he /knows/ what kind of person Brian is, he /knows/ what he is getting into, Chris needs to understand that. Stewie loves Brian, even if he makes mistakes… many… many mistakes… Stewie will never stop loving him even if Chris can even /THINK/ of trying to stop him with some stupid plot to sabotage his love._

_If Stewie finds out what Chris said to Brian, he will be mad… but he won’t hate him, how could he? Chris is looking out for him, besides Stewie knew what he was getting himself into when he told Chris the truth about his feelings towards Brian. Chris may be watching Brian like a hawk but Stewie is a step-in front each time._

_“huh? Yeah… Lets go. Brian finished the last bit of his coffee and grabs his wallet and keys. As Brain went out to the car, Stewie quietly followed behind opening an app he programed on his phone, he inserted a chip into is pancake to know exactly what Chris would say to Brian when he left the two alone… he listened in._

_Stewie sighs._

_“Oh Chris…” he shook his oval shaped head._

_He wasn’t surprised, he knew this would happen. This still wasn’t going to stop his plan, Chris may have /tried/ to convince Brian into not talking to Stewie, but when does Brian ever seriously listen to Chris? Besides Stewie is using Chris’ other advice still, he respects him for helping yesterday, so for this little issue that Chris has begun this morning even if he thought ‘oh shit why did I tell that to Stewie? What if they actually do end up together’ last night or something the rather and knew he had to ‘fix’ that problem, he hasn’t solved anything, the only thing he has created is Stewie angry at him for acting like that. though Stewie can’t stay mad at him forever since at first, he did try help… even if he changed his mind the next day, Stewie knows Chris is afraid and doesn’t trust when he says ‘I know Brian’ and ‘I know what I’m getting myself into’ but he will, he will when he sees how happy Stewie will be once he won the heart of his lover._

_Stewie sits in the passenger seat of the car and waits for Brian to start. Stewie stays silent for a little, he then fiddles with his seatbelt, (on purpose) “Oh Brian~ can you do this for me? my hands are really cold and are stinging…” Stewie pouts._

_Brian groans. He leans over Stewie to his seatbelt to put it in, Stewie scratches Brian behind the ear purring out a flirtaous “Good boy~”_

_Brian shot back to his seat right away. He felt the guilt again… what Chris said repeats in his mind. He gulps. He starts his car and doesn’t even look at Stewie after that._

_Stewie thought this may make things more fun! Chris may have thought he made it harder, but the more Stewie flirts and the more Brian resists the more Brian is going to want, you always want something you can’t have… perfect plan honestly._

_Half way to school and Brian speaks up._

_“Stewie do I make you uncomfortable, ever? You can tell me…” Brian asks._

_Stewie was surprised Brian would say such a thing. “Of course not! if anything you are the only one, I’m truly comfortable to be around… you allow me to be who I am and… it makes me very happy” Stewie admits._

_Brian gives a relieving smile. “I’m glad.”_

_Stewie looks up at Brian. “why? Do I make you uncomfortable?” Stewie asks quickly._

_Brian does sometimes feel uncomfortable, he isn’t sure if its himself or Stewie who makes him feel that way… but sometimes he looks at Stewie more than just a friend, it makes him feel extremely uncomfortable, but he can’t tell Stewie any of that! he simply shakes his head,_

_“What?! Of course not.”_

_They didn’t speak for the rest of the drive._


	6. Aydian is back...

**_Chapter 6. Aydian is back… again._ **

**_Nsfw! Gore!_ **

_Brian parks his car in the teacher’s car park behind the school today. Stewie slips out of his seat and waits for Brian to get out. They were much earlier today, which was better for Stewie, he doesn’t need to struggle past people to find his locker, he wouldn’t want the same thing that happened yesterday to happen again today. Neither did Brian._

_“Would you like me to walk you to your locker Stewie?” Brian asks sweetly, he wanted to protect the kiddo, something changed in his heart while they spoke in the car, it was only a small conversation but it meant a lot… If Stewie is comfortable with him then maybe he isn’t doing anything wrong? Then again… Stewie is still young, would he even understand his emotions? Brian tries not to think about it, his main priority is to get Stewie safely to his locker, he knows Lois is going to be worrying about him all day, Brian feels like it is responsibility to keep Stewie safe._

_Stewie nods smiling widely, he was so happy Brian asked, was this progress? Were they making progress here? Stewie indeed felt that, maybe tonight he could steal a kiss! He would need to work quite hard tonight if so._

_The boys make their way into the school through the back, the school was quiet in the early morning, a few students were unpacking their bags and teachers walking around. Stewie stayed close to Brian, almost latching onto him, he would hold his hand if he could… but he knows how ‘inappropriate’ that would be… It’s not fair! He knows Brian outside of school he should be allowed to do what he wants! Stewie crosses his arms and huffs as he walks._

_“What’s wrong?” Brian stopped walking to ask._

_“Hmm?” Stewie looks up slightly. “I just thought your hand looked so comfortable to hold! But sadly, we have the stupid ‘professional rule’” Stewie shook his head and let out a low huff._

_Brian’s cheeks go pink he looks down at Stewie’s small adorable hand, his heart thumps loudly, he places his right hand to his heart. He gulps. This was all part of Stewie’s little plan~ which so far? Was going perfect! Stewie smirks cockily, he knew what he was doing, it is called succeeding._

_“Heh, well, uh… maybe tonight.” Brian looks away. Stewie smirks. He was excited even more now; Brian’s walls were breaking faster than he expected._

_Brian takes Stewie to his locker and waits by him to put his stuff away. Almost like a body guard in case that kid shows up anytime soon._

_“I have to go soon to plan my first class.” Brian warns Stewie._

_“Oooh! Let me come sit in the classroom with you! /please/ Brian” he whines._

_Brian chuckles nervously as he looks around the room. “Uh… I guess you could, just don’t distract me too much!” he ruffles the kids head._

_“I won’t! promise.”_

_Stewie grabs out his books for first couple of classes and then follows behind Brian. he had English with Brian again. Brian unlocks the classroom door and allows Stewie to walk in first. Brian walks in after closing the door once they were both in. Brian goes over to his desk and takes out his work computer. He begins planning the lesson, he wanted to be perfect this time, yesterday was an embarrassment for him… well at least the girls thought he was good looking, that did boost his confidence._

_Stewie starts to sketch in a small book… he occasionally glances up at Brain, he couldn’t help but admire him… his features how they all fit together so well…his eyes trail down to those lips, he wonders when their next kiss will be and how amazing it can be… the kisses in the past were so perfect… and lovingly, he hopes he will experience another kiss soon… a real one, not just acting or playing pretend, a kiss that shows love and passion, real feelings… the more Stewie stares the more things he imagines doing to Brian… not just passionate things but sexual things… his heart was racing at he thought… Stewie remembers the time when he got Brian so lightly stroke the tip of his tail… oh god how much that turned him on… Stewie’s pants begun to grow tighter as he though… his pupils dilate as he just gazes at the most stunning man in his life. He has never been so in love… soon the pencil dropped from his hand and fell on the floor, it rolled across the room under Brian’s chair to hit his foot. Brian hadn’t even noticed the gazes from Stewie’s eyes, he was so focused on his work. He glances down at the pencil. He picks it up._

_Brian walks over to Stewie’s desk, his eyes advert down, a shimmer shines in his eyes when he spotted what he was drawing._

_Brian placed the pencil in front of Stewie._

_“is that me?” he chuckles._

_Stewie blushes. “Mhm, why? Do you want it?” he asks._

_“Why would you want to draw me?” Brian laughs._

_“what can I say? You’re a perfect model!” Stewie giggles._

_Brian looks down shyly. “heh, thanks Stewie.”_

_Stewie tears out the sheet and writes something down quickly for Brian._

_‘You’re perfect, never change who you are~! Love Stew.’_

_Stewie hands him the drawing with the small note in the corner. Brian looks at the words with the biggest smile ever. He looks up at Stewie, his eyes slightly glassy. “damn, I love you, kiddo, this… this means a lot to me!” Brian smiles sweetly._

_Stewie crosses his legs. He smiles. “Anytime Bry!”_

_Brian nods. He makes his way back over to his desk. He puts the drawing in his laptop bag, he was going to frame that for sure, Stewie was an amazing artist._

_Stewie was glad Brian liked it, he tried really hard on that one. Once Brian went back to working Stewie uncrossed his legs. He was ashamed in himself right now… he had an issue, down below… he couldn’t help it! Brian was all he was all he could think about. He tries to rub at his problem for around a minute, it wasn’t helping, more making things worse._

_“Uh, Brian! I am going to go the bathroom…” Stewie grabs his book as he stood up, to cover. Brian looks over curiously._

_“Do you need me to come with you?” Brian offers._

_“Hmm? No! no… I can go myself! I’ll be fine…” Stewie rushes out of the room his cheeks were bright red. He awkwardly walks down the hall. He was so embarrassed. he has had pitched tents thinking about Brian, but never in a public space. It was embarrassing but same time exciting and thrilling… he got a rush from it… he wanted Brian so bad, but it was too soon._

_Stewie makes his way to the bathroom and goes into one of the stalls. He locks the door. His heart was racing so fast, his cheeks puff out as he sits on the toilet seat… he rubs crotch through the fabric for a moment, he whines. Stewie slowly slips his hands down and grips himself. He began slowly jerking It off. “Mmm...” he goes a little faster, he closes his eyes tightly all he could picture was himself on top of Brian… grinding against him- Stewie bites his lip trying his best to keep any moans inside… he goes faster and harsher… “Nghh!” he hoped nobody walked past the bathroom, his moans were getting louder by the second. “B-Brian… B-Bry… ahhhh…” he throws his head back; his eyes roll back as he squirts. ‘Brian~!” he moans loudly. Oh god he prayed nobody heard that. Stewie finally relaxed… he got up and pulled his pants up properly. He headed out of the stall and washed his hands… that felt so good, although something was missing… Brian. Stewie imagines every night and day how amazing it must be to do something with Brian… all these lucky whores getting what he has always wanted, they don’t need to be patient… wait years, longing and in need for Brian, they get him the moment Brian lays his eyes on them._

_Stewie slowly makes his way back, he held the book under his arms as he walked. More kids were around now, pushing their way through to get to their lockers before class begun… Stewie was dreading seeing Aydian around… he was looking around every corner, but there was just so many people! Everyone was taller than him he couldn’t see anything! He could see faintly the classroom door up ahead… his walks a little faster… but it was too late. Stewie was stopped by Aydian. Of course._

_“Well, well… well if it isn’t the teacher’s pet” he grabs Stewie’s collar and slams him against the lockers. Stewie wasn’t scared! Why would he be! He just couldn’t be bothered dealing with it._

_“Well look, if it isn’t the depressed fucker” Stewie spat._

_Aydian kicks Stewie harshly in the nuts, Stewie groans loudly. “Your asshole English teacher gave me a detention, and I’ve been hearing that you’re his little pet~ isn’t that odd? A boy a dog’s pet, sounds hilarious! I can’t please you need that pathetic old dog to help /you/? Are you going to go cry to him again? make him suspend me?” Aydian smirks._

_“I wouldn’t suggest it, trust me. you tell him and I get in trouble again, I will make sure he gets fired, and you? You won’t come out of this school alive…” his voice was low…_

_Stewie looks up at Aydian his eyes fill with tears… he shakes it off and slowly gets to his feet. “I didn’t go cry to him, I’m not a little bitch. He found me; you should have been more careful who you were around.” Stewie angrily spat._

_“Oh…” he looks at his nail. “You want to get Brian fired?” Stewie smirks. “I wouldn’t suggest that~ ‘trust me’” Stewie purrs in a mock._

_“Oh? And why is that.” Aydian laughed, he honestly thought this was a joke._

_“Why? I don’t think you would want to know that… let’s just say I can make a machine to turn your insides out~ it may hurt… /a lot/ but for you? No~! you’re sooooo strong~” Stewie hums sarcastically._

_“You’re bluffing!” Aydian scoffs._

_“Am I Aydian? Do you really want to take that chance?” Stewie hums._

_Aydian scoffs, he few of his friends were behind him backing him up, by saying silly little things like,_

_‘how can that kid do anything?’_

_‘he is an idiot! He is clearly lying!’_

_Stewie isn’t lying! clearly, he could do whatever he wants to this asshole._

_“or… does that sound not painful enough? How about instead I skin you? Take off every piece of flesh on your body… how does that sound? Hmm? sounds lovely doesn’t it?” Stewie was not going to allow this bully to get in his way OR harm Brian and his carrier in any way shape or form._

_“Shut up before I slam your massive head into the locker” Aydian hisses._

_“Try me.” Stewie spat._

_Aydian swung his hand back and went for the whack, Stewie had already moved, Aydian slams his fist into the locker leaving a dent, people surround again just like yesterday. Kids begun to chant, ‘fight! Fight! Fight!’ Stewie smirks as he glares at Aydian._

_“Missed me~” Stewie hums._

_Aydian swung right there punching Stewie down to the ground… Stewie looked up at Aydian._

_“What? Are you going to cry now? Go back to that dumb dog of yours and expect him to fix anything? What could he do? he doesn’t even belong here, he can’t teach and he is such a loser, so go ahead tell him, you’ll just be a pathetic loser like him.” Aydian smirks._

_Stewie clutches his hands into fists… his blood was boiling; you can test his patients by insulting him all you like but the moment you bring Brian into it? you’re fucking dead. Stewie jumps up and charges towards Aydian slamming him into the ground, he climbs on top of him and starts throwing punches, kids chant louder. Stewie grabs his hair harshly and starts pulling at it, he places his foot against his throat._

_“TAKE IT BACK.” he shouts angrily. Aydian was choking, blood pouring out from his nose, his face was going pale._

_Brian ran out of the classroom to see what was going on-_

_Oh no._

_“Stewie!” he ran to them and pulled Stewie off Aydian as quickly as he could, he held him back, Stewie continued to kick and punch wanting to kill this bastard. “don’t ever fucking mess with me or I’ll kill you!”_

_Aydian gasps for air, he coughs. “f-fuck you. You’re dead.” Aydian growled before his friends took him away to the nurse’s office._

_“Everyone! Class right now!” Brian shouts. The students groan and start walking away… Stewie was struggling to calm down… he was so angry, his whole face was red, you could see the veins in his arms… there was blood on his fists._

_Brian sighs, he pinches the bridge of his nose. Once everyone was gone, he begun to speak._

_“what the hell were you doing!? You almost killed him!” Brian yelled angrily. Stewie immediately felt upset. he /hated/ when Brian yelled at him… Stewie sat down against a locker, he was puffed… he covers his faces with his small hands…_

_“Good.” Stewie grumbles as he crosses his arms over. “He deserved it for the horrible things he said.” Stewie growls._

_Brian sat down beside him to keep him calm._

_“What did he say?” Brian said in a gentler voice… he didn’t want to upset Stewie… he could see that whatever Aydian had said made Stewie really upset._

_“Horrible things… about you! Calling you names…” Stewie rubs his arm. “I couldn’t control myself Brian! I wasn’t going to allow him say things like that… he said he was going to try get you fired if I told you about him hurting me…” Stewie felt like crying, he was trying to hold his tears in… “Why can’t I just be liked?” the tears stream down his face._

_“Stewie…” Brian didn’t care if he could get in trouble, he placed his paw on Stewie’s hand, he rubs his hand gently. “Remember what you told me a few years ago? You don’t need anyone to like you… the only person who needs to like you, is /you/” Brian smiles. “And Stewie? Same goes, I like you! You are so advanced compared to these kids, they don’t understand, that’s why they pick on you, there is nothing wrong with you, I swear it. you’re amazing, talented… and strong, I know school is tough but you’ll get through it! you have me” he smiles._

_“b-b-but he- said he would get you fired!” Stewie gasps._

_“Stewie… that kid isn’t getting me fired, trust me, he hasn’t got the balls” Brian laughs._

_“He wants to kill me.” Stewie mumbles._

_“Ha! Like to see him try! He can’t go against you! The smartest kid alive!” Brian winks. Stewie’s heart raced, his cheeks heated and a smile reached to his lips. He wipes his tears away and sniffles._

_“And hey? He might report you, but you won’t get detention, you were defending yourself… and if they want to give you detention, they have to fight me, Lois, Peter, Hell! Even Chris, we won’t let that happen.” Brian turns fully to Stewie, he pushes Stewie’s locks out of his face and gazes into his eyes… Brian was getting a weird tugging feeling in his stomach, he tried his best to ignore the feeling._

_“Now come on, class is about to start!” Brian hops up and grabs Stewie’s hand to help him up too… Stewie stares into Brian’s eyes deeply… he wanted to kiss him right there… Brian felt an urge… he didn’t know what the urge was and why he felt it… he hated that he was feeling this way. He pulls his paw away._

_“Come on—”_

_Brian walked into the classroom. Stewie follows after. The bell hasn’t gone yet, Stewie sat at the front, he felt safer closer to Brian. Brian gives him a loving smile._

_“You okay?” he asks as he takes his seat._

_“Yeah. I’m fine thanks to you~” Stewie purrs._

_Brian nods… the feeling was creeping up on him, he felt sick, disgusted in himself, why was he feeling like this? towards a child, this was so off limits, he wanted to stop but he couldn’t! why was Stewie so attractive? Brian never saw himself as gay… so why is he so attracted to Stewie? It confused him so much!_

_The bell rings through the halls…_

_Class was about to start._


	7. Heart vs Brain

**_Chapter 7 Heart vs Brain_ **

_Children start entering and taking their seats. they were chatting about their nights from yesterday, some talking about exciting plans they have… Stewie? He continued to gaze… ‘Brian is so handsome in a suit,’ Stewie thought. Stewie wasn’t afraid of Aydian coming back for more, all he could think about is what Brian said, ‘maybe tonight’ he might get to hold Brian’s hand during the movie… and hand holding can lead to something more… he kept glancing up at the clock even though the day just started, it was hard to concentrate on anything but the plans he has with Brian, It was if nothing else even mattered right now._

_“Alright Class!” Brian claps his hands together and looks at the rows of children waiting for some kind of education, even if it came from Brian._

_Stewie snapped out of his thoughts and paid more attention to what Brian was saying. He explained the task much better than yesterday, clear spoke, no stutters and remaining eye contact. Brian had prepared himself this morning. He acted more confident, after Stewie helped him feel a bit better yesterday he feels like he could take on the world, he did a good deed helping Stewie this morning too, he is quite proud of himself, a big enthusiastic smile on his face as he taught the lesson, Stewie was so proud._

_The students paid more attention today, listening carefully, writing notes, its always best to show a positive attitude, he doesn’t even need to be right all the time, just the fact that he sounds like he knows what he is doing, that is enough for any kid to listen. ‘Who wouldn’t want to look at someone with such gorgeous smile~! he is so charming!’ Stewie thought, Stewie knew if only Brian had a little more confidence the students would love him!_

_The class flew by just like that, it was soon the end of the lesson which made Stewie sad! He wouldn’t be able to see Brian’s adorable smile for so long. Stewie takes his time. He didn’t want to go to his next class! he knew Aydian was waiting for a chance that he is way out of Brian’s supervision…_

_A few of the girls in Stewie’s class lean against Brian’s desk and start talking to him about something, Stewie couldn’t hear exactly. He quickly walks over to see what they were saying to /HIS/ dog._

_“Oooh Mr. Griffin, you’re so smart~” one girl said._

_“I love your confidence” The other girl giggles._

_Stewie felt his heart ache… his body tensed. He pushes past the girls, whom were trying to flirt with Brian. Brian looked quite happy to be talking with them, chuckling and smiling, that weird perverted dog! Stewie pushes past the girls and hops straight on the desk as if he owned the place._

_“Bry~” he purrs making sure he uses his nickname to piss off the other girls._

_“Could you possibly walk me to my class?” Stewie looks up at him with big dazzling eyes._

_Brian looks back at the girls the back at Stewie. “of course, kid” he wanted to protect Stewie from that bully, he promised and he isn’t breaking that promise and upsetting Lois._

_The girls scoff and turn around away from the boys._

_“Try hards.” Stewie mumbles under his breath. Brian heard._

_“And you’re not?” Brian smirks._

_“Only for you~” Stewie winks playfully. Brian licks his lips nervously and gets up from his spot, he tries his best to ignore such a comment… though something is telling him to give in… to flirt back… to do all these things his mind knows isn’t right!_

_Stewie hums, he swings off the desk and heads to the door. He knows that Brian’s wall is breaking, faster than he expected._

_“welp. Let’s go then!” Brian opens the door for Stewie, he steps out._

_Brian followed behind him like a body guard… protecting him from any harm… he also kept an eye out for Aydian knowing he was a big threat._

_Brian couldn’t help but think what sort of things Aydian could do to get him fired? What could he say? Lie? He has no proof of anything bad Brian has done… he wasn’t too stressed about it, besides this school won’t take his crap much longer, Brian is shocked that someone as low and horrible at Aydian made it into a school like this! It seems impossible, but then again, it’s clearly obvious. Aydian is a brat, which only means his parents spoil him and aren’t around enough to care what he does. He is a spoiled rich kid with abandonment issues… pathetic, Stewie is smarter than him… in so many ways._

_Brian is positive if Aydian was to have any blackmail on him, Stewie would have his back with some sort of way to get revenge or to end this all Aydian sham for good… knowing Stewie he could probably physically remove Aydian from ever even existing all it takes is a few minutes traveling back to the day he was born, just kill him the moment he enters into the world! Why not just go back even further and make sure his parents never met? Well, that could have more effects on others lives not just Aydian’s, for example what if it effects Stewie’s life? There is a possibility there. The butterfly effect is a tricky subject, but Stewie knows how to control it and is on top of what to do and not what not to do. he has been going back in time for years now…_

_Something Stewie hasn’t told Brian… but sometimes he goes back in time to experience moments he had with Brian… like he would watch in a corner, at cute thing him and Brian did… oh it fills him with joy._

_“We’re here!” Stewie smiles up at Brian._

_“Hey, listen, if Aydian is in any of your classes tell me and I’ll make sure you are transferred into another or something!” Brian informs the kid._

_“oh, don’t worry… he is older than me.” Stewie hums._

_“this school’s system is so weird! The whole point of the school is for students who need to advance who can’t advance in a normal school, but by putting grades in place like every other school it is only holding kids like you back! they should put it in levels… and…”_

_“Brian, I have to go” Stewie giggles._

_“Oh, heh right.” Brian chuckles._

_“Well, Ima go inform the principal about what happened, explain the situation about today, see what I can do.” Brian smiles widely._

_“My hero~” Stewie jumps up and quickly plants a kiss on Brian’s cheek._

_Nobody saw._

_Stewie quickly rushed into class._

_Brian stood there. His palms became sweaty… his heart was racing… he held his paw up to his cheek. He couldn’t help himself; a smile came to his cheeks and his tail wagged quickly. he loved that… but hated that he loved it…_

_He sighs._

_“cutie…” he mumbles._

_Brian turns around and makes his way up to the head office, he was scared to face the higher authorities about what happened today and yesterday! But he had too, it was his job. Brian strolls down the halls and up a set of stairs._

_A big golden door in front of him… Brian gulped before knocking._

_“enter.”_

_Brian peaks behind the door to see the headmaster at his desk, he looked about 60 years old, an angry old man stared at him._

_“Well? Sit, will you? I have stuff I must do.” he orders._

_Brian quickly sat down in a chair in front of him. his heart was pounding and not in a good way._

_“So, Aydian and Stewart got into a small dispute I hear from other teachers and students, and you were the one who stopped it, yes?”_

_Brian gulps nodding. “Yes. It happened twice now! Stewi- Stewart is a really creative kid his mind is always wondering; he didn’t see Aydian! And he bumped into him, Aydian didn’t take it lightly… he got angry and punched Stewart many times… and kicked him! Stewart was bleeding from his nose and was unconscious for at least a minute! Aydian had no remorse! And—”_

_“Enough.” His boss snaps harshly._

_“I know about yesterday; I have already allowed your request for Aydian’s detention. What happened this morning? I had a few students report that Stewie attacked Aydian.”_

_“Sir! He was defending himself! Aydian started him again today, verbally insulting him and threatening him, Stewie was protecting himself!” Brian said in a burst of sadness and a mix of anger._

_The boss raises a brow. “Stewie…? I assume you call him that at home? Listen Griffin if your relationship at home is going to effect how you see this issue I am going to have to ask you to leave and let me take matters into my own hands by giving them both a suspension, I want an honest truth of what he did.” He snaps._

_“okay… Okay, he did threaten Aydian back, But Alexander! He is a good kid! He never meant to hurt anybody!” Brian whines._

_Alexander opens Stewie’s records. “from this… I see that Stewie has had a past… with behavior issues and problems with being social with others dating all the way back to when he was a toddler… would you agree this is true?”_

_“No! well… yeah, he has never got along with anyone! but that doesn’t mean he is a bad kid!” Brian was trying his best here! He didn’t want to lose his job or upset Lois; he knows Stewie will be fine but Lois will be fuming!_

_“I wasn’t finished Griffin; I also see that he has been the most intelligent in every class also dating back to kindergarten… he has a lot of protentional… and I would hate for anything more negative on his report… I also have it here Stewart has oppositional defiant disorder, along with ADHD and anger issues… so I can see why he gets along with adults more than students… why he lashes out in violence. I don’t think Stewart is a bad student, he is smart in many areas and indeed does have a creative mind… but may I recommend something?” Alexander asks._

_“Of course.”_

_“I know he has tried therapy, counseling, physiatrists, pills… and none of them have worked well for him, instead of modern medicines I think he needs more… attention? I have a feeling the only attention he truly gets is with you? Correct?”_

_“Well sometimes his mother gives him attention but, he doesn’t have the best relationship with her, and peter? His father, works a lot, His sister doesn’t live in the house anymore and his brother… well Stewie avoids being with him sometimes… he can be a handful to be around. So yes, I would say I am here giving him the most attention.” Brian answered honestly._

_“I suggest, a man with three daughters of my own, you should take him out! Get creative with the places you go, pick a day that you do this every week, putting it off with only make him worse, so make sure you are positive you can take him out that day, he needs this Griffin.”_

_Brian nods. “I know.” Sometimes its hard for Brian to keep his promises… like when he meets a new girl or wants to write and work on novels… he doesn’t mean to put it off! But his boss is right, he needs a day specially for Stewie!_

_“Can I ask something? What about Aydian? Is he going to be punished…” Brian will be quite annoyed if the answer is a no._

_Alexander inhales._

_“Look, I really shouldn’t share this, but I feel like I must. Aydian was paid to attend here…” Brian knew it! “he really isn’t the ‘smartest’ here… as much as I want to give him detention I do not want his father on my back… look, all I can really do is move Aydian’s classes to the first floor, at least that way there is lesser chance of seeing him on Stewarts floor… I will ask the staff to keep an eye out, sometimes it is hard to know what is going on, we have many students who attend here… but we will try our best for their safety!”_

_Brian knew that Alexander couldn’t do much, he has been put in a horrible spot because one asshole of a father thinks he is better than everyone else and has a child who also thinks that way._

_“Thank you. For everything.” Brian stood up from his spot._

_“my pleasure, I do have to at least give Stewart a yellow slip, which only states to teachers that he must be at front of classes at all times, this is only his first punishment here I don’t want anything too effective, and Aydian has a Friday detention I wouldn’t want Stewart to be in the same room as him.”_

_“I understand sir, seems reasonable.” He nods in agreement._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**_Later that afternoon…_ **

_It was lunch. Stewie wasn’t spending his lunch alone, Brian was quite alone himself today… so he allowed Stewie to sit and eat lunch in his classroom. Stewie got a small snack from the cafeteria, just a muffin, he wasn’t hungry enough for anything more._

_“I talked to the principal… he asked me to give you this.” Brian hands Stewie the yellow slip._

_“What is it?” Stewie huffs._

_“Just a sheet of paper that says you need to sit at the front, but I think it will be good for you to be closer to the teachers, but guess what? No other punishment! As a teacher here I can’t tell you anything more, it is confidential.” Brian explains._

_“What about after school?” Stewie smirks._

_“well… I suppose I am not your teacher after school, am I?” Brian chuckles._

_Stewie smiles. “don’t worry Bry, you don’t need to tell me, I respect that it is confidential.”_

_“I’m glad.” Brian smiles._

_“ahhhh but I have so much I want to tell you about this Aydian kid!”_

_“Spill the tea sis.” Stewie laughs._

_“Okay! Later, later.” Brian chuckles._

_They both smile and just stare into each other’s eyes… Brian’s heart was pounding and his stomach was tugging at him… he wanted something more… but he didn’t know what…_

_Stewie knew… Stewie knew exactly what Brian was needy for… but Stewie also knew that Brian wasn’t ready to accept the fact, he my have broken his wall but the breaks remain and if the bricks are still there… Brian will only keep on building until his wall is so sturdy… Stewie won’t be allows in ever again. Stewie can’t allow it to be like that, he needs to try harder! And faster before it’s too late._

_“So… Bry, you excited about tonight?” Stewie asks with a big precious grin on his lips._

_“You bet I am kiddo!” Brian knew how much this meant to Stewie and after talking with his boss, he is going to try harder to make this night the best Stewie could possibly have!_

_“Annnd It will be gold class! which means we get a meal! And big comfortable couches to share~ it will be great!”_

_Stewie smiles. “Sharing a couch~? Hmm? Does that mean I can snuggle up close to you~?” Stewie snickers._

_“I suppose…” Brian became shy quickly, which honestly weirded himself out! Why was he so nervous for Stewie to snuggle close to him, they did that last night! But that’s just it! why did they? Stewie is too old to be snuggling close to Brian like that… and this morning? Lois seemed so uncomfortable about Brian even sleeping in Stewie’s room… regret rushed into Brian’s head… he was making himself sick._

_“Brian is something wrong…?” Stewie asks curiously._

_Brian laughs in a spurt of nervousness._

_“no! ha! What? I’m fine… I just have a lot on my mind but never mind that” Brian fakes a smile but Stewie knew something was wrong, he always knows when Brian isn’t the best._

_Stewie pulls his chair closer to Brian so their eyes met directly, Stewie places both of his small hands into Brian’s paws… Brian couldn’t help but study all the beautiful features of Stewie… from his small adorable nose, to his perfect shaped lips… his chocolate brunette shaggy hair shimmering from the classroom lights. His eyes were big and sparkling with dust… shining ever so brightly, he could see his own reflection, a sad old dog who was desperate for love…_

_“You’re… really cute.” Brian slips out._

_Stewie’s cheeks go crisp. He smiles shyly._

_“Oh? You really think so?” Stewie giggles._

_Brian didn’t mean to say it aloud! He couldn’t believe himself! He looks down ashamed… “uh, yeah… I do.” he admits. He was frustrated in himself, why was he allowing himself to look into Stewie’s eyes like he was all he ever wanted… this was so wrong on many levels!_

_“Well… you’re hot…” Stewie purrs as he leans in closer. Stewie desperately places both of his hands against Brian’s chest… He could feel Brian’s breath on him now, their lips could touch in any second only one movement closer… Brian feels a shiver shutter down his spine… Stewie allows his index finger to run circles against Brian’s chest… Brian’s breathing became shaky… his breath hitched for a moment as Stewie came closer about to close the space…_

_The bell rings._

_Both boys jolt back startled for their lives. Both red in the face. They refuse to even look at each other first. Brian felt a whole new mix of emotions then… Stewie was so close… he wasn’t sure if Stewie was just going to tell him he mattered and give him some lame speech about how amazing he is and how well he has been doing… or actually kiss him! they were so close… no one who are JUST best friends get THAT close… that was way too close… there was something more between them and Brian was starting to face the heat. The truth… his feelings._

_Stewie on the other hand? He couldn’t believe how close he was to Brian! he was love structed… he could still feel Brian’s breath against his lips… If only he moved a little closer… no! it is too soon! Stewie was so angry with himself! He wasn’t being patient enough… then again, he has been patient for years now!! He just wants Brian so badly!_

_He can’t push Brian though; he will scare him away! This is fine though… Stewie felt like he at least got somewhere._

_“S-So… you really think I’m hot…?” Brian’s tail wags slightly._

_“You bet hot stuff~!” Stewie hums._

_Brian bites his lip but a smile soon came to his face… his tail was wagging like crazy now._

_“Heh Thanks…” he rubs the back of his neck shyly. The wall had broken definitely… he was feeling emotions for Stewie, so many he couldn’t even pick one exact emotion. He didn’t want to even think about the bad, only the good, his confidence shot up a whole lot, Stewie thinks he is hot? That made him feel amazing! The fact he almost kissed Stewie was shoved down as ‘oh he wasn’t gonna kiss me he was just trying to make me feel better with attention’ why did Brian think that? it was his hearts way at allowing the wall to be broken just for one day, if the Brain doesn’t think that was a kiss… then what does Brian have to worry about? The heart can do many amazing things and right now it was helping Stewie slam that wall into pieces without his brain even having a second thought._

_“See you after school~” Stewie smiles before leaving the room, he had the biggest grin on his face, he couldn’t be happier._


	8. Friendship Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance, This chapter took hours because I wrote a whole scene and then hated it and deleted it all, so if there are some mistakes; I was drained towards the end. (also I am tired after a long day, I tried very hard to read over it as much as I could. today has just been and ugh day and I had a huge writers block but still attempted at writing knowing it was a time I could be free.)
> 
> anyways... enjoy~

**_Chapter 8 Friendship Date?_ **

_Stewie was thinking about what happened at lunch the rest of day, the whole of his last class he was day dreaming of actually moving in, he was so upset he didn’t now! Brian’s reaction was so wholesome… Stewie regretted not kissing him there and then, what if he never gets that chance? No. he can’t think like that, he did the appropriate choice, he needs to be patient. Stewie can just imagine Brian’s lips against his… imagining how softly he would kiss… imagining their lips moving together perfectly… Stewie was a drool at the mouth just thinking about it… he wanted Brian so bad now this only made his needs worsen, being so close to Brian, he was teasing himself!_

_Brian was also thinking about what happened, but in a much different way, his mind was drawn away from even thinking about Stewie trying to kiss him or the fact he too was leaning in, he made sure that he pushed that thought down as fake. He didn’t want to think like that knowing how wrong it was… though he did love being close to Stewie… the feel of his finger against his chest, it perked him up a bit… he wanted more, made him interested in what Stewie had to offer… and oh my when he said that Brian was hot, Stewie has complimented Brian before but something was different about this time…_

_The last bell rings, it was the end of the day. Finally, both boys have been waiting all day for this! Brian bolted from his seat, he wanted to make sure he was waiting for Stewie by his class not wanting him to roam the halls along with Aydian out to get him. Brian stood outside Stewie’s last class waiting for him to leave. He saw the small short boy exit and jumped in front of him._

_“AH!” Stewie jumps grabbing his heart._

_“Damn you! You startled me!” he laughs it off trying to catch his breath that had shortened._

_“Heh sorry, I guess it wouldn’t be a good idea to show up out of no where like that” he smiles and ruffles the kid’s hair. Brian felt a little better about being less professional with Stewie, the headmaster didn’t seem to mind, he implied it might be better for Stewie to see Brian as a friend at school too, which Stewie will be happy to know, he hated acting all ‘professional’ it was just so cringe and unlike him and Brian, they are long lasting best friends for heaven sake! It would be weird to see Brian as his teacher… well then again…_

_Stewie may have gotten off a little at the whole teacher and student thing…_

_But Brian doesn’t need to know that…_

_YET._

_“Well kiddo, ready to go?” Brian hums happily._

_“Yes! … we are going home, first, right? I wouldn’t want to wear /this/ to the movies” he points at his uniform._

_“obviously, mind if I just wear my collar though? I know you said fancy but it’s a movie Stewie! I want to be comfortable!”_

_Stewie smiles “I was kidding, you can dress however you wish, you’re good looking either way” Stewie winks…_

_There it was again, a sly flirt. Stewie was throwing these at Brian every moment knows, they just slipped over Brian’s head as a compliment and not a flirt, his mind really didn’t want to think that a kid was flirting with him._

_“You’re too kind.” Brian hums_

_“Well? Come on! Let’s get home! When is the movie?” Stewie asks. “what is the movie!” he adds._

_“It’s at five thirty and it is a horror~ oooh~!! You won’t be scared, will you?” Brian laughs._

_“Nonsense! Horrors are not even scary! I’ll be fine!” he pokes his tongue out. “buuut if I do get scared… do I get to latch onto you?” Stewie grins._

_“of course.”_

_“well I’ll be getting scared in the movie a whole lot then.” Stewie purrs in a seductive tone._

_Brian blushes. Somehow, he still pushed that aside, his mind was refusing to believe that Stewie was flirting with him._

_“Aright, by the way… it is gold class which means they offer drinks, one of my faves, a martini!” Brian hums. “but I’m also bringing my own flask… I’ll let you have some too” Brian winks._

_Stewie was excited now, he loves having drinks with Brian, it always made him feel like he really was Brian’s best friend, that he fits in perfectly with him and made him feel more of the age too._

_The boys walk to the back of the school once Stewie got his bag. a few teachers were leaving and waving bye to Brian. he was known here more than Stewie expected, Brian can be… a very unlikeable person to many who don’t understand his ways, due to him being very opinionated and… with the old times with a lot of things, like racist jokes, he sometimes takes it far, Stewie knows he is only joking but- others? Well… yeah, that was a sad time for Brian, but at least he was a hero, kind of? In the end._

_“You know all these people?” Stewie asks._

_“I work with them.” he laughs._

_“I hate to ask… but have you spoken to… uh the nurse?”_

_“No… why?” Brian asks nervously_

_“Because… uh she is walking this way.”_

_“shit.” Brian quickly raced into the car. “Stewie get in” he really didn’t want to talk to her, but before it was too late, she was at the window._

_“Oh… Heyy… you.” Brian was so angry with her but damn she was so attractive._

_“I wanted to apologize for not informing you about my boyfriend… but I really had fun with you last night, and hey maybe we can keep this a regular thing if we don’t get caught” she winks playfully._

_Stewie was disgusted, why couldn’t this whore forget it._

_“Uh…” Brian’s eyes advert down to her breasts._

_“Yeah no, that… sounds like an interesting idea…” oh my god._

_Of course. That little whore is deliberately showing off knowing Brian will say yes if she does._

_Stewie was so angry._

_“You have to be kidding me…” he mumbles._

_“I’ll call you later then~” she smiles and scratches behinds Brian’s ear before walking off._

_“Wow.” Brian said as he looked out the window continuing to eye her body down._

_“Seriously Bry? She lied! You are going to award her?”_

_“Stewie, come on! I haven’t had much action lately and this might actually be fun!” Brian exclaims._

_“Don’t call me up again when the boyfriend figures it out” Stewie scoffs as he crosses his arms. He was jelly._

_“Don’t be like that Stewie, it won’t be tonight, I am keeping my promise with you, I said I would and I meant it” Brian smiles._

_“Okay… okay. But if she calls you—”_

_“don’t worry I already am messaging her I’ll be at the movies tonight with you so she knows.” For once Brian was being quite reasonable, he really wanted Stewie to be happier even if it meant all attention was on him._

_“Oh… thanks Brian… I didn’t expect you to actually want to spend time with me now that she is asking you out again… I thought you would just ditch me” Stewie chuckles nervously._

_“Well I’m done with that Stewie, I hate how many times I ditch you even though we have plans, you’re right I am terrible for doing that, so for now on if I make plans with you, I will follow through.” He smiles._

_“Thank you…” Stewie smiles a sweet innocent smile you rarely get to see, the only time it is shown is around Brian._

_“Let’s go already! We don’t want to be late!’ Stewie says in a louder tone._

_“Aight! I’m starting the car” Brian laughs._

___________________________________________________________________________________

_They soon arrived home, Lois was at the door to great them when they came in._

_“How was your day?” She chimed happily. She was in a relatively good mood._

_Stewie glanced up at Brian then back at his mother. “Better.” He commented. Stewie grabs Brian’s paw and moves past his mother dragging Brian along. “I’m going to get ready for the movies now…” Stewie stated._

_“Oh… okay! I’ll be out with bonnie tonight so if you need anything, call Chris.” Lois explained._

_“What about Peter?” Brian asks._

_“Apparently he has better things to do after work.” Lois sighs._

_“The clam?” Brian chuckles._

_“The clam…” she sighs._

_“well I hope you have a great night out Lois!” Brian smiles charmingly._

_Lois gave an awkward smile. “Hope you and Stewie have a good time too.”_

_Stewie rolls his eyes, “enough talking! Come on Brian! we have to go soon!” Stewie races upstairs to get ready. Brian slowly just walks behind, he didn’t need to do much, just change into his collar._

_Stewie went straight to his room and took off his uncomfortable uniform, he put something more relaxing on, a soft red hoodie and black pants._

_Brian simply just took his clothes off and put on his collar. He made his way downstairs only to see Chris waiting for him in the living room… this couldn’t be good._

_“Brian…” Chris looked him up and down._

_“Hey Chris, something I can do for you?” Brian asks with a sigh._

_“So, you’re taking my little brother on a date hmm?” Chris eyes Brian down._

_“I wouldn’t call it a date.” Brian mutters._

_“You better treat him well Brian… or you /will/ be hearing from me” Chris threats._

_Stewie slowly entered the room, he heard most of the conversation from the stairs. Stewie stans between the two. He places his hands in his pocket and looks up at them both._

_“Chris, I can look out for myself. I’m not a kid anymore…” Stewie stated._

_“I know, I’m just making sure Brian knows that if anything were to happen to you, he will be dealing with me.” Chris explains._

_Brian awkwardly stood there, his eyes wondering the room, he couldn’t believe Chris thought it was a date, did it seem that way? This made Brian worry what Lois thinks it is… Maybe that is why she has been acting weird about him being around Stewie, Brian felt a weird tingle, his heart was picking up a pace, his palms were beginning to sweat, the thought of him and Stewie being so close flashed into his mind… and when he cuddled him last night… everything was running through his mind now…_

**_Brian’s pov_ **

_Am I feeling things towards Stewie? No… that’s absurd! I wouldn’t! he is just a kid why would I feel that way or want to feel that way… oh, but when I was close to him, I felt something, like a spark… no, no! this isn’t okay! I’m not allowed to feel this way about a child! He is so fragile, so young… he has so much ahead of him, I am an old dog, who drinks… and who is a perverted creep! God why am I like this?! I make myself sick._

_Even if the feeling I have felt isn’t love why am I even suggesting it could be!? One thing lingers my mind the most and I hate that it does… but I need an answer… does Stewie like me? sometimes I think he does, the way he acts towards me? it isn’t natural on a best friend level!_

_Or am I overthinking everything right now? Stewie probably doesn’t like me, I am just so self-observed and selfish I feel like I can attract anyone… even Stewie._

_Oh… but Chris and Lois, they are both acting so, different… every time I’m around Stewie they question, maybe something is just wrong with me?_

_“Brian?” Stewie looks up at me._

_“Is everything okay?”_

_No. everything isn’t okay! Its everything but okay! I don’t know what to think anymore! either Stewie really does have a proper crush on me, or I’m a selfish and so up myself I think Stewie is attracted to me when all he is doing is being nice to me…_

_Am I really that lonely? So lonely that I need to lie to myself about Stewie having a crush on me? just to trick myself to prove I am better than what I really am… and now because I’m lonely I’m allowing myself to act upon these thoughts…_

_“Brian!” Stewie snaps his fingers in front of me._

_“Huh?”_

_“You zoned out, is everything okay?” Stewie asks._

_‘It’s fine Brian you are over thinking everything, you and Stewie are just close friends who care a great deal about each other.’ I assure myself._

_“Everything is fine Stewie… I’ll go get the drinks…”_

_I give a small smile off as I make my way to the kitchen. I grab two flasks and poor whiskey into both. One for me, one for Stewie, I did say he could have one after all, I want tonight to be special for him… I just want to make him feel better like how he made me feel better last night when sally hurt me._

_It is what friends do._

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_Brian was acting really strange and obviously I knew why, Chris has been messing with him, has been confusing him, he thinks he has me wrapped around his finger, I know what he is really up to and I know for a fact that he doesn’t support me at all._

_“you want to tell me what the devils you think you’re doing!? You said you would support me!? was that all just a lie?” I snap angrily at my older brother._

_Chris sighs. “of course, I support you. I… I’m just worried about you Stewie, even if you’re older now, you are still my younger brother and I have to protect you, I just don’t think Brian is right.” Chris sighs._

_“So… what? You try scare him away from me? that isn’t being supportive of me Chris. I have a chance here and you were about to ruin it!” I whine._

_I’m just so angry, I spilled all my feelings about Brian to him, he knows how much that mutt means to be yet he still tries to ruin it for me, everything I have ever wanted is Brian._

_“I love Brian, you know this… and if you really cared and wanted me to be happy you wouldn’t try and ruin my relationship with him.” I spat harshly._

_“Stewie…” Chris felt bad, I could tell, but I can’t just forgive this._

_“look, Chris, I am so glad I have a brother who cares enough about me… but in 2 years I’m a full adult, you do know that right?”_

_Chris sighs. “yes… I guess… I guess I’m afraid of losing my little brother…” he sniffles slightly._

_“Awh… Chris, you aren’t going to lose me! I will always be your little brother even when I’m old and dying” I chuckle slightly._

_“heh… yeah…”_

_“I’m sorry… I really do hope you have fun tonight, but I stand by what I said, if anything happens—”_

_“I know, I know, he’ll be answering to you, heh, got it.” I give a warm smile to Chris. He hugs me._

_“Call me if you need anything.”_

_“I know Chris.” I make my way into the kitchen to see Brian closing the caps of his flasks._

_“Stewie! just in time, put these into your pockets” he shoves the flasks over to me, I quickly stash them._

_Brian smiles at me. my heart melts… who would have thought? Me? in love with Brian… amazing how things can happen._

_“well? Are we gonna get going?” Brian chuckles._

_“Yep! Let’s go!_

**_Storyline_ **

_The boys get into Brian’s car, Brian made sure he brought money and the tickets he printed off from the online order he made. Stewie wanted to talk to Brian about what Chris said and reassure him that it wasn’t meant in any weird way, he could tell Brian acted off after Chris spoke to him… and he would hate for that to ruin this whole night._

_“Hey Brian, please don’t worry about what Chris said, he just wants you to look after me tonight… I know you will though.” Stewie smiles._

_Brian turns his gaze down to Stewie. “Huh? Oh… uh no, that isn’t what bothered me.” Brian mumbles. He starts up the car, he really didn’t want to talk about it, Brian knew Stewie was now going to pester him about it… so Brian repeated what he was going to answer with if Stewie did asked, he didn’t want to sound weird or say the wrong thing that might give Stewie any ideas…_

_“What bothered you then?”_

_There it was._

_Brian took a deep breath in and exhaled out. He taps his finger tips on his wheel and slowly turns his head to Stewie._

_“He said… this was a /date/ I am pretty sure you wouldn’t have told him it’s a date, right? Just so we are clear… this isn’t a date.”_

_“A date?” Stewie laughs._

_“Oh Brian~” He smirks._

_“This is technically a date, but dates don’t need to be in /that/ way, like when you say to a friend ‘It’s a date!’ when you pick a time to meet up. We are going out, one on one, so I suppose it classifies as a date even if it is between two friends, and since when did you care what Chris has to say?” Stewie chuckles._

_Brian felt a little better now that Stewie put it that way. Brian felt less stressed, all those thoughts he had before sunk low. Stewie was good with words he knew how to make Brian calm down. All he had to do was phrase it in another way… but just because it starts as a friendship date doesn’t mean it can’t have romantic elements… which will be easier to do with Brian’s ‘It’s what friends would do’ mind set right now._

_“Enough of this nonsense! Let’s go already!” Stewie cheered excitedly._


	9. The date

**_Chapter 9 The date_ **

_  
Brian parks the car in the cinema parking lot, stewie was jumping in his seat with excitement, no matter what Brian thought this date was, to stewie, this date was real, what is a date if you think about it? you go on dates to know if you like someone, or to impress your crush! and what is Stewie doing? This was a date, more than a friendship date as Brian saw it… But Stewie will allow him to believe that a little while longer…_

_Brian steps out of his car and opens the passenger door for Stewie allowing him out. Brian was happy about this too, even if he wasn’t bouncing around like Stewie he has been waiting for some time like this with Stewie for a while, he is glad they were finally able to get out together._

_“How long does the movie go for?” Stewie asks._

_“around 2 hours.” Brain states._

_Stewie nods. That was enough time for him to make a few moves on Brian._

_“Aight cool.”_

_They walk into the cinema lobby room, they line up to get their tickets scanned, a nice gentleman dressed in black guides them to a back lobby a special area for people who paid for a gold class movie experience can sit and wait for their room, it had fancy couches around with tea tables at each, with fruits laid on a silver platter._

_“Enjoy some fruit, the room is being cleaned, here is our menus, order what you would like and pick a time you would like us to deliver it during the movies.” The menus were on a small iPad, all you had to do was click what you wanted to eat and when you wanted it, you could have more than one meal at different times._

_Stewie looks up at Brian with a slight concern. “How much did you pay for all of this?” he couldn’t believe Brian would go through all this trouble for him? Stewie felt really special…_

_“Not much. It doesn’t matter about the money anyways; I just want you to have a good time Stewie.” So far Brian has done the most impressing on this date. Brian spent up to $250 on tickets, it came out of his first pay this week._

_“Thank you for taking me out Bry.” Stewie smiles. His smile is so innocent, so pure… so loving, it warms Brian’s heart to see him like this…_

_“It’s not a big deal kiddo.” He shrugs. “You needed this! you have started off at a new school which can be stressful, you deserve a treat, now get whatever you like on the menu!” Brian smiles widely._

_Stewie scans the menu, there were main course meals, desserts, snacks and more. Stewie didn’t want much food, he decided on a beef burger, half way through the movie and towards the end, a cream tea. Beautiful round scone with jam pouring out, cool whip (of course) and tea. The best British meal to enjoy._

_Brian decided on a steak at the middle too, and dessert? He wasn’t fond on much, instead a nice Martini, he also had his flasks as a drink throughout the whole film._

_The boys put in their orders and hand back the iPads._

_“How long do we have to wait?! I’m so excited!” Stewie giggles._

_Brian smiles. “Not much longer! Guess what since this is gold class, we don’t have the advertisements at the start either”_

_Brian made sure he picked the best class they could be in for their enjoyment at the movies, there are three main classes to chose from. Regular, which is how you would usually see a movie, Sliver, which is not quite gold but better than regular, and then we have gold, amazing and expensive. Brian also made sure they got the best couch, right on the side in the middle, not too close but not too far, and nobody sits on the side so they will not have any tall individuals blocking their view._

_“Attention all gold glass viewers, the room is ready, find your seats, we will have your orders delivered to your seat numbers at your times chosen, please enjoy the movie.” The man from before announces._

_Stewie jumps excitedly, he grabs Brian’s paw and starts dragging him into the dark room, the only lights were the golden floor lights that lit the path down the couch lanes. They find their way to the couch. It was a velvet red couch, it was huge and looked comfortable, the moment they sat they sunk into the couch._

_“This feels amazing…” mumbles Brian. his back had been hurting all day, this was perfect and just what he needed._

_“we need this couch for our house.” Stewie laughs. Brian nods with a grin._

_The movie was about to begin. Stewie got out the flasks and passed one to Brian. Brian took a swig the moment he had the flask in his hands. He needed this._

_The floor lights go off and the room goes dark, Stewie latches onto Brian. a loud cinema starting noise came from the giant screen in front, the movie was starting. Stewie lays across Brian’s legs and looks up at him for a moment._

_“Can I lay here until my food arrives?” he asks sweetly._

_Brian shrugs, “I don’t see why not.”_

_Stewie smiles. He turns a little to the side to watch the movie. Brian looks down at the full set of shiny locks on Stewie’s head… Brian reaches his paw out and runs his unsharpened claws gently through his soft hair…_

_Stewie loved this… this is the sort of thing a real couple would do._

_Brian stares at Stewie for a solid minute before actually paying attention to the screen, he missed a bit of the storyline but he didn’t mind. He takes another swig._

_Stewie sits up soon after, he was getting tired, he didn’t want to miss the movie, he lays against Brian’s chest instead… Brian couldn’t help but wrap an arm around his body… Stewie nuzzles his head into Brian’s fur… Brian’s cheeks heat._

_‘How is he being so cute?’ Brian thought to himself._

_Brian was starting to get a bit tipsy and the movie hasn’t even kicked in properly yet._

_Stewie finally takes a swig of his drink._

_“Nice huh?” Brian whispers._

_“Pretty standard” Stewie snickers._

_“Shush.” Brian chuckles a little._

_No scary parts such as jump scares or gore scenes have shown up yet, which Stewie is relieved about the no jump scares, he can’t stand those! he gets frightened when someone jumps in front of him so imagine a huge screen with extra loud speakers and a scary killer jumping out at you? That would frighten Stewie like crazy, but Stewie was mentally preparing himself._

_The first jump scare was coming up, a man ran through a dark room, he was being chased by something, the intense instrumental music was loud… it made everyone feel tense. Stewie had both arms wrapped around Brian’s soft fur body, he was so close to burring his face into his chest._

_Brian didn’t get scared of movies like this, but he knows that Stewie does, Brian tightly held Stewie in his lap, he ran his claws through Stewie’s hair to calm him down… the poor kid was shaking._

_A jump scare happened not long after… a loud roar rung through the room; it was so loud! Stewie jumped and dug his head into Brian’s chest. Brian watched with a deadpan look, he continues to play with Stewie’s hair to relax him…_  
  
“hey Stew, the part is over.” Brain whispered in a soft loving and protective tone.

_Stewie looks up and sighs a relief. He continued to hold on Brian still scared of another one._

_“Our food will be here soon kiddo, you might need to get off…” Brian hated telling Stewie that he couldn’t cuddle with him, but it would be hard while they eat, hopefully eating will distract Stewie from the scares._

_Stewie understood. he slipped off Brian’s lap but sat extremely close to him._

_“Can I hold your hand?” Stewie asks with big sad eyes._

_“…” Brian’s heart pounds… he gulps. “O-Of course.” Brian grabs a hold of Stewie’s hand. He looks straight forward._

_Stewie looks down at his hand in Brian’s, he felt his heart skip a beat… he loved being close to Brian and these little bits of affection made him the happiest._

_Soon the food arrived, two trays of their meals were placed on the small table in front of them. The boys move in to start eating, but they remain holding hands._

_Brian took another swig of his drink; he was getting close to nothing…_

_The boys eat their food and watch the movie, it was less scary when eating, probably since you have to concentrate on something else other than the movie. After their meals were doing, they moved back into the couch. Stewie cuddles close to Brian again. Stewie felt safe in Brian’s arms…_

_Brian finishes off his last bit of liquor in his flask. He groans when he realized it was empty. Brian slowly turns his head over to Stewie, who was a lot calmer now… Brian spotted the flask beside him. Brian stares at it._

_“what are you looking at dog?” Stewie snaps harshly._

_“d…drink…? S-Stewieee… are you gonna drink that?” Brian slurs a little._

_Stewie looks Brian up and down. he sighs. “You’re drunk.” He was a little mad that Brian was drunk, but what did he expect, he agreed to bringing the alcohol so he couldn’t put this on Brian. Stewie only had a few sips of his drink, he slips his flask to Brian. he didn’t really want it anyways._

_Brian opens the cap and puts the flask to his lips; he takes a large swig. Not only has he had one full flask, and now Stewie’s flask he also has a martini still to come._

_The movie was drawing close to the end, Brian was close to finishing Stewie’s drink…_

_Stewie laid against Brian’s chest… he could smell the strong liquor on Brian’s breath… he didn’t mind, he was just concerned about how they were going to get home if Brian was wasted._

_“Oh my god! w-wh … why! Is he running UP the stairs!” Brian yelled pretty loud as he pointed at the large screen in front._

_Stewie jumps at the sudden shout._

_Maybe bring alcohol wasn’t the best idea. Stewie moves onto Brian’s lap and made sure he was facing the dog. “Hey shhhh… I know It’s kinda dumb, but we can’t yell okay?” Stewie tries to calm him down. he has dealt with Brian being drunk many times through his years and he has almost mastered how to deal with him._

_Stewie scratches behind Brian’s ear… a trick he learned that keeps Brian quiet when drunk. Brian moves his head down towards the touch, his tail wags a little. His eyes flutter closed… he leans closer to the couch. Stewie was looking at movie and hadn’t noticed how close Brian was getting to him… to his face… Stewie slightly turns his head back to check how Brian was holding up… their eyes meet… Stewie’s hands drop. His heart pounds harshly in his chest… they were so close… just like today at school, their lips were so close to touching. Stewie let out a shaky breath. He watches Brian’s pupils dilate. The dog was moving closer… Brian places a paw on Stewie’s cheek. Their breath lingers on each other’s lips. A kiss would seem so appropriate at this time… Stewie moves back a little… he was feeling nervous now, this was his chance, he couldn’t back out now!_

_Brian let a low seductive purr out._

_“y-you’re cute~”_

_Stewie gulps, his stomach was turning and tying into a knot, he could hardly breathe, his breath was hitched as Brian moved on top of him, Stewie was pinned against the head of the couch, his eyes wide as he watches Brian’s every movement. Brian moves in… their lips so close to touching, just a little more now…_

_Brian kisses Stewie._

_Their lips finally touch, if felt as good as Stewie could remember even better! Brian’s lips were so soft… relaxing his own lips, it felt right? Stewie wraps his arms around Brian’s head and pulls him in. Stewie kisses back passionately putting everything he has into this moment… he kissed him like it would be the last time… Brian runs his paws through Stewie’s locks as he deeply pushes his lips against Stewie’s. their lips move together and fit perfectly like tow puzzle pieces that were made to be connected. Brian begun to slightly grind against the boy’s body… Stewie moaned into the kiss allowing Brian access to slip his tongue in. his tongue explore every ich of Stewie’s mouth… Stewie was in complete love struck… he could hardly breathe but didn’t want this to ever end… Brian slowly moved back… the salvia dropped against their lips… Brian stares with big eyes at Stewie... the boy gulps. He bites his lip and sits up straight. Brian moved to sit up too._

_“Woah…” Stewie mumbles… he didn’t expect that to happen! Maybe a little more flirting and cuddling but a kiss? His heart was aching for more, he could still taste the kiss… it felt so good._

_“Heh…” Brian scratches at his wrist a little. He glances at Stewie with a smirk. “Y-youuu… you loooooked like you looooved that~” he slurs a little loud._

_“Oh yes… I did~ in defiantly.” Stewie purrs._

_Brian smirks. He grabs a hold of Stewie’s small hand… he rubs at the back of it… he slowly moves it over his cock._

_This wouldn’t be the first time Brian done this…_

_Stewie jumps a little. “B-Brian! … later~” he jerks his hand away. “It’s too risky here…”_

_Brian whines a little but nods._

_Stewie felt a rush of regret, Brian is drunk, he is taking advantage of that…_

_‘No… it couldn’t be taking advantage? It’s clear Brian likes me… its his fault that he allowed that to com out not me…’ Stewie tries to justify to himself, he really didn’t want the night to end with just this…_

_The dessert shows up._

_Stewie picks up his scone and starts to eat… cream drips onto his lips, Brian smirks, he leans in and licks Stewie’s lips… Stewie shivers slightly… Brian smirks when he saw Stewie was being pleased from this…_

_“Bry, your martini?” Stewie points out with a small chuckle. Brian smiles nodding. he grabs a hold of his drink and chugs the whole thing in one go._

_“Now…. Where were we?” Brian purrs. He drops the glass onto the carpet and places his lips against Stewie’s… two kisses? Stewie smirks and moves back a little._

_“Someone’s desperate.” Stewie points out._

_“Am… am not! I just want k-kisses…” Brian whines._

_“Just kisses?” Stewie raises his brow suggestively._

_Brian’s tail wags furiously. “W-… Well… I mean… more than kisses?”_

_“Brian… lets wait until we are home? Sober you up a bit.” Stewie knew that it was the right thing to do… he rather it be genuine if they took this any further… and knowing Brian he would never forgive him if they did something more and Stewie didn’t stop him knowing full well he was drunk_

_Brian huffs. He crosses his arm and waits for the movie to be over. Stewie texted Chris 5 minutes before the end to pick them up, they can collect Brian’s car tomorrow… it would only be best to get someone else to drive, Brian is wasted._

_The movie soon finished. Stewie takes Brian’s paw and guides him out of the room… the poor dog. He was dizzy and his head was starting to hurt, he would swerve a little as they walk through the lobby._

_“My word Bry…” Stewie shook his head. “Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.”_

_“Don- Don’t TSK me!” Brian growls._

_“I’ll do whatever I please.” Stewie snaps. Brian stays quiet._

_Chris was waiting out the front for them. he knew by the state of Brian, something went down on their date._

_“Put him in the back to sleep.” Chris sighed as he went around to the driver’s seat._

_Stewie helped Brian into the back of the car. Once he was in, Stewie climbed to the passenger side._

_Chris starts the car._

_“So, what happened?” Chris knew something had to have gone down._

_Stewie smirks. “He got a little bit drunk… and made a massive move on me~” Stewie couldn’t wipe his smirk off even if he tried._

_“Ugh… What kind of a move? no sex right?!” Chris was just being a protective brother._

_“No! just an amazing kiss…” Stewie sighs. His cheeks were all red and puffed…_

_“How do you think he will react once he is sober…?” Chris asks._

_“That is honestly what I’m afraid of Chris…” Stewie shook his head. He looks back at Brian who was passed out in the back._

_As much as Chris really doesn’t want Stewie with Brian he would hate for Brian to hurt him… what if he wakes up and blames everything on the alcohol… Stewie will be heartbroken, Chris can’t allow his brother to feel that way, to be loved… and then thrown away like every other girl Brian hooks up with… it isn’t okay and it’s worse when it’s going to happen to his little brother._

_The rest of the car ride was silent. Both brothers worried about what will happen when Brain wakes up and remembers what had went down… Stewie was dreading that Brian would want to avoid him… or never speak with him again all because of a silly kiss… he couldn’t lose Brian, he needs him, even if it’s his lame friendship that he has to offer._

_Chris stops the car in the driveway. Both Stewie and Chris carry Brian inside and put him on the purple living room couch… all they could really do now was wait…_


	10. I can't wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest Chapter yet. x3

**_Chapter 10 I can’t wait._ **

_Brian slowly sat up… he placed his paw to his head; he had a massive headache… he groans as he lays back down to rest his eyes… “Nghh…” he was too tired to remember anything that had happened. Stewie walks into the living room noticing Brian was now awake. He took a deep breath, prepared for anything that could possibly go down… he slowly makes his way over to Brian._

_“Hey Bry… how are you… you holding up buddy?” Stewie was so nervous, either Brian will remember and freak out or Stewie will need to tell him and he will still freak out, either way leads Brian to having a total freak out._

_Chris walks in and stays by the doorway as he watches. He wanted to see how this all goes down._

_Brian sat up. he rubs his eyes while he adjusts to the lights. “Huh…? S-Stewie?” he yawns and lays back down. Stewie climbs up onto the couch and takes a spot next to him._

_Before Stewie knew it, Brian flung his head across Stewie’s legs. He looks up at the boy._

_“You okay?” Stewie asks._

_“I’m… I’m good… g-good… yeah… n-n” he leans over the couch and vomits onto the carpet. Chris ran out to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket. He puts it under Brian. Stewie rubs Brian’s head as the poor dog vomits…_

_“You’re fine Bry… you’ll be okay…” he assures him._

_Brian moves back. he lays against Stewie._

_“fuck…” he slowly sits up right._

_“why did I think it would be a good idea to drink that?” Brian groans._

_“Why do you ever think it’s a good idea?” Stewie chuckles slightly._

_Brian sighs. He looks up at the time, it was around 11pm, the house was still empty, just Stewie, Chris and himself…_

_“How long have I been passed out?” Brian asks._

_“Since the car ride home from the movies…” Stewie mumbles nervously, he loved every bit of that date but he was so afraid for Brian to lash out at him or freak out and leave… he didn’t want to talk about in in case Brian remembers…_

_“heh. Opps.” Brian simply said. He turns his direction to Stewie. He gives him a warm smile… he grabs onto Stewie’s hand and pulls him in close… he whispers into his ear. “Are… we still on for…? Uh… ya know…”_

_Stewie jolts back._

_“You- you… remember?!” Stewie was shocked! Brian wasn’t mad or ashamed? He… wanted to continue what they had started? Stewie was confused but happily confused. Chris watched carefully._

_Brian chuckles. “Why would I not? just because I was drunk doesn’t mean I would forget Stewie, I didn’t even drink that much!” Bran points out with a small smile._

_Stewie couldn’t help but smile. he had this confusing look in his face, a wide nervous smile… he didn’t know what to think… or even say about this? everything worked out? How it planned it too? Brian wanted more with him… he had to be dreaming?!_   
  


_“wait… so you sincerely… wanted to kiss me?” Stewie just throws out there. Chris looked disgusted but kept a positive attitude for his little brother._

_“Yes” Brian sighs. “I know… it’s so wrong… I shouldn’t have done that and … I really am sorry I just… we were so close… and I couldn’t help myself anymore! Today, when we were at school… I felt something I hated that I did but also loved that I did… I tried so hard to convince myself I wasn’t feeling anything towards you… but once we were at the movies, I kept feeling those same thoughts! so I thought maybe I could get rid of them with a drink? But it only made those thoughts stronger and… And… I acted upon them.” Brian looks down ashamed._

_“Bry… you don’t need to apologize!” Stewie chuckles nervously. “I loved every second of the kiss we shared… Brian… I have loved you for many years…” Stewie’s cheeks heat up with a light pink blush._

_Brian smiles widely his tail wags a little. “I- I love you too Stewie…” it felt so amazing to say it again… Brian has felt strong things for a while but only recently recognized the feelings… and he is so glad he did._

_“Wait, but this isn’t okay Stewie? We- we can’t actually like each other!” Brian panics._

_“why not!?” Stewie snaps._

_“come on Stewie, this isn’t okay, nobody will approve.” Brian sighs._

_“Does it look like I give a damn!? I am almost an adult and then they will just have to approve! For now? We can keep this between us~ anyways, it will add more thrill… and excitement~” Stewie moves in a little. Brian blushes…_

_I guess Stewie was right?_

_Brian took a deep breath, he stares into Stewie’s deep loving eyes. He has never been so in love before… his heart was a flutter. Stewie leans in and plants a soft kiss to Brian’s lips. Chris sort of looks away._

_“Yeah, I’m going to play video games now…” he mumbles._

_“Chris!” Stewie snaps._

_“Don’t tell anyone.” Stewie glares him down._

_“Okay…?” Chris shrugged._

_“Promise me you won’t tell anyone Chris… please?” Stewie sounded desperate._

_“Okay. I promise.” Chris wasn’t planning on telling anyone but he will make sure it doesn’t slip out if it means that much to Stewie._

_Stewie sighs a relief once Chris had walked upstairs._

_“D-do you think he can keep… /us/ a secret?” Brian asks nervously._

_Stewie nods. “I know he will.”_

_Brian places his arms against Stewie’s waist… he stares into his eyes with hope… love… and lust._

_“So… are we…?”_

_“tomorrow.” Stewie smirks._

_“Tomorrow?!” Brian repeats._

_“At school?!” Brian panics._

_“Maybe~” Stewie winks as he slips off the couch and makes his way up the stairs._

_“Wait what? Stewie!” Brian follows up after him._

_“We can’t do it at school!? we might get caught!” Brian whines._

_“well… I’m not changing my mind, tomorrow. If you want it, you’ll need to take the risk~” Stewie may or may not get off of the thrill of being caught, it seems interesting…_

_“Your office, tomorrow. See you then” Stewie smirks as he closes his bedroom door in Brian’s face._

_The dog huffs. He crosses his arms. He really wanted this… but at school? Seriously? What is Stewie thinking!? They could get caught and be in big trouble… Brian runs his hands through his fur… he takes a deep breath._

_“Fucking hell…” he mumbles under his breath._

_Brian sighs and makes his way to his room, he still had a bad headache… he needed some sleep if he was going to deal with Stewie seducing him at school tomorrow… knowing Stewie, he will go far, even at school, he may even try flirt in front of other students and teachers, he hopes not… but Stewie gets a kick out of embarrassing Brian…_

_Brian lays down on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe him and Stewie were… a thing? After so many years… it felt nice to finally be with him, but nothing can be perfect, he had a mind full of negative thoughts… like being caught, or Lois finding out… his heart races… he was so worried… but so excited to explore this relationship._

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_I run to my bed and squeal into my pillow with excitement! I’ve never been this happy before! I’m finally with Brian! now I can try out /all/ the fantasies that I have thought of… first one; Teacher and Student. Oh my… I can imagine it now… being pinned against desk by Brian… as he grinds into me, oh yes… the feel of almost being caught doing it… the room steamy… both of us sweaty… hair all messy… creased clothing… and we just nervously laugh and act like nothing even happened…_

_Ugh… I can’t wait for tomorrow! I want him now! Oh, but I want the first time to be fire, something intense and exciting… something that’s thrilling. But a little cuddle with my new boyfriend couldn’t hurt for, tonight right?_

_I slip out of my bed and make my way out of my room… I quietly walk down the hall to Brian’s room. I creek the door open, Brian lay there with his eyes closed and hand on his head. Poor baby… he still has his hangover! I sigh. I make my way over to Brian and climb into bed next to him. he opens one eye and looks down at me… he turns to his side and wraps an arm around me._

_I turn to my right so I could see his face… he smiles at me._

_“I missed you.” I purr._

_“It hasn’t been very long!” Brian snickers. “did you change your mind~?” he purrs._

_“Ha. You wish dog. As I said before, Tomorrow, or no day.”_

_Brian whines. “You’re being such a tease!”_

_“Good~ that means the sex will be extra good because you’ll be a desperate little puppy for me~”_

_Brian groans._

_“I love you Brian~” I lean in and plants a loving kiss on his lips._

_“I love you too Stewie…” he smiles._

_“now I would love to stay here… but I’ll let you rest~” I slip out of his grip and kiss his forehead goodnight. he grabs my hand and pulls me down so he could kiss my lips one last time… everything about this felt so right, I have never been so positive about anything in my life!_

_“Goodnight Stew.” Brian hums._

_I make my way out and close the door behind me. I see Chris standing at my door waiting to talk to me. I sigh. Here we go I suppose?_

_“Are you a couple now?” Chris asks._

_“Yes Chris…” I mutter._

_“Then we need some ground rules.”_

_Of course, we do…_

_“What may those rules be?” I ask._

_“No touching inappropriately… no late nights with him, if anything does happen which it shouldn’t since it is one of my rules, but if somehow it happens, stay sex safe, Brian probably has STDS… lastly, Don’t you dare allow Brian to flirt with other girls! He is /yours/ now and he better remember that.”_

_“Okay, okay Chris, I love you big bro, but I don’t think I’ll be following all of those rules… though I do promise I won’t allow him flirt with anyone else, I won’t take that from him, if he loves me he must prove it.”_

_Chris stares at me. “Follow my rules.” He simply said before turning around to head back to his room._

_I sigh and shake my head… I head into my room and close to door. It is nice that Chris cares so dearly about me, but I’m 16 and can make my own choices… I’ll be an adult soon and I feel like he forgets that… which is understandable, I’m the youngest in the family, I will always be the young one to everyone else… that’s one thing that sucks about being the youngest everyone treats you like a baby forever…_

_I lay down in my bed and close my eyes… I picture Brian and me… the things I want to do with him… I literally can’t wait!_

_Tomorrow better come quick…_


	11. I hate Lois

**_Chapter 11. I hate Lois._ **

_Time: 5am_

_It was an early morning for Stewie… he was just excited for today! He has been waiting for a chance with Brian for many years now. He had a restless sleep, all he could think about was Brian… but the wait will be worth it, besides they are going to be needy and desperate which only means amazing sex._

_Stewie slowly makes his way downstairs, he could hear faint sounds of the TV… someone was watching the news. He creeps down trying not to disturb whoever it may be, until he realized who it was._

_“You couldn’t sleep?” Stewie slides onto the couch besides Brian._

_“Heh, Nope… I’ve been up since three.” Brian had a cup of coffee in his hand, he looked tired._

_“Three? My word Bry! I knew you would be needy but not that needy!” he laughs._

_Brian smiles a little… “Yeah… heh, that is a part of it, but I’m more worried than anything.” Brian looks back at the TV._

_“Worried? Why?!” Stewie was confused, what was there to be worried about! Today will be awesome!_

_“Stewie… look maybe you don’t quite get it because you’re still young… but this is very wrong… I shouldn’t have feelings towards a kid! But I do… I mean, what will Lois think of me? and Peter! They give me a home and food and what do I do? fall for their underage son!” he hands the mug to Stewie and puts his head in his palms. Stewie places the mug down and pats Brian’s back._

_“Hey… don’t think like that, you made me happy… you made me change! Remember how devilish I was as a child? You changed me for the better Brian… and you know that, you helped me more than anyone ever has… you helped raise me… you were there when my parents weren’t, you saw my amazing side… how unique and different I was… to my parents? I will always be the bad child, to you? I was always something else.”_

_Brian sighs. “I know, I just have this guilty feeling in my gut, that tells me this isn’t okay… that we will eventually be caught—”_

_“Brian are you serious? I’m almost 18! It won’t matter soon, people will just need to accept it… but for now, I swear we won’t get caught!” Stewie gives a trusting smile._

_Brian was still not sure about this, but Stewie seemed sure, Stewie is usually right, so Brian will believe him…_

_Brian smiles._

_Stewie smirks…_

_“Ya know… we have a little time now before anyone wakes up… if you wanted to have some fun~” Stewie moves on top of Brian._

_Brian bites his lip. “Are you sure? It’s almost six!”_

_“Don’t be a coward! Nobody will be awake for at least another thirty minutes.” Stewie points out._

_Brian whines… he really wants to do something with Stewie! He has been needy all night for something… Stewie has been keeping him waiting since the movies! He sighs… giving in to not only Stewie but his on needs._

_“Fine.” He grunts. “What is our cover?” Brian asks._

_“We will figure out when someone comes, now shut up and kiss me mutt!”_

_Brian rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss Stewie. Stewie kisses back softly… Brian wraps his arms around Stewie’s waist and pulls him in closer, just because Stewie was on top of him doesn’t mean Brian can’t show dominance. Stewie kisses more passionate… he grinds into Brian… and Brian massages his hips. Their kiss becomes deeper…_

_Stewie moves back from this kiss, breathless… he moves into his ear and whispers… “You’re a good boy~” he moves his hand down to Brian’s cock and rubs at it…_

_Brian’s eyes become wider, he twitches a little and his whole-body jerks. “nnnngh~” he moans slightly._

_“Shh~” Stewie leans in and kisses Brian deeply… he continues to rub at his lower bit… Brian was becoming extremely hard. The feeling of Stewie’s hand running against his member made him feel so desperate, he wanted Stewie even more now…_

_This tease…_

_“f-f... uck…” Brian moans._

_The stairway light flashes on, someone was coming down stairs. Brian in a panic pushes Stewie off him and off the couch, he jolted up to an upright position. Stewie groans. He had hit his elbow. He rubs at his elbow as he climbs back up onto the couch. He sits a distance away from Brian not wanting to be too suspicious. He could tell his mother was starting to feel uncomfortable with how close him and Brian are… which makes sense, she is probably afraid, Stewie is older now… she has always seen the connection between the two, maybe she thinks that something might happen… for example the thing they were just doing._

_It in fact was Lois coming down the stairs. She notices right away Brian and Stewie on the couch._

_“Up early again you two?” She walks down the rest of the stairs and then to the couch, she squeezes herself in between the both of them._

_“H-heh yep!! Just uh… umm” Brian crossed his legs so hard… both he and Stewie were red in the face._

_“Excuse me mother, I was about to get ready for school, just checking in on Brian.” Stewie stood up and simply left the room, left Brian to fend for himself._

**_Brian’s pov_ **

_That little rat… did he seriously leave me? he said he would come up with something not leave me helplessly with a stiffy by myself! Hell! Why did I let him talk me into this? this is too dangerous… we can’t do it at school, someone will see us… but Stewie knows how to make me want… how to make me needy and he won’t give it to me unless it’s at school. Why is he being so unfair?! Does he like torturing me?_

_…_

_That fucking tease._

_“Hey Brian? I need to talk to you… I wanted to apologize for yesterday morning, for questioning you… I have just been uncomfortable after I found something in Stewie’s room…”_

_Oh god…_

_Lois passes me a sketch book… marked ‘Stewie’s book: do not open’_

_Inside was drawings of me… many. Some sexual… some with me in different outfits… I knew he was obsessed with me? but this much? At least I have something to tease him over. Ha._

_Wait why am I celebrating this? this isn’t good._

_I try not to smile in ‘awe’ at the book. I put my best ‘frown’ on. It was hard to act sad when I was really happy. “Oh… gee… he drew this?”_

_“Yes… I think he might like you… a lot, I don’t want you to feel alarmed Brian, I mean I knew he was gay… and you’re the only male he hangs out with that he isn’t related too by blood… so I can see why…”_

_You think? You think he might like me._

_Trust me. he likes me._

_“Uh huh… Yeah… makes sense… umm maybe we don’t talk about it with him? it might make matters worse? Maybe we just leave it…?” Brian really didn’t want Stewie to freak out over this… he will be so mad if he found out his mother opened his book… or went in his room in general._

_“You’re right… he would kill me if he found out I had this! just… if he ever tries anything on you can you have a talk with him…?”  
  
Yeah… a little late for that._

_“Yep… sure!”_

_“Thank you, Brian…” Lois smiles. “You should go get ready for work.”_

_“Oh- yeah…nice… talk…” I quickly jump up and race upstairs… that was such an awkward conversation… Stewie really draws me that much? Not only that much… but like that? damn…_

_My cheeks were heated… I was angered but also flattered?! How could Stewie leave me alone with Lois like that? to fend for myself? Is he serious!? but now I’m also flattered… and kind of embarrassed that he drew… /THAT/ my feelings were a mix, of worry and stress… because Lois is catching on, anger… because Stewie left me like that… that little devil… and now… flattered? But a … weird kind of flattered?_

_I storm into Stewie’s room and close the door behind me. I stop in my trails to see Stewie half dressed. He springs around… his shirt was off… damn._

_I stare for a second, scanning his body… it’s as if he is trying to make me desperate… oh wait._

_“Stewie, what the hell!? You left me down there!” I snap out of my gaze. “I can’t believe you!” I hiss angrily._

_Stewie smirks. “Whaaat? You seemed like you had it handled~” Stewie shrugs as he slips his shirt on._

_I cross my arms and growl._

_“Aw… come on Brian~ you can’t stay mad at me forever~ come here and help me” Stewie hums. I didn’t want to give into him, but he was so annoyingly cute… I slowly make my way over and sit on Stewie’s bed. Stewie climbs up onto my lap front ways. He stares into my eyes with deep love and intensity. I scoff and look away in disgust…_

_“Oh, don’t look at me like that!”_

_I look down at his shirt and button up his shirt for him… I was so angry… but how do I even stay mad at Stewie? The oval shaped head boy leans in against my neck, I feel his soft breath against me… he kisses me softly…_

_Fuck._

_I shiver lightly and lean into the kisses…_

_“There we go~ good boy…” Stewie purrs._

_“I’m still mad at you…” I say in a shortened breath._

_“I bet you are… I bet you are~” he grins._

_I let out a low growl… my face was red… I hated that I loved his affection so much, he left me to fend for myself! Will he do that when we are at school? Surly not? I am starting to think this is a terrible idea, but Stewie has something about him… something that makes me wanting more… its like he knows how to make a man desperate._

_“Ugh… Stewie, I swear, if you leave me later… and I get fired, this is over… I can’t deal with the guilt without your help… Lois is already catching on!”_

_Stewie slips off me and tilts his head. I really didn’t want to tell Stewie about what his mother had found… but maybe if I did tell him he will try a little harder to keep this relationship a secret._

_“She found your little doodle book…” I smirk. Hey I can have fun? It doesn’t have to be all serious._

_“What…? What book Brian?” Stewie spat angrily._

_“You really are obsessed with me… aren’t ya~” I hum playfully._

_Stewie’s whole face goes red. He looked angry but also embarrassed. “Doesn’t she know how to read! It clearly says not to open!” Stewie crosses his arms._

_“She is a curious mother.” I point out._

_“I don’t care! She can’t snoop through my stuff like that!” he was fuming… I hated seeing him this mad, though it was payback for how he made me feel…_

_I grab his hand and flash a smile. “Don’t worry, she just thinks you have a crush on me, you’re lucky that’s all she is assuming, but can you at least now see how serious this is?” I ask, my facial deepening toward the end of the sentence._

_Stewie sighs._

_“yes fine. Now shoo! Go get ready” he ushers me out of his room…_

_I roll my eyes and walk out closing the door behind me, I head to my room to get ready for the day… before I do, I still had a slight problem that stewie caused and didn’t fix… I sat on my bed and fixed my issue before getting ready for the day._

**_Storyline_ **

_Stewie made his way down the stairs dressed in his uniform, Brian wasn’t finished getting ready yet so he decided to steal his book back before his mother could show anyone else… it was on a high shelf in the living room… a high shelf, Stewie’s worse enemy. he groans as he tries to reach for it, he could almost feel his hands grasping onto it._

_“Stewie sweetie! Is that you? Come get your breakfast before you go!” Lois calls out from the kitchen,_

_“Blast!” Stewie groans. he makes his way into the kitchen and sits at the table with a frown._

_“What’s wrong sweetie?” Lois pouts._

_Stewie scoffs his arms cross over his chest, he wanted to go already! What was taking Brian so long? It doesn’t take that long to get ready._

_Lois places jam toast in front of Stewie._

_“Sweetie… is it because you have no friends yet? I’m sure you and that Aydian boy can become close if you try get along with him, you got off on the wrong foot… but usually a fight leads to a great friendship” Lois winks._

_“oh please.” Stewie takes a bite of his toast._

_Brian finally came down stairs, dressed in a usual bore colour suit to match the uniform. Anything too bright on the teachers wasn’t allowed. “honestly schools are just big cults with the headmasters as the dictators, if I had it my way I wouldn’t go to school, I rather be home schooled, and not be taught from the lights of you, mother.” Stewie spat. He slams his toast to his plate and makes his way outside to wait for Brian._

_Lois stares at the toast… she felt like she failed as a mother. “Why does Stewie hate me…?” Lois cries, her face goes into her hands, she sobs._

_“What… no… he doesn’t hate you! He is a teenager; all teens are moody.” Brain explains, he hated to see Lois sad, maybe Stewie really did hate his mother but one day he will thank her for doing everything she could to make his life amazing._

_“Just wait… he will thank you one day Lois, you’re a amazing mother, don’t forget that.” Brian smiles with charms._

_Lois sniffles and sighs. “Thank you, Brian… I’m glad I have you” Lois walked over and gave Brian a hug… even though Brian is with Stewie, he couldn’t help have that slight attraction to Lois… he has had that attraction for years, he just hated to act upon it knowing that Lois saw him as a friend… and Peter would hate him forever if he knew how he felt about her._

_His tail wags slightly as he hugs Lois back. he moves back. he hates himself for liking that, he can’t act like this anymore… he is with Stewie now! Brian rubs the back of his neck and walks backwards towards the living room._

_“Well I should go! I’ll see you later!” he quickly raced outside to his car. Stewie was leaning against it waiting for him._

_“what was taking you so long?” Stewie whines._

_“Lois was upset.” Brian unlocks the car and gets in._

_“Upset? why?” like Stewie didn’t know._

_“You were a bit harsh on Lois, she is your mother? She has always been here for you… I know you are angry she sent you to school… but is it all that bad? I work at the school you go too! So, in reality… if she didn’t send you there… we wouldn’t be here now? Would we?”_

_Brian putting it like that… changed what Stewie thought of the situation._

_“I- I suppose…” he looks down. “I still hate her!” Stewie hisses._

_“Fine, you can, just be nicer, she really cares about you.”_

_Stewie grumbles. He puts his seatbelt on and crosses his arms, he was angry at his mother! Why would he want to be nice? She stole from him! then showed Brian! who does she think she is?_  
  
Brian could see that Stewie was upset. he leans in and plants a kiss on his cheek… which of course made Stewie calm… he looks back up at Brian with a gentle smile.

_“love you.” Brian hums as he starts up the car._

_“Love you too…” Stewie smiles a little. Brian could always change his mood to a good one, even in the past when they were ‘just friends’_


	12. Meeting Amy

**_Chapter 12 Meeting Amy_ **

_Stewie and Brian arrive at the school. It was a cold day… the moment Stewie stepped out of the car he shivered and whined… Brian looks down at the poor cold kid. He couldn’t allow his boyfriend to stay cold. Brian slips off his blazer and drapes it over Stewie’s shoulders. Stewie looks up at Brian with big loving eyes… Brian just gives a soft smile; he takes his small hand._

_Brian takes Stewie into the school through the back door they took yesterday. They walk to Brian’s office, he had no class this morning, his first class starts second period, which Stewie is attending…_

_They were a bit late today, due to the morning, the bell rang the moment they entered the office._

_“This is where we part.” Brian leans in and pecks Stewie’s cheek._

_“Keep the jacket for the day kiddo, you don’t deserve to freeze, love ya babe.”_

_Stewie’s eyes were glassy, he wraps both arms around Brian, he was excited for today, he had a lot of embarrassing things planned for Brian…_

_“I’ll see you second period~” Stewie winks playfully. The brunette leaves the room closing the door behind him. once out he leans against the office door._

_“babe…” Stewie repeats… his heart was racing he wanted to squeal! He hugs the blazer tightly; he inhales the smell of the blazer… “mmm… Brian” he purrs. He smothers his face in it before looking back up…_

_Right._

_School…_

_Stewie let out a loud exhale… he starts a slow walk to his locker for his books. So many people towered over him in the hall… he wished Brian could walk him to every class, but he has work to do and Stewie needs to grow up and stop relaying on Brian to help him…_

_The short teen makes his way to his first class, no sign of Aydian today… odd. Maybe he was suspended? Stewie felt good about today, no sign of Aydian and he is getting laid by his one and only._

_Stewie walks into his first class. He takes his seat at front, as requested by the headmaster. Stewie would rather sit in the back of a class… this one didn’t have Brian as the teacher. Stewie leans his head onto the desk and waits for his class to officially start._

_The teacher snaps their ruler on Stewie’s desk._

_Stewie jumps up, he groans. he tries to imagine what will be soon… him and Brian, pressed against each other… he could already taste Brian on his lips._

_Back with Brian… the lab wasn’t doing the best job at being patient either._

_He wanted Stewie so bad… he taps his fingers against his office desk, his eyes were fixated on the clock… he hated how Stewie was making him wait so long…_

**_Texts_ **

**_Stewie:_ ** _Heyy, I bet you are thinking of me…_

**_Brian:_ ** _Uh huh? Says the one with the little sketch book and the one who has had the weird little obsession over me for years, you little obsessed freak!_

**_Stewie: [. . .]_ **

_Stewie blinks at his phone, he knew how to put Brian in his place, but he was going to need to be sneaky. his teacher had already begun the lesson, most were paying attention to him. Stewie looks both ways before slipping his phone under the desk, he uses his thumb to pull out his pants, he snaps a photo quickly and sends it off to his lover._

**_Brian:_ ** _STEWIE!_

_Brian’s whole face was completely red. He stares at his phone… an instant feeling of regret filled him. his palms become sweaty and his hands tremble… he felt nervous, sick but horny at the same time, he didn’t think Stewie was that dumb, to pull a stunt like that? now they have evidence, if they were ever caught, they could at least deny it… but now?_

**_Brian:_ ** _Stewie, you can not send things like that! this relationship is a secret, now there is physical proof of it!_

**_Stewie:_ ** _oh, please you’re just paranoid! Besides I can just delete it._

**_Brian:_ ** _yes. Do that… why would I want to see it over text when I get it all to myself later?_ _😉_

**_Stewie:_ ** _Pfft you will need to delete these texts~!_

**_Brian:_ ** _obviously, you too, talk to you later babe._

**_[Brian and Stewie delete the texts]_ **

_Stewie sighs, he puts his phone down and leans his head against the desk again. He couldn’t concentrate! He wanted to see Brian so bad… the teen checks his phone every 5 minutes to see the time, he was eager for the bell._

_“Hey Stewart~” one of the girls in his class spoke. Her name was Amy Madeline, Top As student all her life, she is a complete nerd and a perfectionist, she is one of those girls; if you mess with her, daddy /will/ find out._

_Another rich family, at least Amy worked her way up and wasn’t bought her smartness like Aydian… though it is clear that rich snobs own this school, if you aren’t rich, even if you’re the smartest person alive, you are looked down upon… why? Because people are jealous of those who achieve so high and get somewhere without buying their way through…_

_Amy was in the category of; made her way here by achieving… BUT she also is a rich snob, most smarts come from families with rich parents with good jobs, like doctors and lawyers… Stewie? He got lucky; he was born with the smarts._

_Amy had a smirk present on her face, she sat behind Stewie in most the classes they shared… she leans over and rests her arms against the back of his chair._

_“How do you know my name?” Stewie snaps._

_She smiles. “I know everybody’s name, I keep it in a small binder, just so I know who I need to work or deal with, if you are in my class, I will do my research…” she flashes a small binder in Stewie’s face._

_Stewie was interested._

_“Hmm?” he turns his chair around._

_“I’m Amy.” She smiles holding out her hand._

_“Yeah… not interested.” Stewie spun back around._

_“Oh? I wasn’t flirting with you sweetie~ clearly you’re gay.” She purrs._

_Stewie looks back. “Well… I’m a little surprised, you did do your research.” He laughs a little._

_“So…Amy, why do you bother speaking with me?” Stewie could tell something was wrong, why would some rich girl want to speak to him? there had to be a catch._

_“Well Stewart.” She clasps her hands together. “Aydian wanted me to give this to you~” she passes a small note under the table. Stewie snatches it._

_“Oh? You… know Aydian?” Stewie raises his eyebrow._

_“He is my boyfriend.” She simply answered._

_Stewie had a feeling there was a catch…_

_“Seriously? My word Amy, how did a lovely, smart girl like you end up with a douche like that?” Stewie purrs in a snarky tone._

_Amy scoffs. “Are you flirting with me~? hehe… I guess you’re kinda cute” she grins._

_Stewie laughs. “Oh, so you’re what they call… a whore? Lovely.” He turns back to the front. “Trust me, you would /know/ if I was flirting with you, besides you were right the first time, I’m gay, and guess what? I have a boyfriend, who isn’t a do- well… he is douche but at least he is a smart douche with a big heart unlike this Aydian of yours, darling your life, your future Is over if you waste your life with that pathetic goon.”_

_She laughs in Stewie’s face. “Honey, I’m not a whore- I was kidding. You’re pathetic, and guess what Stewart, it doesn’t matter if he is the worst person ever, his family is richer than mine and the future for me will be skinny dipping in large pools every night~ so you can have fun with this… ‘Douche’ boyfriend of yours… but he sounds like a loser” Amy snaps back._

_Stewie was offended. Nobody speaks about his boyfriend like that BUT him. “my boyfriend is no loser! He is an author! He at least tries to make something of himself instead of Aydian that pathetic piece of fucking SHIT!”_

_“Stewie!”_

_The teacher snaps angrily._

_“S-Sorry!”_

_The teacher was too dead inside to care anymore, he just turned back to teaching, most teachers were only here for the extra pay, working here means more pay than what regular teachers get paid, but it is clear NONE of them actual want to be here._

_Amy laughs. “Open the letter bitch.”_

_“Fuck off.” Stewie growls._

_“Sooooo, this boyfriend of yours… is an author? But how? what kid our age can write… unless? Stewart Gilligan Griffin has a little crush on one of the teachers here?” she smirks._

_“Nonsense!” Stewie was full panicking on the inside, he has no idea how Amy knows about any of this… she must be really smart… Stewie’s theory is Aydian is getting his girlfriend to find out everything he can for revenge…_

_Stewie couldn’t help imagine what else she knows…_

_“Open. The. Letter.” She repeats._

_I stare down at the folded piece of paper. My heart was pounding but I refused to show what I was feeling… I slowly unfold the paper…_

_“How…?”_

_The letter read:_

_‘Listen Stewart, I know your little secret, you have a crush on your English Teacher? Am I correct? Of course, I am. What is the fools name? Brian Griffin? The dog. It’s very clear you have feelings for him. but that is not what this letter is about, I have already spread that rumor around… this letter is a warning. I will continue to find dirt on your little dog crush until his job is taken from him… then I will finally have you in my SIGHT… without him interrupting me. watch your back Gilligan!_

_Aydian.’_

_Stewie took a shaky breath. He couldn’t tell Brian about this! he would be devastated! He would quit his job knowing that Aydian was out for him, not because he was scared of Aydian but what Aydian could find and release. Brian is already paranoid with the whole situation… if he found out that Aydian wasn’t bluffing and he was indeed looking for something on Brian so he could have his job, Brian would be terrified, he could possibly end their whole relationship here! It’s not even about his career, its about his LIFE if Aydian finds out the /situation/ between him and Stewie… Brian’s life will be over…_

_Stewie refused to show him the letter. Brian wouldn’t just quit right away but he would also freak and end the whole thing with Stewie right there._

_Well at least that is what Stewie thought, he couldn’t risk it, Aydian already knows Stewie likes Brian… it was risky… this whole relationship is risky with Aydian on their tail._

_Stewie can’t help himself! This may be the most selfish thing he could do, but he hides the letter in his shoe. he couldn’t lose Brian now! He just got him! finally! After many years of waiting… and today was the day they were going to finally make it official._

_‘It can still happen… I can still do it with Brian, I can do it first then show him the letter after, that way we will have amazing sex and he will be in so in love with me he can’t end it all! then we can work out a way to stop Aydian and his threats.’ Stewie thought to himself._

_“So ya read it?” Amy smirks._

_“This letter is pathetic.” Stewie spat angrily, he wasn’t going to let some stupid threat get in his way of banging Brian today, he has been waiting for this moment all his life._

_“It is?” she said cockily._

_“Yes. It is, I’m not intimated by that selfish snob… he can shove the letter up his ass. And Amy, take the advice from one smarty to another smarty~ get rid of Aydian, I can see you have talent… you made me curious at first and I was actually considering making acquaintance with you…”_

_Amy’s face heated slightly in the cheeks. She scoffs. “shut it Griffin, I don’t need your poor friendship…”_

_Stewie sighs. The bell rings._

_“Well… if he ever may betray you dear, I’m open to help you plot revenge…” Stewie smirks. He grabs his books and makes his way out of the class._

_‘I like Amy… she is quite interesting… I can see Aydian has her under his control, sadly… so much wasted protentional on a pathetic loser… but I suppose it isn’t my place to say anything…’ Stewie thought._

_He makes his way to his favourite class, the one with Brian~_

_Brian was a little late, his office was quite far from his usual classroom, today was his first day in his office, they had to clean it out for him before he could finally settle in._

_Brian reaches to his classroom; the students were waiting in the classroom for him._

_Amy was in this class with Stewie as well. Just perfect._

_Brian smiles at the sea of ready children. He sits in his chair and places his laptop bag onto the desk. “Good morning class.”_

_Nobody replies._

_“Righto…” Brian stood up and begun to write the lesson plan on the whiteboard._

_Amy snorts a small laugh._

_“seriously Gilligan, him? you call my boyfriend a loser, but the guy you chose to like he such a loser…”_

_Stewie rolls his eyes. “I don’t like him.”_

_“Sure… if you say so sweetie~” she opens her binder and begins writing._

_Stewie tries to ignore her, he had a feeling she was writing about him, like a spy… she was only going to report back to Aydian later… she is pathetic. Why was she doing this for him?_

_“You’re wasting your talent Amy.” Stewie hums cockily._

_“You know /nothing/ about me. stop trying to act like you know my whole life story…”_

_‘There is something deep that Amy is holding to her… she has a story. Why she is like this… everyone has a story, hers is probably daddy issues… or even mommy issues? She had to have some sort of loss… a straight A student… perfectionist they called her, now look? Spying for a dumb bully… what was her game? Why did she change?’_

_Stewie thought._

_Stewie was starting to get bored with all this thinking… he had Brian in his class! Why was he even worrying right now! He has plans for today… things he has always wanted to try on Brian and fantasies he wants to pursue…_

_Stewie shot his arm up._

_“Mr. Griffin~” he whines slightly. “Amy Rose is annoying me! may I sit up there beside you?” Stewie puts on a pouting face._

_“homo…” Amy mumbles._

_“Plastic.” Stewie pokes his tongue out._

_“Pardon…?”_

_“Mean girls’ reference? You seriously didn’t get that?” Stewie whines_

_“God, you really are gay.” She laughs._

_Brian rolls his eyes at Stewie’s request, he could tell that Stewie had something planned. Brian takes a seat at his desk, his desk was one of those thick desks that you weren’t able to see anything on the other side, just what Stewie needed for his first plan._

_“No Stewart you cannot.” Brian sighs. As much as he wanted Stewie right now, it was too damn risky._

_“haha fail.” Amy laughs._

_“oh, don’t be so sure Amy…”_

_Stewie waves his card, the one the headmaster suggested he should have._

_“What? What about it?” Brian crosses his arms._

_“Oh? What about it? in small prints it reads, ‘If this child is having an anxiety attack, they can move closer to the teacher in the classroom to feel safer.’ Stewie smirks._

_“Griffin? may I sit up front with you?” he grins evilly._

_Brian glares. “fine.”_

_“damn… maybe I was wrong about you Gilligan?” Amy smirks._

_“Oh?”_

_“You’re gayer than I thought” she laughs. She really turned that one, didn’t she?_

_“Oh? I guess perfect little Amy got something wrong, baby I’m as gay as they come.” Stewie snaps._

_Stewie stood up and took his chair over to Brian’s desk. he takes his seat rather class to Brian. a few students whisper…_

_Brian leans in behind the computer and whispers harshly to Stewie._

_“Don’t try anything Stewie, I’m teaching, we can mess around /later/ right now its about my class. Got it?” Brian glares at Stewie, with big beady eyes…_

_Stewie rolls his eyes and crosses his legs. He looks up at Brian with a wide evil smirk… something was about to happen… the headmaster made a big mistake when he privileged Stewie with this little card…_

_“Relaaxxx~” Stewie moves his hand down over Brian’s crotch. And there it was…the first thing Stewie was planning on doing._

_Brian immediately jerked into an upright position. His whole body went into shock, his eyes widen. “Stewie! Knock it off.” Brian snaps in a quick whisper._

_“Make me Sir~” Stewie whines._

_Brian gulps. How could he not realize what he was getting himself into? This is Stewie for god sakes!_

_All the students were working, they weren’t paying any attention to Brian, they usually don’t anyways._

_“Stewie, I am serious!” he whispers in a deadly tone._

_“Oh… I bet you are Bry…” Stewie rubs Brian through the fabric… Brian’s whole face twitches. He bites down on his lip to hold in a moan. He was sensitive today… he has been waiting too long for Stewie… he has been horny since this morning… it won’t take much to make him pitch._

_“S-Stewie…” he stutters out nervously._

_“Calm down Brian…” Stewie continues to rub, this time with more force, using his fist._

_Brian quivers… he bites his lip harder; his eyes roll back a bit at the feeling… he takes a deep breath and tries to focus on his work… he wanted to try ignore Stewie, hoping he would just leave it to later._

_“you can’t ignore me.” Stewie hisses. He pushes down even harder…_

_“ahh~” Brian quickly hides his face behind his computer. He was panicking._

_“Nobody better heard that… I will literally murder you Stewie.” He growls._

_“Nobody even looked up, see you are panicking for no reason babe~” Stewie purrs into his ear._

_Brian scoffs. he moves closer to Stewie. He was giving in… nobody could see, the desk was blocked… and he could always hide behind his laptop, they just need to be quiet. Brian hated that he was giving in, he always gives in to Stewie… he can’t help it! Stewie is too cute to say no to!_

_“Oh~!? Does the teacher want more? Aren’t you meant to be punishing me~? I’m being a very bad student~” Stewie whispers seductively as he grabs onto his crotch._

_Brian’s whole face said it all, his tongue slips out, he pants and his eyes roll back again. “F-fuck…” he mutters under his breath._

_“Y-You’ll get your punishment later…” Brian smirks. He was starting to enjoy this, Stewie is right, this thrill of trying not to be caught felt amazing!_

_Stewie smirks. he could feel Brian growing hard… which probably isn’t good at school… too bad? Stewie felt like this wasn’t enough… he was becoming desperate himself… he wanted more. he fiddles with Brian’s buttons and soon unbuckles he’s pants… Brian couldn’t protest against it; he was way too horny to not want this._

_Stewie slowly slips his hand down… he wraps his hand around it… he moves his hand slowly up and down…_

_“S-Stewie- I… I can’t do this…” he moves back and fixes his pants. Stewie whines. He was getting excited!_

_“Don’t be so down… the class is almost over.” Brian whispers._

_Stewie’s frown disappears, he stares at the clock, waiting for it to tick over now._

_The bell rings._

_“annnd that’s a wrap! Class dismissed!” Brian said very quickly, he grabs Stewie’s hand and rushes him out, he races to his office before any student could even leave into the hall. He slams his office door behind him, not even locking it, he was so desperate… he /needed/ this._

_“Are you ready to be punished little boy? Because this teacher isn’t happy.” Brian smirks…_


	13. Do it like a good boy

_**Chapter 13 Do it like a good boy.**_

_Stewie stares up at Brian who was hovering over him… Stewie has never been so in love with anyone in his whole entire life… he wanted this, he needed this. he loved Brian. he wanted Brian to have his way with him… he was ready for this; he has been ready all his life._

_Brian looks upon Stewie, the boy lay helplessly against Brian’s office desk, his eyes showed he was begging for this. Brian presses his body onto Stewie, the heat between them was tense. Stewie places two hands against Brian’s chest, their breath bounced off each other. Brian smirks… the mutt leans in breaking any space left between them, he pushes his lips against Stewie’s, kissing him with all the passion he had in him, their lips moved together, Stewie opens his mouth slightly for Brian to enter his tongue, Brian slips in, he swings his arm behind Stewie’s head and pushes his head inward, the kiss was deepened. Gentle moans came from Stewie’s mouth. Brian smirked in the kiss hearing the sounds of joy Stewie was giving, he moves his other hand down Stewie’s body and grabbed his ass pulling him onto his lap. both were sitting on the desk now, Stewie wraps his legs around Brian’s waist, the kiss did not break for even a second… they knock a few documents off, but both too in the moment to care. Brian flips Stewie over keeping his grip and kiss, Brian was on top of Stewie now, he grinds gently against him, Brian was extremely hard, Stewie could feel him against his leg. Brian moves back from the kiss, saliva dripping from both their lips… Brian moves down to Stewie’s neck, he kisses his neck gently, his lips were so soft. Stewie’s cheeks were bright red, he loved the feeling of kisses down his neck… but Brian didn’t stop there, he licked Stewie’s neck and then gently bit down, he was a dog, he had sharp teeth so he made sure he was careful not to hurt Stewie, but bit down enough to leave a mark. Stewie’s breath was shaky, he throws his head back allowing more access of his neck for Brian._

_“Nhh~ B-babe~ you’re so good at this” Stewie moans into Brian’s ear. Brian’s tail began to wag furiously, he moves back from Stewie’s neck and moves to his ear._

_“I know~” he whispers before giving Stewie’s neck a small lick. Stewie shivers at the wetness but liked it a lot._

_Stewie could still feel Brian’s hard cock through the fabric he wore, he could imagine how uncomfortable it would be for Brian to be restricted by fabric… and this wasn’t going to get anywhere if they were wearing clothes. Stewie grabs Brian’s collar and pulls him close._

_“Take your pants off…” he mumbles in his ear._

_Brian moves back slowly, his eyes full of lust and want… he had an idea, he moves off Stewie and took a seat on his office chair. Stewie watches carefully. Brian smirks._

_“if you want them off, come over here and do it yourself~” he wanted to give Stewie some time to shine, he wasn’t doing much but letting Brian do all the work, Stewie deserved some effort in this._

_Stewie’s whole face lit up, he smiles. He shot up off the desk and made his way over to the office chair, Brian laid against it with his legs slightly spread for Stewie. Stewie moved his hands to Brian’s crotch. He gently rubs his palm on Brian’s bulge…Brian groans at the feeling. Stewie reached for the buttons._

_“uh ah~ with your teeth.” Brian smirks proudly._

_Stewie backs off for a moment. He stares at the buttons… he takes a deep breath, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Brian, he leans his head in hands at his side._

_“Mmm… no.” Brian sat up. he grabs Stewie’s hands and turns him around so his back was facing Brian. Brian unties his tie from his neck and ties it around Stewie’s hands, not too tightly that it will hurt, but enough to restrict his hands from doing any work._

_“Now, try.” He spun Stewie back around, Brian spread his legs slightly, he had a large smirk on his lips, he watches Stewie struggling slightly. The brunette slowly bends his knees and got to the floor without his hands… this will be hard for him. Stewie scoots closer to Brian’s buttons by using his knees. He leans into Brian’s pants, he opens his mouth and bites down on the first button, he pulls it out of the hook, it hurt his teeth slightly, but he managed. There were two other buttons now. Stewie took a deep breath again. he wanted to impress Brian, maybe he would get special treatment out of this? Stewie looks up desperately at Brian who had a smirk from cheek to cheek, he watches Stewie struggle, he was amused. The lab leans back, his member was so tight in his pants… this was making Stewie feel really horny, he was leaning into it every time he went to take a button off… the next button was already loose, it was easy to undo. The last one was stuck, Stewie tries to tear it off with his teeth but it wasn’t budging. Stewie whines, he tries to pull his arms out of the tie, or at least untighten it._

_“It’s too hard Bry… I can’t—” Stewie whines. He was disappointed in himself… he didn’t know what to do, he tried so hard to impress Brian…_

_“Well… I guess if you can’t, I’ll help, but note that you’ll get an even bigger punishment for this…” Brian raises his brow at Stewie. Stewie looked down in shame… Brian reaches his hand out and unbuttons the last button himself. He reaches his hand out to Stewie’s head, he gently pets the top off his head._

_“It’s okay… you tried” Brian sighed._

_Stewie looks up, he couldn’t disappoint Brian like this, he had to try harder! He leans in to the edges of Brian’s pants and begun pulling it down with only his teeth. Brian smiles watching him. he was proud of the little kiddo… soon enough Brian’s pants were down to his ankles. Brian helped out a bit, he kicks his shoes off and then pulled his pants off. Brian’s member was out, throbbing, needing attention… Brian looks down at Stewie who was waiting for his next command from his teacher… the dog spreads his legs wider. He motions with his eyes down at his cock. Stewie gazes at it… his heart was pounding, there was only one thing he could do, and that is exactly what Brian wanted. Stewie took a deep breath, he didn’t want to mess this up._

_“w-when do I get my punishment sir?” Stewie stutters out, his head down._

_“Head up when you talk to me. you get it when I say you do… for now, this teacher needs proof that you’re a good boy…”_

_Stewie slowly moves his head up to look at Brian. he was enjoying every bit of this, he was so submissive compared to Brian, but he loved it, so much… he liked being that little bit weaker, it felt good being told what to do, especially from Brian, although it is nice to be on top, he remembers this one time when Brian called him master, that was amazing… and he wouldn’t mind it again, but for now? He will allow himself to be the submissive one, he wouldn’t want to ruin Brian’s male dominance muscularity… would he now? Brian likes being on top, Stewie wouldn’t take it away from him, besides Stewie likes being submissive, he likes Brian ordering him to do things, though if things do come to a switch, Stewie will take every chance he can._

_Stewie’s hands were still tied behind his back, which only meant one thing. He leans in slowly, Brian’s cock in front of him now, Stewie leans in and licks the tip as a sweet little tease. Brian shivers at the feeling, he let out a shaky breath. He closes his eyes and leans back. Stewie wanted to please his teacher all he could… who knows? He might get extra credit for this… exam? The brunette leans in opening his mouth wide enough, he slowly moves in on his lover’s member, he wraps his tongue around it. he began to bop his head slowly up and down the length. Stewie moves back out and gives his dick a long lick, he looks up at Brian whom was in heaven. Stewie smirks, he was proud of himself. He leans back in and goes in deeper than before, trying to fit every inch into his mouth, he bops faster this time, Brian let’s out a shaky loud moan, he quickly shoves his knuckle into his mouth to shut himself up. he bites down hard but the feeling down there was too good… Stewie was so good a this, Brian didn’t want to disturb the little legend with words, so he moved his hand over to his head again and rubbed his head soothingly… Stewie knew that meant he did a good job, anytime Brian did a good job or Lois was proud of him, she would pet his head in that motion, Brian is taking what Lois does to Stewie to tell him he was a… well ‘good boy’ as they say to a dog. Stewie grins when he felt Brian’s hand on his head, he went even faster. It wasn’t enough, he needed more. Stewie leans out, saliva melting off his lip._

_“Sir… may I have permission to use my hands now?” Stewie asks in between breaths._

_Brian moves his hand behind Stewie and pulls the tie off._

_“Go ahead kid.” He hummed, he moves his head back and waited._

_Stewie smirks, now he as the power, he pushes Brian’s thighs open with his hands and dips his head back in, he bops and sucks with passion, he slowly moved his hands down to what was left of Brian’s cock, he then jerked it off. Brian was getting close, his cock twitches at the feeling, he grips his claws onto the sides of the office chair, his head flings back and his eyes roll, he moans a little, precum was already dripping into Stewie’s mouth, that didn’t stop the kid, he continued faster and faster, anything to please Brian… Brian knew he was close. He gently nudges Stewie’s head away…_

_“Nnnh… turn.” He orders with a groan. Stewie turns around._

_“Pants, off.” Brian adds._

_Stewie could tell where this was heading, he was excited… his heart was pounding so fast! He slowly slips his pants off, using his index finger to slide them down, he slightly moves his hips being a total tease to Brian… Brian scoffs, his cheeks were red, he crosses his arms and waits. Stewie walks back over, Brian reaches out and pulls Stewie’s underwear off, he slides it all the way down. he wraps his hands around Stewie’s waist and lifts him up onto his lap, Stewie slowly slid in, the wetness moves into his ass, they didn’t even need lube. The sliminess felt weird to Stewie, but he loved it anyways. Brian stood up from the chair and pinned Stewie toward the wall, he pounds into him, grinding against his ass, he was so close, Stewie moans loudly, salvia dripping from his mouth as he opened it, his eyes now rolling back with pleasure, he presses his hands against the wall clawing at it, it was any moment now. Brian pushes faster, and faster. He could feel it._

_“Ahhhh~!” Brian moans loudly as a sticky goo slide down Stewie’s ass. Brian pulls back… Stewie’s ass was dripping… both completely out of breath, breathing heavily… Stewie turns back around to Brian, he walks over and pushes him against the office chair, he leans in and licks up every last bit on Brian’s cock. He was a good submissive boy… Brian runs his hands through Stewie’s hair… his eyes slowly advert up._

_His eyes widen._

_He shoves Stewie off him to the ground, Stewie falls with a thud and looks up at Brian confused, why would he do that? did he do something wrong? Stewie notices Brian was looking toward the doorway. Stewie slowly moves his eyes to the door…_

_“OH MY GOD.” Stewie shouts._

_There he was._

_Aydian…_


	14. We need a plan.

_**Chapter 14 We need a plan**_

_Aydian stood there with his mouth open wide, his eyes bursting out… his hand slowly reached to his mouth… he didn’t know what to think or say, he had been standing there for about 5 minutes with the same reaction on his face. Never has he ever seen /anything/ like this. Aydian joked about Stewie having a crush on his English professor all the time but he didn’t think Stewie was actually into him! he was just trying to annoy him… now everything is coming together._

_Aydian slowly steps back glaring at the two, both boys helplessly sat there with worried faces, they knew this couldn’t be good. It was a lot different with them being both boys, if Stewie fucked a girl teacher, well… he would have instant respect from Aydian, because like, /damn/. But a male…?_

_This made Aydian uncomfortable… he stares at them both. His shock turns into a disgust, he studies the room, it smelled terrible… and looked horrible. Both boys were guilty. Once Aydian surpassed the shock and disgust… soon came insanity. He laughs. The laugh was followed by an evil smirk, a smirk that had no good written all over it._

_“A-Aydian… please” Stewie pleaded. He tries his best to cover himself with his shirt, he really didn’t want Aydian to see any more than what he already did._

_Aydian licks the base of his teeth and makes a click noise followed by a cocky laugh. He ignored Stewie’s pleads… he swore he would ruin Brian’s career and now he can ruin his life!_

_“You have both sinned… very much so… and now you must pay the price.” Aydian slips his hands into his pocket and swung happily on his heals._

_“Y-You have no proof!” Stewie spat angrily. He had no idea if Aydian had proof or not, he was panicking, he swore to Brian that this wouldn’t happen, that they wouldn’t be caught! Even if they find a way out of this mess, there is no way Brian will allow this to continue._

_Everything is over._

_“Oh… but I do… you see.” He waves his phone in front of them both, his smile grew wider._

_“I don’t think the school would be happy with what you have done, and… your parents? How ashamed would they be? Oh… and what if I accidentally uploaded it… to the shared student/teacher and parent, website…? That would be a shame wouldn’t it?”_

_“You wouldn’t dare!” Stewie grunts._

_Brian was speechless… he didn’t say a word. He sat in his office chair, hugging himself. He felt sick with what he had done, he knew it couldn’t work, he knew how wrong this was, but he allowed himself to go through with it… now Stewie and his own life will be over… Brian was keeping down is own puke, he hated himself more than he ever has… it was fine to like Stewie deep down but now he has acted upon those feelings… he promised himself he wouldn’t, he told himself that he would never! He gave into those temptations and now here they are, in front of a teenage boy who is THREATENING to leak their sins to the whole school. Brian was ashamed._

_“Oh… but I would Stewart, you see? I made a promise… didn’t Amy give you my letter? It stated I would take away that mutt’s job and I will finally be able to /END/ you… but now the last part doesn’t matter either- your life is already over.” Aydian smirks. “You Homo.”_

_Stewie was close to tears…_

_Brain glances at Stewie. He couldn’t let Stewie deal with this on his own. He needed to speak up, this is a teenage boy! he is an adult, he has the higher ground! Brian stood up off his chair._

_“How much?”_

_“umm, pardon?” Aydian snickers._

_“Money, how much?” Brian had no better ideas! He isn’t the smart one here! Stewie is! This was all he could think of._

_“Money? Do you hear yourself? You pathetic dog. I don’t want your filthy money! I get whatever I want! I am already rich; you can’t buy your way out of this.” Aydian rolls his eyes._

_“No, he can’t, but we can beat our way out of this.” Stewie spat before smashing a fire extinguisher over Aydian’s head, causing the teen to collapse to the ground and become unconscious._

_“Easy.”_

_Stewie quickly shut the door and locked it. He then spun around and grabbed his tie off the ground, he leans up to Brian and unties his tie too, he was going to need it. The small kid walks back over to the unconscious body that lay in the middle of Brian’s office. He grabs the bodies arms harshly and ties his hands up, he then uses Brian’s tie for the feet. The lab was watching in… amazement? How was Stewie so calm at a time like this? there was a body lying there! Stewie hasn’t even checked if Aydian is dead! Brian was concerned… but amazed… why was he amazed? Because /damn/ Stewie was acting really badass… it… turned Brian on._

_Brian hated it did! This wasn’t good! It wasn’t the time to be feeling these thoughts… but Stewie… he acted tough, he /knew/ what he was doing, he was so confident with every move he made. Brian watches helplessly… now who was becoming a sub?_

_Brian closes his eyes tightly. He mumbles to himself really quietly._

_“This cannot be happening…”_

_He was panicking now. He had so many different emotions and all just made him need to puke. Brian holds his stomach tightly and groans…_

_He was in shock still, everything happened so fast, he was scared, what if someone found out about all of this? Aydian is out for now! But he could wake up at any time! What if he was injured? He could have taken head damage with a hit like that! he also felt guilt, disgust. He allowed himself to do this to Stewie… he enjoyed it so much though, and he hated that he might have to stop what they have! He didn’t want too… he loved Stewie, but was this really right for him?_

_On top of all of that he was horny. Again. something about Stewie always made him feel a certain way, maybe it is because Stewie is always so unexpecting… or so devilish, maybe Brian is into the bad boy type? Who knows?!_

_“Well it’s happening! Now stop just standing there clueless, grab his phone and delete that darn video!” Stewie orders._

_Brian quickly races over to Aydian’s phone. It lay beside him. Brian picked it up, luckily it hadn’t locked yet. Brian went into gallery and found the video. he inhaled nervously. There it was again. regret, shame and guilt. Brian clicks delete._

_He also goes into recently deleted and made sure it was gone for good._

_“O-okay… done.” Brian places the phone back down. Stewie and Brian stand above Aydian’s body. he wasn’t dead. Luckily._

_Brian turned to Stewie. Oh no. here it comes._

_“Stewie what the hell is the matter with you!? You could have killed him! what were you thinking!”_

_“Oh, Grow up! I’ve killed many people in my life and I’ve gotten away with it too, I WISH I killed this one” Stewie snaps. “Besides what was I mean to do? he was going to leak everything! And don’t you dare go me! you weren’t helping at all with your ‘how much?’ scheme? Are you serious!? You embarrass yourself Bry!” Stewie snaps._

_He didn’t mean to get so angry at Brian, he was as tense as Brian was right now… it was a tense moment and a lot happened, they had hardcore sex and then got caught, on top of that they almost killed a guy! Obviously Stewie was going to be a little range._

_Brian closes his hands into tight fists. “I was just trying to help! I was panicked okay? I was scared… I- I … almost lost my life.”_

_“Your life?! What your job? And your friends?! Worst comes to worse you could move to Canada and start a new life! ME? I would be stuck here living with the guilt of fucking everything up.” Stewie cries._

_“No Stewie! Because my life… is you”_

_Stewie stopped. His breath hitched. Tears swell up in his eyes and quickly fall out. The tears stream down his face._

_“You’re my life Stewie… remember that time you said if you didn’t have me, you would be lost? And how I gave your life purpose…? Well Stewie… you are my life. you are my purpose… and I don’t think I could live, knowing I fucked everything up… you didn’t fuck anything up, if anything? I did.” Brian covers his face with both hands._

_“I should have waited… we started this too early… I should have stayed your friend… and that isn’t because I don’t love you, it’s because I do love you and I can’t lose you.” Brian had tears flowing too._

_“N-no! NO! Shut up! stop with this nonsense… I am not allowing you to end this now! We were /MADE/ for each other Bry! I don’t give a /SHIT/ If we have to hide it for the rest of our lives but I am /NOT/ allowing you to end this. we have something special… I felt it today… besides, this was nothing! We are Brian and Stewie! We have gone though hell and back together! Anything that is thrown our way, we can take on! for fuck sake Brian! we got caught having hardcore sex and we still managed to save our asses! Yeah we should be more careful… and we will… /please/ don’t give up on us… because of this twat.” He points at Aydian._

_Brian exhaled a large breath. he still was unsure about this; the speech was motivating… and Stewie seemed so sure… he didn’t want to end it here! he truly loved Stewie and couldn’t imagine a world without him, he is scared something worse could happen… and he wouldn’t be able to be with Stewie… maybe they should wait another two years? But, how could they? They have already done so much… it wouldn’t be the same._

_“Okay…” Brian sighs. “I don’t want this to end… but we have to be more careful Stewie! This was so close…” Brian points out. “Look… I love you Stewie but we need to have this talk later, Aydian could wake up at any moment and we have no suggestions on how to deal with him!”_

_Good point._

_Stewie sighs. The conversation had to wait. They had Aydian to deal with…_

_“well, he has no proof anymore, but he still saw it happen! He could still spread rumors… those rumors could reach to teachers then the headmaster himself! which could lead to an investigation against us… they will check everything… we- … we need a plan.” Stewie sighs._

_Brian scratches his wrist, something he has been doing for years when he is nervous… after he went to obedient school for dogs._

_“Oh fuck, what are we going to do Stewie!?” Brian was always the one to panic in situations like this, unlike Stewie who always had a plan and was relatively calm._

_“Stop being a wuss! We will have to take him home with us, we can’t let him roam around freely… but we will have to have a story to tell his parents… like where he is. I say we call his parents, disguise our voice as him… annnd… tell them that we are at a sleep over, by ‘we’ I mean Aydian of course… then once that’s over… we will need to drug Aydian so he stays asleep as we figure out what to do next.”_

_Stewie’s plans usually don’t fail… but Brian really wasn’t sure this would work! But it was the best they could do! Brian inhales and exhales._

_“I need a drink.” Brian groans._

_“yes, yes, we can have a drink soon, are you in with the plan?”_

_Brian closes his eyes; he couldn’t think of any better idea! This was all they could do right now! Brian was not positive about the planned, but trusted Stewie with his whole heart._

_“Let’s do this.”_


	15. The plan has begun

**_Chapter 15 The plan has begun._ **

_Brian and Stewie stare at the body… they knew the plan, but how were they going to get Aydian out of the office without anyone seeing? And it is only the morning! There is still a whole day ahead, Aydian can’t stay knocked out all day._

_“Ah… Stewie, how are we meant to take Aydian out of the office without being caught or questioned?!”_

_Stewie was redressing himself. He looks over at Brian._

_“Hmm… good point Bry… I may have remembered something in my bag that can help, it’s an invention I made, I carry it one of the many I carry around”_

_“What does it do?” Brian asks._

_“Glad you asked Bry! You see, it has the power to make someone paralyzed for up to 24 hours, with this he won’t move or be able to speak, if he was knocked out before use the invention, he will stay out for the hours.” Stewie heads to the door. “once we paralyze him, we can keep him in here for the day, sneak back later, after school hours and take Aydian with us.” Stewie unlocks the door._

_“Stay here and watch over Aydian, I will go get the device” Stewie opens the door and makes his way out. Brian rushed over and locks the door to be safe._

_While Stewie was gone, Brian took this time to get dressed and fix himself up a bit. he still couldn’t believe all the events that just had happened… he tries to ignore it, he needed to stay calm. Besides… Stewie sounded like he knew what he was doing, and Brain fully trusts him._

_First break was over, the students were heading back into the classes now… Stewie will have to come up with some excuse to why he was so late. He heads straight to his locker and tries to act normal. he digs his hand deep into his bag and scoops out a small device. It looked like a stirring rod but with flashing lights and buttons. Stewie stashes it into his pocket and grabs his books for the next class. He left his other books in his last class, he can worry about those another day, right now he needs to get back to Brian’s office._

_Stewie closes his locker and races back to the office, he fiddles with the handle to realize Brian locked it. Stewie knocks. “It’s Stewie.” He whispers._

_Brian unlocks the door and lets him in. Stewie locks the door once he was inside. He places his books down on Brian’s desk and then takes out his device._

_Stewie squats down beside Aydian. He presses a red button on his device, a long needle pokes through the top. Stewie grabs Aydian’s arm and injects the needle in. he presses another button which pumps liquid into him._

_“Is… it dangerous? Like… fatal?” Brian asks nervously. He had a cringed expression on his face, he didn’t like the look of the rod Stewie had._

_“It won’t cause him any long-term effects or trauma.” Stewie explained as he puts the rod back into his pocket._

_“Now what?” Brain asks._

_“well… I have a class now! So, you will need to stay here with him.” Stewie grabbed his books off the desk and headed to the door._

_Brian’s eyebrows lower slightly. “You can’t just leave me here with a body…” Brian crosses his arms uncomfortably._

_Stewie sighs. He walks back over to Brian. he slides his books onto the desk. He steps up on his tippy toes and places one small hand to Brian’s cheek. He then leans in to give Brian a gentle kiss._

_“You’ll be fine babe”_

_Brian couldn’t help but allow a smile come to his cheeks… after everything that happened Brian wasn’t positive if Stewie and him would work… but Stewie makes his everything more assuring… just feeling his lips again… he knew this was meant to be._

_Stewie smiles back… his cheeks turn crisp. Brian gazes into his eyes for a brief moment… just admiring what he has got. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world._

_“I love you.” Brian reminds Stewie._

_“I love you too…”_

_Stewie grabs his books and heads out, he had no idea what excuse he had for being this late… but any excuse he does come up with probably won’t be good enough for his teacher. Stewie rushes to his class not wanting to be later than what he already is. He enters the room in rush. All eyes on him… he gulps._

_“Sorry I’m late… I was… uh helping a teacher!” Stewie just realized he could have got himself a note from Brian! he was so caught up with everything he didn’t even think about that!_

_“What teacher? Do you have a note?” the professor asked._

_Stewie inhales. “uh… just Mr. Griffin, I was helping him… clean his desk! Yeah! Haha… guess I lost track of time.” Stewie fiddles with his fingers, he kept his head down. “No… I don’t have a note, but ask him! I really was there!”_

_The professor glares at Stewie. The students begin whispering and giggling, Aydian said he spread rumors about Brian and him around… but it was just that Stewie had a crush on his ‘English Teacher’ it couldn’t be as bad as Aydian spreading about him literally getting but fucked by Brian… luckily once Stewie is back home he could use some devices to erase Aydian’s memory, or something as such, for now? They have a paralyzed body on their hands._

_Stewie gulps, the stares were making him nervous; he could tell the professor isn’t happy with him. he had his hands on his hips and showed an angry attitude._

_“Sit down! right now.”_

_Stewie hurried to his seat and placed his books in front of him, he knew he was in trouble. The girls behind him start laughing. Stewie kept his anger in… he exhales and tries to focus ahead… he had a lot on his mind that he needed to be worrying about, he rather not be in class… he should be helping Brian right now! he shifts and fiddles in his seat. He opens up his book to reveal another book he had hidden. He takes it out and starts writing notes… just a small bullet journal with invention plans and blueprints… it had pages with headings that read ‘LIST’ which only meant one thing; his list was still adding on to this day, he had a page with even more sketches of his boyfriend… and just other small notes, it was a book for everything, something small and simple that he can bring around wherever he may need to go._

_While Stewie was hardly paying attention to class, Brian was /actually/ cleaning his office. He was picking up all the documents and placing them neatly back on his desk… he also washed any mistakes left on the floor… though if someone was to bring a green light in here… let’s just hope nobody ever does. Brian had moved Aydian to a small storage closest in his office, that way if anyone did walk in, they wouldn’t see a teen laying on the ground unconscious._

_It felt like forever before the class had ended. Stewie checked back in at lunch time. He didn’t even bother get himself food. Actually… he hasn’t been eating properly lately at all! if Brian finds out Stewie hasn’t been eating lately, he won’t be very happy._

_Stewie and Brian spend most of the second break in the office planning how they were going to break in. Stewie lay out a long sheet and started drawing a rough plan. He draws a square and labels it school, then two circles that had their names as the labels, the plan was basic, where they would sneak in, Brian had keys, so it wasn’t exactly a ‘break in’ Brian was legally allowed to be in the school at anytime he would like, the excuse they have if anyone was to see them going in was that Brian forgot something important, he is already on the headmasters side so it is a big chance that whoever catches them will believe the story._

_Now they just needed to know how they were planning on getting Aydian out of the school, Brian already knows that they will be going through the back door, but what about the many cameras in the halls and doorways? No way they can get away with taking a body out of the school without being caught on camera! Right?_

_Wrong. Stewie yet again had a plan. He has a small invention that will knock out all signals/cameras in a area, he just puts in the area and how much land he wants to turn off, and then with a click of a small button he will be able to knock out any camera for approximately 15 minutes, so they will have to be quick._

_“So… do we synchronize watches?” Brian asks curiously after he heard the plan._

_“Are you kidding? No! I have a timer! We will both have a timer; the timer will go off the moment the cameras are out and that’s when we make a move. I can’t go in with you, I’m a student and it would be classified as a crime if I went in, if any teacher is present at the time I could get into trouble, so you will need to retrieve Aydian and bring him outside before the alarm goes off, I’ll be waiting in a blind spot outside, we will need walkie talkies…”_

_“Seriously? Why not a phone?”_

_“Umm a phone is trackable? If we do get caught the police will have evidence against us! At least this way there will be no phone evidence.” Stewie explains._

_“I guess that makes sense?” Brian shrugs._

_Stewie folds his sheet into a small square and slips it in his planner. “alright, I have my last class now.”_

_“wait, Stewie! What time are we coming back?” Brian asks._

_“10pm, we have to make sure it is a time that every teacher has gone home, I assume teachers would be at home by then.” Stewie pecks Brian’s cheek and then quickly races to his next class. He wasn’t planning on being late again._

_Stewie gladly made it on time to this class. He read through the plan a few more times once in class. He has to makes sure the plan was flawless! Stewie also had his own secret mission he needed to do for the whole plan to work… Stewie throws his hand up._

_“Yes Stewart.” His teacher points at him._

_“May I visit the restroom?” Stewie asks politely._

_“Of course.” This teacher was one of the nice out of the many. Perfect for his plan, she won’t mind if he takes a while._

_Stewie made his way out of the classroom, he took his notebook with him. he had something he had to do before this plan could go ahead. Stewie casually walks through the halls heading for the bathroom- well that was as it seemed before he made a turn to the headmaster’s office. Stewie got down on all fours and started crawling. He creeps into the office… the headmaster was not there. Perfect. Stewie finds the parent to teacher phone book. He snatches it off the table. Luckily the book was in alphabetical order, which would make things easier to find Aydian’s parents phone numbers. He opens the book; he turns to the first pages. He knows Aydian will be on the first couple of pages but toward the end of the A’s. he finds his name and looks under it. it had two numbers, one for his mother and one for his father. Stewie was sure that Aydian had issues with his father by just looking at the way he acts, so he goes the safe way and writes down Aydian’s mothers’ number. Luckily, he had brought a pen along with him, one less thing he had to borrow from the head of the school. Now that he had that he had to head back before anyone catches him._

_The small kid crawls out of the room. Once he was out, he races back to class, he didn’t want to be /too/ long! Once he arrived back the teacher didn’t seem to mind how long he took, which was a relief. It wasn’t much after; the bell rang through the halls. Perfect timing. Stewie bounces out of his seat. He grabs his books and races out of the class. He heads straight to his locker. He puts his school books away and slips his notebook into his bag. He then makes his way to find Brian._

_Brian had just finished locking his office with his key, so nobody would open it… luckily cleaners are only on Fridays, they were home free on that._

_Stewie runs up to Brian._

_“Ready?”_

_“Yep, you got the number?” Brian asks._

_Stewie slips off his bag and takes out his notebook. Brian hands him Aydian’s phone._

_“you have a bit until it locks out, I worked out he doesn’t have a password it is finger controlled, I unlocked it using his finger, and damn I felt so /wrong/ doing so”_

_Stewie snatches the phone quickly and dials the numbers. “You shouldn’t. Aydian is a horrible person.”_

_Stewie rather not call, he tries texting hoping it would work. He scans the other messages Aydian has with his mother, just so he could perfect what he writes._

_‘Mother, I have decided to have a gathering with my friends don’t, I hope you don’t mind.’_

_Stewie texts. He hoped it was good enough._

_The mother replies rather quickly._

_‘fine.’_

_Damn. You could tell she was a neglecting mother._

_“First part of the plan done.” Stewie shoves his notebook and Aydian’s phone into his bad, he swings it back onto his shoulders._

_“Now we go back home for a little, have dinner, make small talk with the other members of the family and come back around 10.” Stewie reminds._

_“Got it!”_


	16. Accepting the truth

**_Chapter 16 Accepting the truth…_ **

_It was later in the evening. The griffins all sat around the table. They haven’t had dinner as a proper family for years, made no different that Meg wasn’t there; as Peter would say. Usually Peter is out working, Chris is locked away in his room playing video games, Stewie would be working on inventions… Brian would be out getting a drink or sleeping, sometimes helping Stewie and Lois wouldn’t be bothered making dinner for everyone if they couldn’t sit at the table together. So instead she would let the others cook their own food._

_So, for a family that doesn’t eat together much anymore, this was something special. Peter had come home early; all the other members of the family were free. It was only 7:30. Brian and Stewie had time to waste before they had to go, so a family dinner sounded nice._

_Lois had cooked a roast for her family. Steak with mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables. Lois places the food on the table, most of the family says their prayers. Brian being an atheist simply waits. Stewie was also an atheist now, he shared a lot of the same beliefs as Brian did, probably because he is mostly around him._

_Lois didn’t find out that his son was an atheist until late last year, she wasn’t happy… but she couldn’t stay mad at her baby, everyone has their own beliefs and that doesn’t mean Lois would love Stewie less, they love Brian for who he is and he has been an atheist for years._

_The family begin to eat and talk about their days._

_“who would like to go first?” Lois asks._

_“Pick me! ooh! Pick me!” Peter raises his hand._

_“Yes Peter.”_

_Peter smiles widely and explains a funny story that happened at work, it was funny to him at least, the rest of the family was unamused but listened to keep Peter happy._

_“Okay Peter, that’s lovely… Brian, Stewie! How was your day?” Lois smiles widely, she would love to hear how their day was, probably better then Peter’s boring and unfunny story._

_Stewie smirks. “Oh, not much…” he continues eating his food._

_Lois found what he said and how he said it to be odd… she couldn’t help but speculate._

_“oh… not much… learning? Or events that happened?” Lois asks curiously._

_Stewie simply shrugs with a shy smile. he looks up at Brian and his face immediately went pink. Lois watches from across the table, she had a feeling something was up but pushes her thoughts away for now. Stewie has always acted weird around Brian, always giving him looks or slyly flirting, Lois hadn’t paid much attention to this in the past… until she found that little sketch book of his. Now Lois is curious about every move Stewie makes around Brian… every word he says._

_“Hey sweetie… what’s that on your neck?” Lois turns her head slightly to get a better look._

_Stewie rises his shoulders slightly and looks down. “Oh… nothing! I just… burnt my hair with a straightening iron…” he didn’t know what to say! He didn’t want Lois to start asking questions, but Stewie stayed positive._

_“I’m fine though!” he smiles._

_Chris snorts a small laugh but covers it with his hand. Chris knew exactly what that mark was… it was too obvious. But he stayed silent._

_Brian chuckles nervously. Brian was taking a different approach with his emotions. He was a lot more nervous… a lot of events happened today and it was messing with Brian… the guilt was piling up on him and every time he even looked at Lois he felt like telling her everything… but he knows he can’t… Lois will never allow him to be near Stewie again! and Brian refuses to lose Stewie… Brian takes in a deep shaky breath and tries to hides his nerves. He smiles._

_“Oh aha… today was a lot of work for me, had paperwork… a few things to plan, just classes for next week and stuff.” Brian taps his foot on the ground, a small tick of his when he lies._

_Lois stares at Brian… Brian felt like Lois could see right through him… see his guilt and shame… but Lois was actually buying his story._

_“Oh, that must be hard! Well you should get some rest after dinner.” Lois smiles._

_Brian nods slowly. “Yep. And that is what I plan to do!” Brian lies. Again._

_Stewie rolls his eyes. “Yeah… Brian actually promised me he would help me with a few inventions, we might have to go out and get some supplies… is that okay?” Stewie asks his mother._

_Lois wasn’t sure about this… but she had full trust in Brian, she always has… even though Brian has made mistakes in his life, he has always been responsible with Stewie… well as much as Lois knew. Literally the first moment Lois trusted Brian with Stewie back when Stewie was a baby, Brian got wasted and left everything on Stewie, then after that took Stewie on a wild adventure so Brian could see his mother… though Stewie never ratted him out, which was the start of a good friendship._

_Lois wasn’t concerned with Brian, more Stewie. He knows Stewie likes Brian now… and she is afraid he might pull something on him! and Lois can’t even imagine how hard it might be for Brian to deal with that…_

_Little did she know…_

_“Hmm… okay, just don’t stay out too late!” She crosses her arms nervously. She mainly allowed it because she wanted Stewie to like her… lately she has felt Stewie really hates her… and she just wants to try everything she can to fix the issue they have._

_Stewie smiles, which of course warms his mothers’ heart, she felt like she did good by Stewie for once. Stewie slips off his chair and grabs Brian’s hand guiding him away._

_Peter and Chris left soon after, probably to watch TV._

_Lois was left to clean up… as usual. So far in the future but it still felt like she was the salve, the woman… and Meg not living here anymore made her the only woman in the house… it was quite depressing… she missed Meg, A lot, she missed having her little girl. A house full of men is hard, they never clean, or listen… they all seem to hate her._

_Was Lois depressed?_

_…_

_…_

_Stewie drags Brian into his room and shuts the door, locking it. Brian sat down on the bed, he simply assumed Stewie wanted to go over the plan one last time. The oval head boy walked over to Brian and stood in front of him. The lab looks up. Stewie smirks. Brian had a feeling what Stewie wanted to do… but he wasn’t ready! he felt a burning guilt and shame inside him… he felt sick about it!_

_“Stewie…” Brian mumbles lowly._

_Stewie didn’t stop… he leans in placing his small hands against Brian’s fur chest, he pushes him down onto the bed and climbs onto him. Brian let out a shaky breath and gulps…_

_“S-Stewie… I don’t know if it is the best time I mean, I’m going through a lot… a-after today I mean.” He rubs his wrist._

_Stewie stares into his eyes… he grabs Brian’s wrists and pins him to the bed. Brian immediately felt turned on… “I- … I—”_

_A smirk grew on the teens face. “You what Bry~?” Stewie moves his hips side by side, softly grinding against Brian… oh boy, in his mind he knew he should say no… but in his heart he truly wanted Stewie to just take him-_

_“Heh… heh… fuck you.” he chuckles nervously, a blush scatters his cheeks._

_“Fuck me~? oh you did that … you did that good~” Stewie growls sexily._

_Brian right now was thinking ‘fuck it!’ he can’t avoid his feelings for Stewie… so why bother? They just need to be more careful… they shouldn’t have to stop it because they made a mistake! okay… this may just be sex talking, Brian’s regrets will probably return, but that didn’t concern Brian whilst his boyfriend was grinding up against him._

_“I did it better than good…” Brian yanks his hand away from Stewie’s weak grip… he places the paw against Stewie’s neck… he feels at the hickey._

_“heh… do you think Lois bought the straightener story?” Brian chuckles._

_“I would hope so…” Stewie hums confidently._

_Brian smiles… he examines Stewie’s gorgeous features… he couldn’t believe how far they have come._

_“I was proud of you today~” Brian hums seductively._

_Stewie leaned in closer. “Really~?!” he purrs excitedly._

_“You did perfect…” Brian sits up, Stewie remains on Brain’s lap facing his face._

_Stewie breaks the space between them… he kisses Brian’s lips softly._

_“Stewie! Can you come here for a minute!” Lois calls out._

_Stewie moves back from the kiss and groans. why does Lois have to interrupt a perfect moment?_

_“Why!?” Stewie yells with a frustrated tone._

_“Just come here sweetie!” Lois replies._

_Stewie groans long and loud. He slips off of Brian’s lap. he rolls his eyes and shakes his head, Brian awkwardly chuckles._

_“we can continue later, go on, your mother needs you…” Brian sighs. He knew how Lois felt… he knew Lois wasn’t at her best, Brian has been there, he knows how she is feeling and hates that she feels that way, so of course he would make Stewie go to his mother… even if it did mean they had to stop what they were doing._

_Stewie makes his way out and heads into the living room. Lois stood at the end of the staircase holding Stewie’s sketch book. The colour drained from his face._

_“Stewie… I wasn’t going to talk to you about this, but I realized as a mother it is the right thing to do.”_

_“why did you open it.” Stewie growls lowly._

_“Sweetheart…”_

_“Why. Did. You. OPEN IT?” Stewie snaps angrily._

_Lois felt guilt. She licks her lips and points her head down. “I was curious! Look, I don’t care if you… uhm, ya know… like Brian or whatever this is, I just… want to make sure you know what’s appropriate!”_

_Stewie snatches the book from her hands and turns around to walk away, he didn’t care for what Lois had to say, she invaded his privacy!_

_“Stewie! Don’t you dare walk away from me when I’m talking to you! I’m sick of you treating me like I’m nothing! I have had enough!” she shouts. “Get back here and have a conversation with me!” she adds._

_Stewie whines. He turns around and steps down. he looks up at her. “You invaded my privacy mum!” he expresses._

_“I am so sorry. You are right, I shouldn’t do that, I should respect your privacy… I just wanted to talk to you about it… okay?” Lois tilts her head slightly._

_“Okay. What? You going to tell me how wrong it is? How I am a disgrace!?” he scoffs._

_“heavens no! Stewart! I think it is fine that you have a little crush, every teen has a crush on someone older than them in their life… remember when Meg liked Joe? Oh, she also had feelings for Brian! practically the same thing!”_

_Stewie rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, he kept the book in his hands. “I’m not Meg. It is not like Meg.” He scoffs._

_“Okay… it’s not like Meg… Alright? I just, I want to let you know it is perfectly normal at your age to fantasize about someone older, Chris has, Meg has, and Stewie? don’t think it’s different because your crush is a boy! if you like men, you can tell me.” she smiles. She was being a lot more supportive then Stewie thought. He felt… comfortable. His angry look had softened into a small smile._

_“yeah… I do.” he admits_

_Lois smiles. She wraps her arms around Stewie and hugs him tightly. Stewie hugs back. Lois was so happy right now, she needed this. and Stewie also needed this. it gave him hope. Yes… Lois may not approve of him with Brian now, but sometime in the future, perhaps Lois would be accepting._

_“Stewie… soon enough you will be old enough to decide what you want, yeah I may be picky, and I may always be on the watch, but that is what mothers do…” she smiles._

_“But! you’re only sixteen… remember that… you can crush on Brian, I suppose I can’t stop you, you’re a crazy teen!” she laughs. “but… as you are this age I don’t want you doing anything ‘funny’ with Brian, just because I allow you to like him doesn’t mean I allow you to come onto him or whatever, he is a grown man… and this is a teenage phase”_

_It was kind of too late now… he has already done ‘funny’ business with Brian. Stewie felt slightly offended when she called it a ‘teenage phase’ it was no phase, phases don’t last a whole sixteen years. This ‘phase’ didn’t start when he was a teenager either, so he highly doubts Lois on that._

_Stewie then realized something… he smirks._

_“Oh? So, what you’re saying is, when I turned eighteen, I can date Brian and you and anyone else can’t do anything about it…?”_   
  


_“w-well legally yes… but—”_

_“Thanks mum~!” Stewie turns on his heals and starts heading up stairs._

_“I mean- I highly doubt you will still want to be with Brian by then…” Lois stumbles, maybe she should have chosen her words better?_

_“oh, don’t be so sure mother!” he smirks already up the stairs._

_Lois stood there completely shocked. She made a small mistake with how she worded everything… and now she is positive Stewie and Brian will end up together in the future… the chemistry has always been there between the two… no denying it._

_Chris couldn’t help but laugh, he had been sitting in the room the whole time. Lois walks over and sits beside him. she turns her head to look at her other son._

_He was holding back a laugh._

_“You fucked up!” Chris snorts out a laugh._

_Lois lightly slaps Chris on the arm._

_“Shut up Chris!”_


	17. One day in the Future (finale part 1)

**_Chapter 17 One day in the future_ **

_It was time…_

_Stewie and Brian went over the plan one last time before they set off. Both dressed in dark clothes so they draw no attention. Stewie dug out his old talkie walkies. They both had one strapped into a belt, like a secret spy movie. Stewie was honestly hyped! He hasn’t done something like this with Brian in a long time, it was an adventure! Maybe not like the times they went on trips- but this was something, thrilling! It was also bringing out a bit of old Stewie, going back to his natural roots! What he is good at!_

_Brian on the other hand didn’t see this as some fun adventure, he was taking this rather seriously, they could both me in huge trouble if caught! He was honestly scared for his life to do this._

_Brian and Stewie make their way out with everything they need. Stewie brought along a bag filled with devices he may need; they could never be sure what they will happen so he brought a mix of gadgets._

_The two get into Brian’s car. Brian starts up the car, Stewie fiddles with Aydian’s phone on the way to the school. They added a little more to the plan. Instead of taking him back to their house they thought it might be a better idea to drop him off at home, Stewie had a device that could easily erase memory, so they won’t need to worry about Aydian talking about what he saw. Also, they luckily still had his phone. Stewie hacked into Aydian’s phone so they wouldn’t need a password. Stewie had been playing around with it for a few hours and eventually found out where he lives, he also found out a few other secrets._

_“Oh my, Brian, did you know Aydian’s parents are divorced?”_

_Brian keeps his eyes on the road. “I mean that wouldn’t surprise me!”_

_Stewie continued to look through… he then decided to go through his text messages. Stewie knows how it feels to have his privacy invaded… but Aydian deserved this! besides they needed dirt on him… something they could use that will stop Aydian from ever hurting Stewie again…_

_And oh boy did he find it._

_“Aydian is cheating on Amy! No freaking way! Holy shit… ha! Of course, he is” Stewie scans through the messages Aydian had with another girl, it goes as worse as to sexting… Stewie smirks._

_“I got you now Aydian…” he mumbles. Stewie takes out his own phone and takes a photo of all the texts, he needed some sort of evidence._

_“Stewie… doesn’t this make you as bad as he is? I mean, he has his own life… yeah, he has done bad things but so have you, so have I! you are being as bad as him… and do you really want to be like him?” Brian explains, of course he will still parent Stewie, Stewie looks up to him and values what Brian has to say, Brian knows that, he uses this power to teach Stewie the right way and not the wrong, as much as Brian would love to see Aydian get revenge… Aydian is still a kid. People can change._

_Stewie stares at the texts… he felt guilt. Not for how Aydian will feel, he would rather kill Aydian then simply erase his memory but Brian protested against that… Stewie feels guilty that he is disappointing Brian, a man he looks up too._

_“But Brian… he will only continue attacking me…” Stewie pouts._

_“Alright, maybe he will… but what about that Amy girl you told me about? You are using her love for Aydian as blackmail… imagine how she would feel… hmm?” Brian had valid points._

_“What about Lois? Remember how she invaded your privacy; how did that make you feel?” Brain adds._

_Stewie let out an angry sigh. He deletes the photos. “What do I do about Aydian then? He will only keep attacking me!”_

_“well… can’t you erase the memory of ‘someone’ you could just erase the memory of him ever meeting you… it would be a clean slate, maybe to even become his friend!” Brian suggests._

_“No way am I becoming his friend… that is a good idea… only one problem, people know Aydian hates me… it is pretty known… this could be a big mistake erasing a memory of a person from another’s mind… also it could go terribly wrong!” Stewie knew about this more than Brian did. So that plan was out of the picture._

_“Why don’t you say sorry… compliment him! buy him something?” Brian smiles._

_Stewie pretends gags. “Ugh! I suppose… but I don’t feel like I should be the one saying sorry! He started it!” Stewie scoffs._

_“Do you hear yourself? You sound like a child! This whole ‘but he started it’ game is the whole reason this charade continues, I know you wanted to stand up for yourself… but now it has caused bigger issues… sometimes you have to be the bigger person, even if it makes befriending someone you hate, at least that keeps you safe.” Brian has lived a long hard life, he has his shares of mistakes… Stewie may be book smart, but Brian is wiser, he has made many mistakes and has learned from each, every day he becomes better of a person, and he plans to help Stewie along the way, giving him life lessons and good morals._

_Stewie sighs. He couldn’t argue anymore! Brian is right. He has to let it go now._

_Brian parks the car behind the school. “we’re here.” they get out and slowly head toward the back entrance. Brian had his keys on hand, the plan was about to begin._

_Stewie took out a small device from his bag, he puts in codes and clicks a button, this invention was like a small brief case on the outside but inside had buttons and numbers… it was a whole lot of coding that Brian didn’t understand. While Stewie did this Brian unlocked the door so he was ready as soon as the alarm went off._

_All power went off in the area they were in, including two street lights that were close by the school. The only thing that remained online was Stewie’s devices. The alarms start. Brian swung the door open and stepped inside. The room was pitch dark… it was something you’d see out of a horror movie… a long scary hallway, Brian was prepared for a little school girl covered in blood to jump out and chase him at any minute._

_“Brian- Brian can you hear me? over—”_

_“I can hear you.” Brian spoke clearly into the mic of the walkie talkie._

_“You can hear me what Brian? over—”_

_“not this shit again…” Brian mumbles to himself. Exact reason why he didn’t want to use these things! Brian played along… not wanting another fight over this._

_“I can hear you… /over/” he growls._

_“Perfect! I attached a flashlight to your belt! Over.”_

_Brian fiddles with the flashlight, pulling it out of his belt. Other things in his belt besides the talkie and flashlight were a notebook, Stewie wrote the plan down again just in case Brian forgot, a taser, in case Aydian was to wake up, highly unlikely but could still happen, and lastly his timer so he knew exactly how much time he had left… right now the clock was ticking down._

_10.45_

_10.44_

_10.43_

_“Stewie, I’m… scared.” Brian hated to admit that, but he was alone in a dark building! “Can you please come in with me. over”_

_Stewie rolls his eyes. “That could ruin the plan Brian! you know that! over!” Stewie can’t believe Brian! what is so scary about a school at night? He was being a wuss._

_“Please.” … “over.” Brian sounded serious… he really was scared!_

_Stewie sighed. The time was ticking down… Stewie had no other choice, Brian wouldn’t budge unless he came in. Stewie pushes the door open and walks in… he walks up behind Brian and taps the lab on the shoulder, which sent Brian flying into the air frightened for his life._

_He quickly spun around to see a disappointed Stewie. His arms crossed and had an angry frown._

_“Come on you big baby! Let’s go get him already… I can’t believe your afraid of a little dark! If the plan is ruined because you were a big baby then that’s on…” Stewie froze. He swore he heard what sounded like footsteps… and it wasn’t him or Brian._

_“Y-You know what…? Never mind, it is absolutely terrifying in a school at night” Stewie grabs onto Brian’s paw and walks close beside him as the walk in the dark to find Brian’s office. It was a rather large school, Brian’s office was on the third floor… they had to climb a few stairs, the marble stairs clacked and clanged as they went up, which echoed through the school… which made the experience worse._

_The clock was ticking…_

_7:30_

_7:20_

_7:10_

_It was getting close to the 5-minute mark! Stewie had planned that they would have Aydian by then! They will need to race out of the school after they retrieve Aydian! Which won’t be easy since they need to carry him out!_

_Brian and Stewie finally find Brian’s office. Though the struggle to get there played on their fears even more… hearing noises and seeing shadows, both boys were shaking._

_“Brian hurry up and unlock the door so we can get out of her!” Stewie whines. He would cry if they didn’t get out sooner than later!_

_Brian hands Stewie his flashlight, Stewie points it ahead at the door. Brian was quick to unlock it and step in. it still smelt in here… Brian and Stewie both had the shame on that._

_They walk over to the closest and pull the door open, Aydian lay gently against the wall, still past out thanks to Stewie’s little device. Brian attempts at lifting Aydian._

_“God! how much does this kid weigh?!” Brian groans as he pulls him up. he was small compared to Aydian so this would be hard… I guess they didn’t think of everything._

_Stewie smacks his head. How could he be so stupid? He forgot the most important part! To get Aydian out and down those many stairs! Luckily Stewie came along, the two of them could carry Aydian easily together, but what if he didn’t come along? Brian wouldn’t be able to take him down, and by the time Stewie reached the top to help him it would be too late._

_2:45_

_The timer started to give warning beeps._

_“Come on help me! We are running out of time!” Brian panics. Stewie lifted one side of Aydian and Brian the other, they tried their best to quickly race down the stairs, they couldn’t go too fast or they would slip! The stairs were extremely slippery and they had little to no light with them! Brian held the flash light in his teeth, but it wasn’t even point in the right direction!_

_The time was catching on, only at second floor and they had 1-minute left before all power returns! How could such a perfect plan fail? I suppose they could have had more time to plan if they didn’t mess around a little._

_By the second floor, Stewie almost slipped and fell on the stairs, but managed his balance, the timer begun its final countdown, it beeped loud and clear._

_30_

_29_

_28_

_Stewie and Brian raced through the hall and headed for the back entrance, Brian kicks the door open and they both head out with only seconds to spare._

_Once out they place Aydian on the ground, both boys’ arms were aching, and their legs hurt from running so fast, they both catch their breaths… that took a lot out of them, running down a lot of stairs in the dark with a timer only adding more pressure! That was a lot. But they did it!_

_Stewie packs up is equipment and turns off the alarms. The power soon came back on. the plan may have not been perfect… but it was a great success!_

_“w- w… woo whe... we did it!” Brian puffed out, he placed his hands onto his knees and tried to breathe._

_“y-Hh yay!” Stewie chuckles also out of breath._

_They both compose themselves and lift Aydian up once again. they take him to the car and place him in the backseat. They wrap the seatbelt around him too. He looked like a kid who had fallen asleep, shouldn’t raise any suspicion…_

_Brian and Stewie finally take a seat in the car, both couldn’t believe they just did that._

_“remind me to never go into a school at night again…” Stewie chuckles_

_“Ha! Remind me to never carry a teen down a lot of stairs” Brian adds._

_They both take some time to rest… it had been a hell of a night for them._

_After a small rest, Brian starts up his car again. Stewie does the right thing and places Aydian’s phone in his pocket, he recorded the address to his mother’s house so he won’t be needing it anymore. He also took this time to erase his memory of all the events that happened in the last 24 hours…_

_Stewie leaned back in his seat. He sighs. “today has been an eventful one.” He sighs._

_“Heh yep!” Brian nods._

_“You know… today Lois basically said she wouldn’t mind me dating you when I’m older.” Stewie smiles shyly._

_“Really…?” Brian felt at peace… like soon he won’t have to hide his love for Stewie._

_“Mhm~” Stewie purrs._

_Brian smiles. Satisfied._

_They soon arrive at Aydian’s house. It was quite the drive, his house was in the rich side of town, surprisingly close to where Carter lives. It was a big fancy house, which was expected from a rich family like Aydian’s. it had a huge gold fence around it… and many security measures… but that didn’t stop Stewie, he still had his little device!_

_“How the hell are we going to get in?” Brian whines._

_Stewie smirks. “easy, I’ll turn off any alarms, I have already hacked their system, Aydian’s room appears to be on the second floor to the left” Stewie said, he has a small hacking device laid on his lap._

_“Uh okay, but how do we get him inside without someone seeing?” Brian scoffs._

_Stewie thought for a moment…_

_“You know what? Lets just place him out front- he can explain to his mother why he was outside” Stewie snickers._

_At this point? Good morals left Brian’s mind. He was tired and ready to go home._

_“Seems fair.”_

_Stewie hacked their gate so it would open for him. Brian and Stewie take Aydian to an outside deck that he owned, the deck had couches and heating, it was a safe place for Aydian to sleep. They lay Aydian on a couch and sneak out, uncaught. Stewie turns their security back on and shuts the gate. Everything worked out quite smoothly in the end…_

_They head home._

_“Ya know Bry, one day we should get a house like that” Stewie hums._

_“Hmm? Like… just us two?” Brian asks curiously._

_“Mhm~” Stewie purrs._

_“Sounds like the best plan for the future ever~!” Brian smiles._

_Stewie smiles back._

_“I love you Brian, I’m so glad I have you…”_

_Brian had tears in his eyes… he sniffles._

_“I love you too kiddo…_

_The end of part 1…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! this book Isn't over! I may continue a part 2 in the future! for now i'm finished writing, I have a new book coming out which I am super excited about! I am doing an art x writer collab with a friend and it it will be freaking amazing! I can't wait!


	18. Don't Worry! PART 2. CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? PART 2!!!!!!!!!!!

** PART 2!! Stewie’s Eighteenth  **

**_Chapter 1_ ** _Don’t worry. **  
Recap.**_

_Two years had passed… Brian and Stewie were still a happy secret couple, Brian continued working at Stewie’s school enjoying everyday being with Stewie. The boys had all sorts of fun at the school together, they would always eat lunch in Brian’s office… and do other things of course~ but they were a lot more cautious with what they did ever since that little mistake with Aydian… oh yes Aydian! Who could have forgotten about him? what has happened with him? Well, Amy ended up leaving him and getting with this other jock boy named Tyler, Aydian ended up moving schools after a while once the school got sick of being paid to keep quiet about Aydian’s behavior, they had enough evidence to take to the head council about why he should eb expelled and they finally got rid of him! Brian ended up becoming good friends with the headmaster, so if any one was to catch on or get suspicious about Brian and Stewie’s little relation… the headmaster would always believe Brian over anyone else. Besides school they have had other ways of being able to keep their relationship, Stewie would dress up like a young hot woman and go out with Brian in public, everyone would always assume that Brian got himself a new young hot thing and would never questioned it. There have been a few times where Lois would have her suspicions, she already knows Stewie has a crush on Brian, which she is fine with, what she isn’t fine with is Stewie dating him! Stewie was still young when she found out he had a crush and 18 is still young! She only said it would be his choice on his eighteenth because she didn’t think Stewie would still have feelings for Brian! but two years later… only two weeks until Stewie’s eighteenth and Stewie is happily still in love with Brian! Lois wasn’t expecting that at all and she kind of hopes Brian won’t feel the same way! It’s not that she doesn’t trust Brian… she just doesn’t- well… Brian has been with a lot of girls, all his relationships don’t work, so he must be doing something wrong? What if he hurts Stewie? or breaks his heart? Also, Brian is old! Very experienced… Stewie is only just going to be eighteen! He has his whole life ahead of him… does he really want to settle down with someone like Brian? Lois loves Brian! She thinks he is amazing… but… some things that Brian believes Lois really doesn’t agree with… he can be a danger to her son and she is afraid that if Stewie get’s with Brian his life will just go downhill… she just doesn’t want to say that, Brian would be so upset with her! Chris knows about the two being a couple, he always has to cover for Stewie when he goes out with Brian, Chris always helps Stewie and Brian lie their way out of trouble, Lois has been close to catching them a few times but Chris is always the cover. Chris still doesn’t like Brian but has learned to trust him with Stewie. The relationship must be going well since the two have been together for 2 years… it hasn’t been perfect; it has had some rocky moments on this long road journey… but when Stewie and Brian do fight Chris stuck by Stewie and always made sure everything was okay and made sure that Brian was going to treat his baby brother right! Chris was always there to pull Brian back in place when he acts like a jerk or a douche, although Stewie does most the work, he doesn’t allow Brian to walk all over him or use him like all the girls he had dated in the past, he makes sure Brian treats him with respect, it’s only ever rarely he needs Chris to step in and help. Brian majority of the time is a good boyfriend, loving, caring, and always looks after his little Stewie. Peter has no idea about the relationship and would not be happy at all if he found out! Brian is meant to be his best friend! He rescued Brian, invited him into his home and gave him a life, he didn’t give him his son to ‘manipulate’ him into being his lover, Peter would be mortified if he found out! He has seen Brian do a few things that made him feel uncomfortable when it comes to Stewie… like he has seen Brian wink at the kid a few times which has made Peter so uncomfortable… he see’s the two hugging and holding hands sometimes and he has brought It up to Brian his concerns but Brian denies every time and always says the same line ‘Let’s not worry about it Peter, come on let’s have a beer’ Peter is afraid something is going on… of course, Lois told him about Stewie’s feelings… which he doesn’t agree on! it’s not that he doesn’t support his son being gay… he just… he wished it wasn’t his son! He wanted his son to be tough! Chris already failed and is a nerd, he at least thought Stewie could be the cool straight kid, but no, Peter should have known when he was beat up by Susie when he was younger… the kids weak, a delicate flower… and all the signs have been there… he just hopes it’s an infatuation that Stewie will grow out of… he really doesn’t want Stewie with Brian… and what does Meg think about all this? She is dealing with her own life; she wouldn’t even know what’s going on in the griffin household! All in all, things have been great for Brian and Stewie… but for how much longer?_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was a Monday Morning, 5am. Brian and Stewie always get up early, have been for the last two years. They love being up before the rest of the family so they can watch the morning news, drink coffee and talk before they get ready, around 6am is when they would start getting ready, then before 6:45 they would be out the door, Brian would drive them both to the school but always stop for a snack from an early bird café._

_Brian walks up to Stewie’s room and carefully opens the door making sure it doesn’t squeak too loud. The white lab carefully makes his way over to Stewie and lays down beside him, Brian leans in and pecks his neck, Stewie let out a gentle purr and rolls over, he wraps his arms around Brian and pulled him close. Brian chuckles and smiles._

_“Morning sleep head.” Brian purrs softly as he runs his paws through Stewie’s thick brown hair._

_Stewie grumbles and shifts slightly._

_“Get off, I’m tired.” Stewie snaps and rolls over._

_Brian doesn’t move from the bed; he sits up and stares at his boyfriend who was being stubborn… Brian rolls his eyes and shakes Stewie again._

_“Come on get up.”_

_Stewie lets out a groan and slowly sits up, he wasn’t happy that he was being forced out of bed, he was like this every Monday morning, every other day of the week he is fine… only Monday morning, he has slept in all weekend and then has to ruin that by Monday morning, he hates it… but he loves the time he and Brian get to spend together in the morning… so he pushes himself and manages to get out of bed. Stewie was grabs a red robe and wraps it around himself, the kid usually on slept in his underwear, like most teens did. Brian slips off and grabs Stewie’s hand, he smiles at the boy. Stewie glares at him, the teen was never happy on a Monday morning, especially at Brian since it’s always him that wakes him up. Stewie drops Brian’s hand and walks out of his bedroom, the dog follows behind as they go downstairs. Brian switches the lights on in the living room and heads into the kitchen._

_“I’m going to make us coffee, get comfortable on the couch, maybe have a lay down there for a bit.” Brian spoke gently to Stewie, he never wanted to raise his voice even slightly at the teen when it’s morning, just in case he didn’t have a good sleep and is grumpy, Brian has had a few moments in the past with grumpy Stewie… and it seems by his attitude… that the kid was grumpy._

_Stewie lays down on the couch and switches the tv on, he switches to the morning news and attempts at waking up a little more. Brian makes them both a coffee just the way the like it, he hands Stewie his coffee then sits down beside him._

_“Anything interesting on the news?” Brian asks taking a single sip of his coffee._

_Stewie shook his head and sips his own. He places the drink on a small side coffee table then leans against Brian’s shoulder, he looked so tired… his eyes had circles around them, he could barley focus, Stewie just hoped the caffeine would kick in…_

_“You look tired kiddo…” Brian frowns._

_“Did you sleep at all?” he asks curiously, he was really worried about Stewie._

_“a little, I had to study and then… when I went to sleep… I started to worry about turning 18!” Stewie frowns._

_“W-what? Why! Haven’t you wanted to turn eighteen for so long now…” Brian grins slightly._

_“Yes and no… yes being because I can finally tell them how I feel about you… and… ‘ask you out’ yeah… not like we did that two years ago…” Stewie chuckles then sighs. “The bad thing is… I’ve noticed my dad has been trying to make me act more manly! I can already tell he is worried about me being gay… and with you! he doesn’t trust you much anymore… and I’m scared once I tell him… he will be angry with you Bri! then you’ll lose him forever… and don’t get me started on Lois, sure she can voice she thinks it’s okay that I have feelings for you, but I knew deep down she doesn’t want me to be gay and certainly not with you! she always thought I would get out of my infatuation with you! but I never did… I’m still in love with you.” Stewie smiles a little, he always smiles when he says I ‘I love you’ to Brian, maybe because it was his only ever love…_

_“Aw Stewie! once you’re eighteen what are they going to do? you can be mine… for real… they either have to accept it or they will lose their two favorites in the house, I mean not to brag, but they love us.”_

_“heh… yeah… but you get why I am nervous…” Stewie frowns._

_“I know, just don’t think about it aight? Let’s just have some fun…” he pecks Stewie’s cheek._

_Stewie’s head perks up he grins and scoots closer to his boyfriend._

_“what kind of fun~?”_

_Brian chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee before placing it down, he turns his head and looks at his boyfriend’s desperate and begging eyes. The lab smirks and moves his paws against Stewie’s wrists, he pushes them against the back of the couch and climbs on top of him. Stewie squeaks excitedly his robe straps untie and open, Stewie was bare part from his underwear, and even that you could see the outline of his dick, Stewie always got hard quick when Brian was rough with him… even if it’s just the casual pinning. Brian stares down at Stewie’s lustful eyes, Brian smirks widely, he moves his knee up against Stewie’s crotch and starts rubbing and thrusting against it. Stewie couldn’t do anything but moan helplessly and allow Brian to take full control of him. Stewie shuts his eyes and squirms he bites his lip knowing he was going to let out moans._

_“Ahhhh~! Oooh Bri~! don’t be such a tease~!!” Stewie squeaks and moans as his head flings back._

_Brian pushes his lips against Stewie’s, he starts kissing him passionately, pushing his tongue deeply into Stewie’s mouth, swirling it around, Stewie could never fight against Brian’s large canine tongue, he doesn’t ever bother to fight against it now, he allows Brian to take all control of him… he liked being the submissive one… although he does have some days when he is feeling very dominate only issue is Brian is never submissive, he hates allowing himself to get to that, the dog has a strict male ego he likes to keep, he likes to be boss, to be dominate… but that is every male canine, the only times Stewie can get Brian submissive is when he gives him the cock block, aka; doesn’t fuck him for weeks, or refuses to do anything intimate, it drives Brian insane! He will literally beg and do whatever Stewie says! But once Stewie gives him what he wants… well let’s just say it’s the most dominate he will ever get; he is so aggressive and angry… with all the sexual built up tension… which for Stewie is a fun night! Starting with a submissive Brian then turning into a very tense and aggressive dominate Brian… oh Stewie is in heaven every time! What usually causes these cock blocks are when Brian does something that pisses Stewie off, when Stewie does something that Brian doesn’t like they just end up having hard core hate sex, but it’s a whole different story when Brian gives Stewie the shits. Stewie will literally avoid Brian for days, just to make sure he learns his lesson, but at least that way he knows he can control Brian and be treated well._

_Brian continues to kiss Stewie with all the passion and energy in his body… he continues to grind against his lover… the hallway lights switched off the only light source was the tv lights of the morning news. Brian reaches his large paw away from Stewie’s left hand, he moves his paw down to grab Stewie’s ass, he pulls him up onto his lap, he squeezes his ass tight. Stewie moans and wraps his now free hand around Brian’s head. Stewie pushes Brian’s head aggressively to his face, making the kiss intense and hot. The lingering taste of coffee on both their breathes as they continued to makeout… The session would have lasted until sunrise but the hallway light flickered on…_

_Brian bounced off Stewie, Stewie let go of Brian and they both moved back to their spots on the couch. Stewie was quick to wrap the robe back around himself, he crosses his legs and whines softly._

_Lois walks around the couch and sits between the boys, she smiles sweetly at them, the boys were both flustered and embarrassed he couldn’t even look at her! Lois looks at the tv and then back at the boys she clears her throat to speak._

_“Good morning boys.”_

_This whole week Lois had been getting up early, as said, she has her suspicion with Brian and Stewie, it only continues to grow the closer Stewie’s eighteenth gets. Lois hasn’t seen much change with how close Stewie is with Brian, if anything he has seemed more closer, she thought his weirs crush would just be phase and last only a few months… but here we are two years later and her suspicion is as high as it’s ever been, she trusts Brian… but she doesn’t at the same time, she knows Brian gets with girls underage all the time… it wouldn’t be a surprise to find out he had been being funky around her son! Although it wouldn’t be a surprise she would still be mortified! Brian can’t get with her baby boy! it’s just not right! The closer the eighteenth gets the more nervous the mother gets, she has been keeping a closer eye on the two boys, more than ever!_

_This is driving the two boys insane; they just want a moment alone away from Lois… but what were they going to do? they can’t just tell her! … oh god Stewie was so nervous for his eighteenth, he isn’t sure if he could even tell her about Brian… he feels like Lois would never forgive Brian… that Peter would hate him… it’s not even about the, disowning, he knows that they wouldn’t, but it’s the fact they may never want to speak to Brian again… or this will make things weird and gross… he would hate for things to go down that way… Stewie knows Brian worries about this too but tries to stay positive for Stewie’s sake…_

_“What are you two doing? Watching the news?” Lois starts asking questions._

_“Heh… Yep.” Brian looks nervously around the room; he was quite desperate to be close to Stewie again… but Lois had to be right in the middle of them both._

_Stewie was growing uncomfortable, he slips off the chair and walks past Lois, he stops beside Brian and whispers in his ear. “we will finish later.” He whispered._

_“I’m going to get ready for school.” He states before walking off upstairs._

_Brian’s cheeks go bright, his cock starts growing hard by just the thought of what Stewie said, Brian crosses his legs and whines… he hates when Stewie does that! talking dirty when he is in front of another family member, Stewie knows how Brian gets when he speaks like that… it’s as if he loves torturing him! god, he is Stewie Griffin! Of course, he loves torturing._

_Brian glances nervously at Lois… he adores Lois… always have, a point of his life he felt as though he was in love with her… but she was with Peter and Brian learned to respect that… although he was no longer in love with Lois he still had high respect for her… and disappointing her or upsetting her in any way would break the lab, he couldn’t imagine Lois ever hating him… it would be the end of him! He is well aware that telling Lois about himself and Stewie could cause Lois to never want to speak to him again… he was as afraid as Stewie was, he just didn’t want the kid to have to worry about that, he should be excited for this next part of his life…_

_Brian is contemplating if they should ever tell the Griffins… god he wants too! Of course, he does! He wants to finally be able to show people who he loves… but at the same time… he would be frowned upon, not just be Lois and Peter but by the whole town… they would have to move away… and Brian has grown to love this place and everyone around… Stewie on the other hand hates mostly everyone and would be happy to move away if they didn’t accept him! though Stewie knows inside how Brian feels… he knows Brian doesn’t want to leave or to be hated, that’s why it upsets him so much._

_“I’ve noticed Stewie has been awfully close to you lately.” Lois spoke clearly and consciously._

_Brian gulps and rubs the back of his neck, he nods slowly and shrugs it off as he looks at the TV to mostly distract himself, he knows he will slip up if he was giving it his full attention._

_“Yeah… well yeah know, closer to age now, we find a lot of common grounds and all…” Brian was careful with his words._

_Lois frowned uncomfortably._

_“Is something going on Brian?” Lois asks._

_Brian laughs nervously. “What do you uh… mean?” Brian grabs his coffee and quickly takes a sip._

_Lois sighs and looks up at Brian with a serious look._

_“You know he liked you Brian, that… that hasn’t turned into anything more correct?” Lois was snappy ans aggressive as she spoke._

_Brian had a chance to finally come clean and hope for the best but the moment he went to speak he couldn’t- he was afraid, his whole body went stiff and he ended up swallowing his words, his head hurt and his heart ached… he looked down to the ground and for a second felt like he couldn’t breathe. He slowly raised his head and took a sip of his coffee._

_“Of course not.” Brian spoke quick, his whole head was screaming, he lied to Lois for the millionth time! This can’t go on! he can’t keep lying about this… he has so much he wants to say, about how he is madly in love with Stewie… how they should accept it because it’s his life! … but he couldn’t! he can’t accept the fact that everyone may hate him… he can’t allow it… he felt terrible, as the oldest it should be his responsibility to tell these things… but he couldn’t! he was too much of a coward!_

_Lois took a sigh of relief and smiled._

_“Thank god! I could never live with myself knowing something was happening between yo- I mean… it’s not you Brian! I trust you… you’re great! It’s just Stewie… he is so young! And… it would be REALLY weird if you and him … ya know! I mean- you’re a dog! You’re OUR dog… a-and no offensive but you’re old! … look it’s different when it’s some random slut you meet but- now our son…. Y-yeah know?” Lois was being a bit harsh; she didn’t mean too! She was just worried!_

_Brian frowns and shifts away from Lois._

_“Some random slut? So… that’s what you think of the girls I date.” Brian rolls his eyes._

_“Brian! no… that’s not what I meant… I mean they are someone else’s problem, Stewie… he is MY child!” Lois tries to justify what she said._

_Brian sighs and nods. “Yeah, no… it’s okay I get it… Stewie… he means a lot to you, just as Meg did… I mean god when I kissed Meg you were so… angry heh…” Brian started to feel sick, like he was going to puke! He has done more than just kiss Stewie… how the hell is he going to tell Lois?! And on top of that… he LIED to her! he can’t tell her now… he is starting to have second doubts about even being with Stewie! maybe this is wrong… maybe Lois is right, they had their long term of fun and now they should stop before it’s too late!_

_“Well, if he still does have a crush on you… I’m scared he will try make a move on you!” Lois voices her concern._

_“…yeah, heh…” Brian slips of the couch._

_“I should probably start getting ready for work…” Brian was anxious and nauseous… he could barley think._

_“Just… please if he does tell me so I can put a stop to it… Peter wouldn’t be so happy either… I … he still isn’t okay with Stewie being gay! … a-and he still thinks it’s a phase that Stewie will grow out of… I’ve tried explaining it doesn’t work like that but… you know Peter, he failed as a father to Chris, he just wanted one… well… as he puts it ‘normal’ child… not saying Stewie isn’t normal! I support him! … just… god maybe you can talk to Peter?” Lois frowns._

_“Heh… maybe, I can try- look I really need to get ready for work…”_

_Lois smiles slightly._

_“O-oh! Of course! I’ll make breakfast, go ahead.” Lois lifts herself up and makes her way to the kitchen…_

_Brian bolts to the bathroom and slams onto the cold tiled floor, he throws his head forward and pukes into the toilet. He felt horrible! What was he going to do?! Lois didn’t want him to be with Stewie at ALL! she made that very clear! And Peter? Sure, he isn’t homophobic, but he doesn’t want it to be is son? They are going to be mortified if Brian and Stewie end up telling! And all the things they’ve done together… the guilt was unbearable; all he did with Meg was kiss her! he has literally fucked Stewie multiple times in different and sexual ways! Lois won’t just punch him! she will murder him if she ever finds out! Confessing is only one thing, if Brian or Stewie don’t give more details she’ll reel it out of Chris, and Chris gives in easily… Chris knows A LOT that has happened between Brian and Stewie, so they are practically doomed! Lois and Peter will never forgive him! forbid him from ever seeing Stewie again! what the hell was he meant to do?! This love is doomed! Only thing he can do is end it before it’s too late… but then if he does that Chris will … who knows what Chris would do?! god Brian knew two years ago that this day would come… he just avoided it and never gave much thought… but now that it’s here he wished he pushed Stewie away… didn’t lead him into this doomed love! … it was hard, he was so infatuated, they both were… it was… different, the whole teacher and student atmosphere, the… thrill… it got to them, the thought they had it all, that everything was under control… but it’s not! they had the future to worry about!_

_Stewie walked in, the boy was In his uniform for school, he noticed Brian against the toilet, tears in his eyes, Stewie ran over and sat beside him._

_“W-what’s wrong!?”_

_Brian was startled, he quickly rose and started at Stewie for a moment._

_“I-I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_Brian rushed out of the room and went upstairs, how was he meant to tell Stewie what happened without making the poor kid stress? He didn’t want to put all that stress on Stewie right before his birthday! This is meant to be happy time!_

_Stewie races after Brian and harshly grabs his arm before he reached the top step._

_“Brian what the hell!? Tell me what’s wrong!” Stewie demands._

_“F-Fine! You want to know? Fine, Lois basically told me that she and Peter would HATE me if I ever dated you.” Brian pulls his arm away and storms off, Stewie follows behind him, he grabs Brian’s hand and pulls him into his room._

_Stewie slams the door._

_“Brian… they can’t hate you! you have been in their lives for years now… they can’t hate you! at all… they’ll get over it! okay? I mean, if they don’t, they’ll lose their son too, why do you think we waited until I was eighteen? That way if it doesn’t work… we can run away!” Stewie smiles._

_“I don’t wanna run away! I love it here! I love my family… I- I can’t lose this…” Brian had tears in his eyes._

_“Y-You won’t! … I mean, they would never let me go… they’ll accept it… c-can we just not worry about this yet? We have… 2 weeks… lets think about the positives not the negatives…” Stewie smiles._

_Brian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He nods. “Y-you’re right… you’re right…”_

_Stewie put his head to Brian’s._

_“I know babe…” he kisses his lips._

_“Come on, get ready for work before we get late.”_


	19. Deep trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello! It's been so long since I have updated anything! It isn't the longest chapter and I had a three month or more break between writing it- but finally~ here it is lovelies~!)

****_**  
**  
Chapter 2._

_Brian got himself ready in his usual attire for work, today he was wearing a lime shirt and a grey blazer with matching grey pants. Brian walked down stairs to and into the kitchen, he spotted Stewie sitting silently in a room with his mother. Lois was making bacon and eggs for breakfast. Brian pulls a seat up beside Stewie and sits down, he grabs the weekly newspaper and opens it, he is one of the only people who still read it. Brian glances at Stewie who was scanning through twitter. Stewie notices Brian looking at him and puts his phone down, he smiles._

_“Yes?”_

_Brian shrugs slightly._

_“Just making sure you are okay kid.”_

_Stewie grins and nods._

_“Why wouldn’t I be… I’m talking with you.”_

_Brian chuckles and sighs… he couldn’t stop thinking about what Lois said. God, he loves Stewie, with his whole heart! But he loves his town and family too! He could never live with himself knowing he is hated by Lois and Peter, he let them down and all he can feel is guilt and shame, he tries not to worry… like Stewie said, they have two weeks before they must tell… two weeks to work out what to do, he doesn’t want to stress right now, he just wants it in the back of his mind._

_Lois walks over and places two plates of bacon and eggs, one for Brian and one for Stewie. The boys thank Lois and start eating quickly as Brian has to get to school early to plan for his first class._

_“I’m going to wake up Peter.” Lois smiles._

_Stewie nods innocently, he lets his hand fall down onto Brian’s thigh, he gently creases it rubbing his hand inwards, Brian shivers and his tail starts wagging._

_“St-Stewie! … She’s only in the other room!” Brian snapped at him while smacking his hand away._

_Stewie whined._

_“Aww Bri~ don’t be like that~! don’t be so lame!” Stewie moves his hand back but this time grabs Brian’s groin and rubbed it._

_“S-Sth ahhhh~! Stewie~… Stewie!! S-ahhhh… Stop!!” he grabs the teens wrist and pulls his hand away._

_“Moan my name dog.”_

_Brian rolls his eyes and nibbles on his food._

_“We have to be careful! More than usual, she is speculating about us more than ever! And I’m afraid it’s only a matter of time that she finds out… sure we eventually need to tell her, but don’t you rather tell her than she finds out the wrong way!” Brian whined._

_Stewie rolls his eyes and pokes his tongue out at that._

_Brian hated to admit it to Stewie, he knows Stewie told him to forget about it for now, but Brian could not get out of his mind what Lois had said to him, every motion Stewie makes… every flirt he gives, the words Lois spoke flash before his eyes- he felt physically sick, his stomach knotting up and his lungs burning, he wanted to tell but at the same time it would ruin everything!_

_Stewie knew that Brian was still worked up about it, that is why the kid won’t stop with what he is doing, he will continue to flirt with Brian to keep him interested, unless that plan won’t work… well if Brian is still worrying about it Stewie has another plan- avoid him until the time is right, make him desperate; that way he will realize how much he needs him! Stewie thought his plans were flawless, Brian is very sex driven he wouldn’t be able to last! Then again, so is Stewie, but Stewie knows he can cope, Brian? yeah no._

_Lois comes back into the room with Peter tiredly trailing behind her. The old fat man takes a seat beside Brian, he adjusts his glasses that were just thrown onto his face, he glances over at Brian and Stewie and yawns._

_“Morning guys.”_

_Brian felt nervousness rush over him, it was if seeing Peter frightened him? after the talk with Lois, every second he felt frightened. Brian pulls out from the table and tugs on Stewie’s sleeve._

_“Grab your bag, I need to go now.”_

_He looks up at Peter._

_“Heh, we were actually just about to leave, I have to plan something for my class and organize stuff… yeah so uh- see you later?” he smiles faintly then pulls on Stewie again._

_Stewie grunts and quickly puts the rest of his food in his mouth, he gets up and checks to make sure he has everything in his bag, once he is set, he follows Brian to the door. The boys leave without any further conversation._

_“Why are you in such a rush?” Stewie asked curiously._

_“I-I’m sorry I just- I really don’t know; my mind is confused and- seeing Peter this morning made me all nervous” Brian takes a deep breath and takes a seat in the drivers’ spot._

_“are you still stressed about what Lois said? Just don’t worry about it Bri! it really isn’t that big of a deal! We have 2 weeks to decide, just live in the present and stop thinking about it, okay? Can you do that for me?” Stewie pouts._

_Brian felt bad, Stewie was right, he needed to stop worrying about it! Brian pulls his seatbelt over his body and buckles himself in, Stewie gets into the passenger seat and does the same thing._

_“Yeah, you’re right, kid…” Brian finally spoke as he started up his car._

_Stewie smiles a little but looks away saddened, he was really worried about Brian…_

_Brian starts up the car and turns onto the road. Brian glanced at Stewie for a moment and gave him a sympathetic look, he really loved the boy and he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he lost him._

_Brian kept to himself most of the ride but had a lingering worry in the back of his mind. The dog was worried about many things… Lois and what she had expressed earlier, the thought of Peter being angry if Stewie told him he was gay… for the poor kid! That Brian does deeply love, he is just afraid, maybe Lois is right? Maybe he shouldn’t be with Stewie, it shouldn’t matter if he is 18 or not! Stewie has his whole life ahead of him, does he really want to be tied down? tied down to someone like… Brian? Sad thing is, not only has Lois scared the mutt she has also upset him, made him feel like he is nothing- scum. Calling the girls, he dated ‘random sluts’ basically calling him out to be a douche- to be a player- she basically called Brian out as a bad person- the fact she doesn’t want her son to be with someone like him- it broke the dog. All the mutt could feel was shame, guilt and worry, every glance at Stewie he feels ashamed of what he has done! Every time he looks at Peter or Lois he is struck harshly with guilt, worry… and regret! He regrets allowing this to happen! It sickens him- he doesn’t want for this amazing thing to be something he would regret but right now…? Brian is stuck! What was he meant to do? he didn’t want to run- no he refuses to run away! He has run away from too many mistakes in the past! It never did him any good! Besides he has grown a custom to living here- not only that but being with Stewie. Stewie is his world- he would literally do anything for the teen, give him every limb in his body! … the saddest thing is- he has to be cruel to be kind, all that Brian can think about is ‘if ending it is the right thing?’ he loves Stewie, truly! He needs to love him enough to let him go- the poor boy is consumed by this fantasy that can’t be done! It simply cannot be done… it won’t work- if Brian is to end things with Stewie it would be for his benefit, he wouldn’t need to worry- he wouldn’t need to be held back- this kid is genius but wastes his time with as Lois put it ‘someone like Brian’ … Brian doesn’t want to withdraw a future from Stewie, this kid is capable of so much, being tied down to Brian? to take care of him and pick up his mistakes… Brian doesn’t want that for Stewie!_

_…_

_“Brian, I love you… you know that… right?” Stewie placed a hand to the mutt’s paw._

_Brian is broken out of a trance and gulps slowly bowing his head, he felt his mouth go dry, he couldn’t speak-_

_“Don’t let Lois’ words get to you, please! She won’t hate you… she could never! Now relax, my birthday is almost here” the teen spoke._

_Brian let out a shaky breath, his eyes glued to the road but nods, his shoulders relax back and he calms down- the thoughts were still swarming him- haunting him, but the sound of Stewie’s reassuring voice? It was enough to put him at ease…_

_“I- I know Stewie.” he parks the car in the teacher’s car park._

_Brian takes a moment to breathe. His eyes shut._

_Stewie unbuckles himself and throws his arms around Brian, he pecked his cheek and smiles._

_“Come on, everything will be alright, I promise.” Stewie slips out of the car._

_Brian takes a moment before following behind._

_Brian was still stressed, but he put it aside for Stewie's sake. Maybe he is overthinking everything, maybe it won’t be so bad… could Lois really hate Brian? Brian knows Lois cares a great deal about him, so for her to hate him just because he likes his son? … okay perhaps maybe more than liked… but Brian refuses to confess- how would he even confess to more? both Lois and Peter would be utterly mortified!_

_The two boys make their way into the school through the back entrance. Brian makes his way to his office to check his plans for his classes, Stewie follows behind him instead of heading to his locker._

_“Shouldn’t you get ready for your classes?” Brian asks._

_“It’s quite early Bri, I have plenty of time.” Stewie smiles humming peacefully._

_Brian simply sighs, he pulls out his keys and unlocks his office door swinging it open. Stewie follows in after him and closes the door shut. Brian takes a seat at his desk, on his desk was his work laptop that the school had provided along with many sheets; planning, students work, essays, assignments to be given out and more, Brian also had paper throw away coffee cups scattered in the room. Brian always gets Stewie to go down to the cafeteria to get him a coffee. Stewie pulls himself up onto a clean spot; on Brian’s desk, he kicks his legs back and forth and smiles at Brian, his eyes fixated on him. Brian kept his eyes to his laptop._

_“Briaaan… remember this morning?” Stewie cooed._

_“What about this morning Stewie?” Brian shifts a glance at Stewie and then back to his screen._

_“Aw what? You don’t remember? On the couch? We were having a great amount of fun~! Before… Lois interrupted… but surely you caught what I said upon leaving~” Stewie giggles._

_“That we would finish it off later? Well, you know what? I think I’ll pass.” Brian spoke harshly._

_“Excuse me?” Stewie snarled glaring at Brian in disbelief._

_Brian rolls his eyes._

_“You left me there, if you didn’t leave, perhaps I wouldn’t have been in that situation?” Brian keeps his eyes on the screen._

_“Oh please! you can’t be angry at that?! you weren’t angry about it before! Don’t make excuses! Come on now- pull down your pants love.”_

_“No.”_

_Brian snaps aggressively._

_Stewie pulled back, his nose scrunched up._

_“I beg your pardon?” Stewie did not like when Brian said no to him and that is for anything; he always must have his way or he shall tell Chris; which Chris doesn’t take lightly._

_“I said no Stewie. Take no for an answer for once instead of being a spoiled brat!” Brian had grown aggressive and distant since this morning, Stewie felt upset and betrayed, two years of them being a perfect couple and now he will allow a few words to get to him? a few words that don’t mean anything!_

_Stewie clutches his hands into tight fists. He takes a deep breath and jumps off the desk. The kid shoves the paper off Brian’s desk to the floor._

_Brian’s neck cracked to look at Stewie, anguish and fire burned in his eyes._

_How. Dare. He._

_“Pick it up right now.” Brian shouted with power._

_“No way! I’m not a slave to you!” Stewie headed for the door._

_Brian bolted out of his office chair and harshly tackled Stewie’s wrist, he gripped his wrist so hard it started to burn. Brian glares down at Stewie._

_Stewie stares meanly… but then his lips averted upward into a sharp smirk._

_“Abusing a student? Teachers aren’t allowed to lay a hand on a student… you should know that Bri~” Stewie giggles._

_Brian jolts his paw back and just stares._

_“Oh please- I have done more than just ‘touch you’” Brian crosses his arms and growls lowly._

_Stewie smiles innocently._

_“Well Sir Griffin, I would keep my mouth shut if …”_

_“no.” Brian snapped._

_“Oh, come on~! do you really want the school finding out about how you abused me! … after how far you have come?” Stewie’s eyebrows rise._

_“You little slut.” Brian snarls._

_“mmm… that’s right~ you’re little slut~!” Stewie cooed._

_Brian huffs and goes quiet, Stewie slyly makes his way over to Brian and shoves him back down to his chair. Stewie then bends over and picks up the papers he pushes off the table. He stuck his ass high- Brian watches as Stewie gave a little wiggle. Brian was trying to contain himself; his breath was shaky and heavy and his tail was wagging so quick. Stewie places the sheets on the desk and turns around to face Brian- he pulls himself up onto Brian and wraps his legs around his body, Brian grumbles again and tries to fight against it… it wasn’t working. Brian leans his neck back as Stewie presses his lips against it._

_“St…Stewie no, come on, do you think it’s worth the risk?” Brian cried._

_“The risk? We have been doing this for years! The risk was the same as then as it is right now!” Stewie snapped and then bit down on Brian’s neck._

_“Nghh~! F-fine! Fine… for… a little.” He closes his eyes._

_Brian is consumed by the love and passion Stewie gives…_

_What could he possibly do?_

_Brian is in deep trouble._


End file.
